Between Love and Lust
by White Plum
Summary: -COMPLETE- A slave wanted freedom. A child wanted a family. And a demon wanted to feel. Kagome's past doesn't seem to stop coming after her, Kohaku's entry only worsens the situation. Would you kill a beloved to prevent it's insanity?
1. 1 On the Run and in Trouble

**Between Lust and Love**

Hi! This is my first Inuyasha fic, AND the first time I write in English (cuz I'm Hispanic). So plz don't be so hard with my vocabulary ok? Well then I shall give you a little summary about what's this story about:

P.S: It's an AU story.

Kagome comes from an average family living in a small village. Her life is messed up as the tribe of youkai destroy the village, fortunately the Wolf tribe finds her trying to escape and it's leader, Kouga brings her to his lair to become his personal slave. One day while Kouga and his companions went out Kagome decides it's the perfect time to escape.

****

** Chapter 1**: On the Run and in Trouble

'_Don't look back! Don't look back!_' I shouted in my mind as I made my way through the bushes and trees of the forest, I knew Kouga would chase after me when he'd find out I was missing, he somewhat "liked" me. I ran as fast as I could, for I knew he would detect my scent and come after me, I had to find a way to make him loose track of me. 'A river!' I thought as I went near the sound of a waterfall, I quickly dove in, thinking my scent would disappear thanks to the cold water. I swam to the other side "It's FREAKING **FREEZING**!" I screamed to myself shaking and rubbing my arms and legs together. I had no time to think I had to continue getting away before anyone could catch on me. After a few moments of running in the woods I heard a low whimper coming from behind a bush, I lean forward to catch a glimpse of the creature crying and noticed it was a girl, from about 4 to 5 years old, she was sitting near a huge oak tree sobbing and rubbing her tiny hands over her face. My heart skipped at the scene and I made my way towards her, as slowly and silent as I could.

I had seemed to forgot what I was running for.

I approached her and she seemed to notice my presence for she pulled her hands away form her face and looked at me with fright in her big eyes. I did the only thing I could think of to make her more comfortable, I smile and said "Hi there little one, are you lost?" Apparently she was glad to see me for she smiled back at me and came up to me shyly before nodding at my question. I lower myself to her and put a reassuring hand over her little head, patting her. "Now don't worry I'll get you outta here..." I added to myself '_when I know where we are._'. Her eyes sparkled with happiness at this and I could only smile "What's your name?" She was doubtful but slowly answered "Rin..." I took her hand and stood up form my position "Nice to meet you Rin, I'm Kagome." She squeezed my hand in approval and we started walking out to the road I had left behind. Then it came to me 'Kouga!' I glanced at little Rin by my side and hopped her in my back I only added "We need to go, it will be faster this way!" I started running as fast I as could again, but then a shout behind me made me stop.

"**KAGOME**!!" I recognized the voice it was... I turned around and saw "Kouga..." I whispered to myself and Rin, she suddenly started shaking in my back as she sensed the imminent danger. Kouga was alone, which seemed peculiar, he started running towards me and I quickly turned around as an attempt to escape him.

It was useless, in a blink he was standing in front of me, I could only gasped.

He slowly came closer to us a big grin in his face "I knew I'd find you, you know even if you try to hide your scent it will come out a few minutes after." He came to touch my cheek "My dear you're so worn out, why do you keep doing this to yourself!" I moved his hand away from my face and spat out "Don't touché me you filthy dog!" In a second his eyes turned red and I felt his hand hit my face.

"How dare you talk to me that way!" he then noticed the girl on my back "What's this?" he said vehemently grasping Rin's chin to look at her, now soaked with tears, face "Another cute little girl you found?" I could only watch as he took Rin away from me in a shift movement "No!" I cried, he seemed to enjoy this "You seem to have some sort of affection for this one!" he laughed "What do you say my dear? Shall I kill her so you realize what will happen of you if you escape again?". Little Rin started shouting and pleading, I on the other hand couldn't bear it anymore, I threw myself at him trying to get her back, with a kick he drew me away from him, I cried out in pain but got up quickly and charged him again.

"You stupid..." he ended his sentence after he punched me in the face "...**human**!!" I was knocked to the floor one more time, this time I could hardly get up, I knew Kouga wouldn't kill me, he just couldn't let himself do it, but he could make me suffer and that is what he was planning to do with poor Rin.

I mustered my strength and shouted as loud as I could "Let her go!!". He chuckled at my hopeless attempt to stand up "I'll show you how to respect your master, and this is going to be a demonstration!" He took Rin by the neck, her sobs caught up in her throat, I panicked and somehow was able to hit Kouga in the face, he moan in pain and let Rin fall on the floor. After he stroked the spot with his hand he looked at me anger burning in his eyes and took my by the neck lifting me up so my feet couldn't touch the ground. I greeted my teeth and moaned in pain ' _I can't... breath!!!_'. I felt my body go numb and I shot my eyes, I only heard a loud cry.

"**SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

And then everything went black.

* * *

**A/N**: WELL??? What do you think, I think I did quite well (thanks to my Spanish to English dictionary!!) hope you liked it.

Plz review!


	2. 2 The Lonely Girl

**Between Lust and Love**

**Chapter 2**: The lonely girl

I felt as if a hole bunch of youkai had pass over me. "My head hurts..." I rubbed my hand over my head and notice it was bandaged, I slowly opened my eye and was blinded by a bright light. I moan in pain "Ugh... head-ache plus light is **not** a good recipe...". After my eyes where used to the light I was where I was. I was excepting a clearing, grass, bugs and cold but instead I found myself in a futon, in a room, without bugs and underneath a warm cover '_Now this is odd_' I though as I sat up, my ribs hurt a little bit so I tried not to move so much, this was no dream because I could feel pain, then I looked around the room, and saw a door nearby so I crawled to it and opened it only to see a gigantic garden in front of me "Where... am I?". Ok I had to calm down and think how possibly could I have gotten all the way here. I remembered Kouga and Rin, and I remember him trying to hurt Rin, after that a terrible pain on my cheek and then... a scream, then nothing more. Now I was starting to panic '_How the hell did I get here?_' But my thoughts were shut up when I heard someone coming near my room, I quickly took a near broom in the room and got up ignoring the pain, I was prepared.

* * *

"Rin wants to see how Kagome-chan is doing!!" Rin pouted angrily. A tall figure near here answered stopped in track and replied in a monotonous low voice "I will not repeat myself Rin." Rin pouted some more and whined "But I want to see her!" A small green toad with big yellow eyes and a beak came closer to the some child and scold her "Rin, how dare you question the Great Lord Sesshoumaru's order? You shall be punished for this!" but before he could get any closer to the girl the tall taiyoukai had put his feet over the toads head "And how dare you, pitiful toad make decisions in my name?" the green toad cried out in pain and stated apologizing "Please Great Lord Sesshoumaru forgive this unworthy one Jaken!" With that the tall youkai, known as Lord Sesshoumaru, let go of Jaken's head and headed to the room where his "guest" was recovering from the attack. He was thankful to her for having rescuing Rin and had taken her to his palace so she could recover from the bruises that wolf youkai Kouga had inflicted on her. 

'_If it hadn't being for her, Rin surely would have ended up meting the other wolves and would surely be dead by now_.' He thought with anger. That night he was suddenly summoned to a meeting in his castle and so had left Rin and Jaken in the forest, Jaken had explained that Rin had run off and that he couldn't catch her. She was nowhere to be found. After the meeting he had returned to the place and then had heard in the distance Rin's cry. He had followed it and encounter a wolf youkai harassing a female human who was knocked out unconscious on the ground, he had battled the youkai and safely return with both girls to his palace. Rin had already told him how this human had help her out to find her way out of the forest and how she had fought the youkai to defend her '_Stupid human, she should know she couldn't have won...' _he thought but deep inside he was thankful for the human's foolishness. He finally stood in front of the paper door connecting the hall to the room, but he sensed his "guest" was up, and willing to run off.

* * *

I clutched even more to the broom stick in my hand when I heard the soft steps fade in front of the room. My plan was to attack the intruder with the broom stick, knock it off balance and run for the nearest exit, of course I thought it would be easy before...

* * *

'_She's trying to escape, obviously she doesn't know who she's going to attack._' I thought and quickly pulled my hand trough the paper door and took a grip on the weapon she was holding onto, she gasped at this and with a quick gesture I tore the wooden stick apart in my hand, then as I did this I pulled away my arm and enter the room.

* * *

I don't know how it happened but the person on the other side had destroyed my only weapon, but not only that, now I could see it or **HE** standing in front of me with a indifferent expression on his face, I gasped at the cold intense golden orbs that watched my every move, I was speechless but then a cold monotonous deep voice ordered "You shall not escape." I froze at the steel-cold voice and found myself slipping in my feet and falling backwards, but I got a grip on the door. '_I need to get out of here_!' was the first thing that popped into my head I lean into the door wanting to run off but a strong hand clutch my neck and pulled me back inside throwing me on the futon, I growled in pain and drew my hands over my sore ribs.

* * *

She wanted to escape, I could see it in her eyes but I just couldn't let her go, no one walks out of this Sesshoumaru. After I throw her to the futon I repeated coldly "I said you shall **not** escape." She quickly looked at me with a defiant look in her eyes and shout "What the hell do you want?!" Not such a good idea. I was surprised at first, the nerve of this women, she should know her place, how dare she speak to me like that? "**INSOLENT**!" I shouted seizing her neck once again, all of her bravery fading away, now she looked petrified as it should be. I was amused by the sudden change in her expression from brave defiant to vulnerable scared '_This is how you should look at me, frighten!_'

* * *

I panicked, he was now over me pressing me against the futon, his hand on my neck as if trying to suffocate me. His golden and cold eyes watching with delight the fear running through my eyes a mocking smirk on his lips. I couldn't take it anymore, I couldn't breath of fear, nor move because I was injured I could only watch as he pressed his body against me. Then with a pleading look I cried "Please... don't.... kill me...." It was all I could say. After that he got up leaving me there frightened, before he got out of the room he ordered "I shall inform the medic that you're awake, he will check on your wounds. After that you shall accompany me to lunch." He closed the door and his steps where lost for a moment. I lay down on the soft mattress trying to regain control over myself. 

After a while I heard some quick footsteps come closer to the room I sensed it wasn't that guy, the door flew open and a familiar face smiled down at me "Kagome-chan!!" it was little Rin, she came running over me and sat next to me, I rapidly asked "Rin, where are we? That man took you too? Did he hurt you?". She looked at me with a puzzled expression "Man? Oh you mean Sesshoumaru-sama? Oh don't worry he came and rescued us from the wolf! We are in his palace right now!" she said cleverly and proudly. I was in a awe '_He rescued... us? THAT FREAKING COLD BLOODED YOUKAI SAVED A LITTLE **GIRL** AND A **WOMAN**??_' She must've notice my surprise for she quickly added "Sesshoumaru-sama is Rin's protector, that night Rin got lost and couldn't find her way back to Sesshoumaru-sama..." she lower her face reminding herself of the tragic moment, and then lighten up again "But Kagome-chan came and helped Rin go back to Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Was it possible she was telling the truth, but I was cut off short as a youkai in human form with long ears and purple cat eyes came into the room "You must be the patient please Rin-sama wait outside while I treat on her wounds." Rin looked disappointed but did as she was told and left smiling cheerfully and saying "Don't worry Kagome-chan, I will see you at lunch time!" and she hopped on the hallway, I sighted and looked at the "medic" it surely seemed like a cat youkai. After Rin left it introduce itself "I'm Shinobu, medic of Lord Sesshoumaru, I seem to have shock you Kagome-sama." I instantly knew it wasn't a he, but a she by the tone on her voice. Shinobu quickly came closer to me and started her examinations on my bandages, she frown a moment "You have tried to move I can see that... but I suggest you don't do any sudden movements for a while Kagome-sama, you were badly injured when you first came here and Lord Sesshoumaru asked me to be sure you recover as soon as possible." '_Did he really say that?_' I asked myself. It was hard to believe that a cold blooded youkai such as Sesshoumaru would worry about her well-being. Shinobu turned to me and said "Do you by any way know Sesshoumaru-sama?" I immediatly denied this "Oh, well it seems he knows you saved Rin-sama and now wants to thank you for your display of bravery. I humphed at this "What a way to thank me!!" I said out loud, a questioning look came over Shinobu's face "Excuse me?" I reacted at this and shook my head "Oh nothing nothing really!" '_What an odd person that **"Lord" **Sesshoumaru is...'_

* * *

I sat on my desk for a while, the past event had surely made my blood boil '_What an insolent human that is, she should know better her place_!' I frown at the though of that disgusting human demanding him what he had wanted. Somewhat that had made him lost his control and he had quickly attacked her, but he knew he wouldn't hurt her, he just wanted to make sure she knew who she was referring to. I smirked once again at the thought of her eyes full of fear when I held her in my possession, the fire in her eyes had disappear in a matter of time and she was quickly pleading for him to let her go. "Patetic, weak human..." I whisper to myself. Although he wanted to kill her for that insolent reply he knew he was on her debt, she had saved Rin from the youkai leader and he honor didn't let him hurt her as he would've wanted to, and also there was the fact that Rin had become attached to this woman. She had even asked him if they could keep her. '_Rin wishes to have company other than Jaken I can understand she has grown to like this woman._' I stood up from my chair and went outside, Rin was playing with the fish on the pond, she noticed me and ran to me, she pulled on the edge of my garment and asked "Sesshoumaru-sama please can she stay?" I saw her with no emotion '_Why does she want that woman around for? She can have anything she desires and still she not happy_.' It was interesting how this girl didn't stop amazing me every day, I asked "Why do you want her?". She looked embarrassed and lower her head a bit and said in a tiny voice "I like her, she's nice, and Rin wants a friend...". I thought for a while and then nodded "She shall then stay." I turned around and left listening at the happy shouts and the "Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin was making out of happiness. 

'_She shall stay. But I will judge how long for_.'

* * *

A/N: I made this one I little longer for you to enjoy it. I'll say this now: Sesshoumaru will be an ass for a long long time in this story so I beg you to be patient. 

Hope you liked it!


	3. 3 The Enslaved Guest

**Between Lust and Love**

**Chapter 3**: The Enslaved Guest

After Shinobu had stop her examinations I was free to do whatever I wanted till lunch time. I put on a yukata that was left there earlier by Shinobu and decided to look around the palace. I knew my room connected to the garden and to the hallway, so I went straight to the hallway, which was very large and dark. I walked noticing some rooms that weren't used at the time _'Probably guest-rooms that haven't being used'_ most of them of the same size as Kagome's. Then she noticed at the end of the corridor a light which seemed to show another part of the palace, she saw a river coming through the palace and a small bridge connecting the other part. At the far left you could see steam, I approached and saw a hot springs: they were several pools and one in particular was detached from the others '_Probably Sesshoumaru's private one_.' I inferred. I continued my trip over the palace, the place seemed bigger than I expected, I turned to the far left and approached a room, opened the door and saw it was a dojo, all kinds of swords where hanging on the walls and at the end a large statue of what it seemed a enormous inu-youkai, I went nearer to touch it but before my hand could touch the old cold steel someone took it away.

I was surprised to see Sesshoumaru's body in front of me, he had taken my hand and pulled it violently away from the statue I complained at his rude gesture but he didn't seem to care whether or not he had damaged my hand. Reminding myself of what had happened before, his delight on causing me fear, I held back the fright, he frown noticing my attitude and scold "What are you doing in this place?" he inquired coldly. I answered without fear "I was looking around the palace and I entered this dojo." I looked at him in the very eye, he didn't seem to back up but instead came closer to me, took my chin in his fingers and spoke in a dreadful tone "You shall never again enter this area without my consent, is that understood?" I just nodded but that didn't seem to please him so he repeated "Is it understood?" I muttered a faint "hai". He let go of my face and turn on his way to leave but before he did so I stepped at him and asked "Why are you keeping me here?". He stopped in his track and turned around an indifferent mask held his irritation "This is not the time nor the place for such a discussion, follow me and join me to lunch I shall then discuss this matter with you." I followed him glancing at him from behind with a "you-arrogant-rude-awful-bastard" look in my face, I had to follow because I didn't really know where the dinning room was, I inspected every single movement he made, he seemed so cold-hearted never looking at the servants that passed by and bowed politely at him, never even flinch at the sight of a servant braking something he looked so strangely... perfect I mean I could see he wanted to get everyone to think that, all of his gestures: the way he walked, the way his hair swung from one side to another and how he kept his head high up, not caring about anything but the way he looked and the way everyone looked at him, it was almost as watching a sculpture that could move.

He was indeed flawless.

Neither less he's attitude sucked. He was so cold and serious I wondered how he could be a little girl's protector, I mean he sure looks strong but... I don't know maybe he had a soft spot for the kid. Right in that moment we past through a big room filled with toys I figured it had to be Rin's '_Well well I guess I was right, he does have a soft spot for the girl..._' I looked around and more toys where all around the room: from dolls to coloring scrolls, everything a kid could dream of having, I giggled in my head '_**AND** he spoils her_!' He seemed to read my thoughts because just then he turned around to look at me and scold my amused expression, '_He doesn't seem to like me at all, but then again he **IS** on my debt_.' I smiled for the first time that day, it was a small smile but nonetheless a smile.

He seemed to be disgusted by my smile so he turned around again and entered a large room. It had a huge table were almost 30 people could fit in, it was adorned Japanese style, with cushions on the floor and a large ancient painting of an enormous inu-youkai in the sky, it looked a lot like the one I had seen in the dojo earlier. He entered and I followed, soon after we both sat down: Sesshoumaru in the very end right in front of the painting and I at his left, we heard little Rin running around and Jaken following her, she entered quickly and sat to the right of Sesshoumaru. In a few moments loads of servants entered the room and displayed on the table all kinds of plates and delicacies, they served Sesshoumaru first then Rin and me at the end. After this they left and Rin threw herself at her plate, I thought I could do the same so I started eating as well.

Sesshoumaru was all this time staring at me, as if thinking how to torture me after lunch, I swallowed and asked "Aren't you going to eat?" He seemed disturbed from his thoughts, frown at me, and drank from his small cup of sake. After a while of no answer I let the question die, he didn't really seem keen of answering me. After I while Rin was finished and excused herself, she left the room and again could be heard the cries of Jaken following her around. When I was about to leave when Sesshoumaru stopped me "Sit down I haven't instructed you to leave." With that I did as told and sat next to him, I wasn't really in the mood for a argument so I didn't protest. He seriously looked at me and then scanned the room, after a long silence he spoke "As you know I'm grateful to you for saving Rin from the wolf-youkai..." I stared at him for a while and he added "I'm on your debt human..." she cut him off "My name is Kagome." He seemed irritated and looked at me with anger in his eyes but continued where he had left "Kagome, well then I have decided to let you stay in my palace as a way of payment for your service, I hope you will agree with this."

I gave him the most annoyed, most awful look I could muster 'Why the hell does **HE** want me here for? I could just leave now. I don't care if he's grateful or not, I did it to save Rin! I have nothing to do with **HIM**!' but taking all of that I just answered politely "Thank you for the offer but I do not wish to trouble you, besides you don't seem so keen of letting me stay." He seemed to react at this last statement, he took my hand gently like he never had done it before and said "I have my honor... Kagome, and I cannot accept a "no" for answer. I have already prepare a room for you." He stood up as if nothing I had just said mattered and went to the door, I stood up, now I was mad "Do you intend to keep me here over unwillingly? What kind of repayment is that?" He turned around and came close to me, menacing me, he took my wrist lifting it high up and replayed in a freezing tone "Do not be ungrateful human! This Sesshoumaru will not tolerate this attitude, I'm doing this because Rin has requested it!" My eyes widen at this "Now, get out of my sight." He let go of my wrist and left the room. I now understood, Rin had asked him to keep her here, but she didn't want to stay here, then as she turned brutally to the door a sharp pain made her fall to the floor, the loud thud caught Rin's attention into the room.

* * *

"Kagome-chan daijoubu?" She asked shocked and placing a small hand over mine. I could hardly stand up, after a while I did and then Rin looked eyes wide and pale at me "Kagome-chan! You're bleeding!" I looked down and noticed a large stain of blood on my stomach '_I broke the stitches Shinobu made..._' Rin panicked and started calling Shinobu, she quickly came and after her work was done she reproached me "I just told you not to move so much, here take this." She handed me a small bottle with some green liquid inside "This is an herbal medicine, it will help you to cicatrize just rub it on the wound after a bath, wait till it dries and wash it off ok?" She turned to Rin who was now glad that all that blood was washed away from Kagome's body "Rin-sama, would you be so kind and take Kagome to the herbal spring that way she can clean herself up and put on the medication." She happily nod, she was happy she could help cure Kagome, Shinobu help Kagome up and Rin showed the way to the springs, after some servants gave her some towels they left her on her own. 

I took off the yukata and slowly and carefully enter the spring. The hot liquid touched my skin and relaxed every single muscle of my body "This feels good!" I whispered. For a moment I was glad I was in this palace, there were so many luxuries she would be able to experience, but the thought of sharing the same air and space with Sesshoumaru didn't seem appealing at all. '_I can't believe he's keeping me here. Who does he think he is ordering me around?_' I tried to see the good part of it '_At least he saved me and I have a place to stay till I heal... I wonder if Sesshoumaru killed Kouga?_' That was something to ask Sesshoumaru, if he had killed him then there would be no one to chase her after she would leave the palace, but if he hadn't then she would need to fight him someday. Kagome was never used to fighting, she had trained a couple of times with her father before the village was attacked, she knew how to use a bow and arrows but she never actually had being into a real "to-death" fight. The time she was with the wolf tribe she had learn some stuff by seeing them practicing and hunting but had never try them out. She then thought again of the dojo where Sesshoumaru had found her '_Maybe I could train there..._' but she reminded herself of what Sesshoumaru had told her, she pouted at this and finally concluded she'd have to **ASK** him if she could use the dojo to practice kendo and hand to hand combat since she already knew how to use the bow and arrows.

* * *

After a while she got out of the spring to place the herbal medicine on her wound, she put a towel around her naked body and sat on the edge of the spring, her feet still in the hot water. She then heard someone coming from behind she covered herself even more, a low growl came from behind her "What are you doing here?" came Sesshoumaru's cold deep voice, shivers came down her spine as she muttered "Sh-Shinobu suggested to take a herbal bath she says it'll help my wounds healing." He growl at this and spat out "You are not allowed to use this spring without my consent."

I was tired of listening to that "Then **what** am I allowed to do, since you're keeping me here, you surely do not expect me to stay in my room and do nothing!" I could sense him frown at this even if the steam was so thick I could hardly see through it, I then felt his hand on my shoulder, I kind of panicked at this, was he going to hit me? Then I felt him whispering in my ear "You're a feisty one. That amuses me." His hand then traveled from by shoulder to my neck and then my jaw line it seemed as if he was studying my features with his touch, I felt my blood boil and my cheeks flash red. "As long as you're here you're my guest but don't forget your place human... I can still kill you.." I hissed at him "What about your honor?" he clasped his cold fingers over my mouth, I stared in fear, I wasn't thinking what I was saying anymore "They are other ways I can repay you, like a proper burial or maybe a quick painless death, you choose..." I gulped at that, he chuckled amused. With that his hand stopped touching me and I heard his steps fading away in the palace.

After applying the medicine on my wound, I got dressed in my yukata and walked to the corridor leading to my room, I noticed a room with the lights on. I slowly came close to the light and observed I was at the entrance of the dojo I had entered earlier that day. I could see the silhouette of Sesshoumaru, kneeling in front of the large inu-youkai statue, he was silent and seemed to be in his own thoughts. I didn't want to anger him for the third time today so left him alone, and walked quickly to my room.

* * *

I stared at the ceiling for a while then remembered the day when I became a slave. The village was on fire, people were screaming... I shot my eyes....

I fell asleep...

The blood. The smell of blood was everywhere.

"**NEE-SAN!!!!!!"** cried a little boy. "Kagome-nee-san!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I turned around. "Souta..." I saw his face stained in blood and dark charcoal, flames where everywhere, his small delicate hands were on his face, he was crying and calling me. I could see his skin was already starting to burn, all his clothes were in flame. I heard him cry out in pain, then, for the last time, he shout my name and then a cloud of smoke covered him.

"Iya... Iya...." I fell on my knees in front of my now burned down house, again the screams and cries of my brother in my mind. I put my hands over my face, tears ran down my cheeks little a river. I finally looked up to the house, it was now burned into ashes.

"Souta... Iya...IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I fell to the floor, wanting to die in that same moment. Wanting to be with him once again.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

**A/N**: I have to be honest with you, it's really really hard to decide what Sesshoumaru is going to say. I know his cold, emotionless and violent, maybe in my story he'll seem a little to impulsive but I'll try to stick to his personality as for Kagome I have showed more of here feisty and sturdy side and soon her soft loving side (yey Kagome's so nice!). Well hope you liked it, any comments/critics are welcome.

Daijoubu: are you ok?

Iya: No. Hai: Yes.

Futon: Matress (japanese style)

Yukata: bathing/sleeping robe.


	4. 4 To be a mother

**Between Lust and Love**

**Chapter 4: **To be a mother

I was interrupted from my meditation when I felt a stranger energy coming from a place near the dojo '_It's somewhere in the palace.'_ I thought as I stood up from my position. I could sense this strange energy coming from one of the rooms, I walked calmly out of the dojo and into the corridor leading to the human's room, I could see a strange purple light coming from the room, I put my hand over Tokijin at my side and held it there prepared if the human would do anything strange. I came closer to the room, not wanting her to hear me. I was now in front of the paper door, the hole I had done earlier was still there and the purple beam shone through the door. I could hear her moaning in her sleep '_If she's asleep, then what is this light?_' I question myself, leaning forward to open the door. As I did so I could hear her moans become louder and louder, I could also hear her body moving from one side to the other of the futon. I finally open the door but the bright light disappeared as I did so, and she was now awake, sat up over the mattress, grabbing her chest nervously and sweating, her breathing was loud and rough and her hair was a mess, she had a panicked look on her face.

She continued her moans and cries for a little moment when she finally noticed my presence in the room, I looked at her with my cold glare as if expecting her to tell me what was going on, she looked at me puzzled and started to breath slowly trying to tell me something I could make out in the gasp of air she was trying to take. '_What is it with this woman, did the light come from her?_' I asked myself mentally.

'Wha...What happened?' I asked myself, holding tightly into my chest, I felt like I couldn't breath, I felt my heart struggling to beat once again '_Was I... dead?_' I noticed I was shaking and sweating, my hands were shaking though I didn't feel cold, my eyes were soaked in tears I couldn't explain why I was crying. The I recalled the dream I just had '_I thought I had forgotten all of this... why can't I forget it?_' I put my hands together over my face. Then I saw a figure on my side, I turned quickly around, it was Sesshoumaru, I gasped again as I saw he had his hand over his sword '_Was he going to kill me?_' I looked at him puzzled and then notice he was staring at me with expecting eyes.

"Wha...?" was the only thing I could say, my lungs were lacking of air also, so I tried to breath slowly, my hands stopped shaking and my heart was beating quietly again. I took in a gasp of air and muttered "What... happened?" He looked at me shocked, it was the first time I had ever seen him show something other than coldness and sadism in his face. He let go of his weapon which relaxed me, apparently he wasn't here to kill me.

"Didn't you see it?" Now I was confused "See what?" I asked back, he put again his indifferent mask and walked slowly towards me, I noticed my yukata had slyly open on the line of my breast, so I tried to hide them from him though he didn't seem to had noticed it either. He reached out a hand full of claws to my neck, I was scared at first but then I didn't feel like he wanted to hurt me, I felt more like he was trying to inspect me closely. I gasped at the feeling of his sharp claws on my skin, it made shivers run up and down my spine, his claw moved slowly down from my neck and to chest and stayed there, I was feeling uncomfortable, his stare burning in my skin, trying to find something beneath it.

* * *

I carefully ran my claw down her neck and chest, it felt soft under my touch, I tried to find the source of the power that I had earlier sensed, I could hear her heart race as I inspected her pale skin and made circles with my claw, I could hear her gasp for air at my sudden gesture. This amused me, I traveled my claw a little more towards her heart, now I could clearly hear her nervousness she tensed a little bit, I could smell so different things coming from her body I sensed fear, confusion, embarrassment and... desire, growing in her. I pulled my head closer to her face, her cheeks now had a deep red painted on them, and her eyes were shinning like a couple of stars in a dark night, her mouth opened as if to reply something, but not a sound came out of it. She was now shivering and I caught a glimpse of fear in her eyes. After that I let go of her carefully, and walked out of the room, not wanting to hear anything from her.

I laid there, half surprise half scared, what had just happen? I touched the spot where his claw had once laid and rub it unconsciously.

I then stopped "What the hell am I doing?!" I put my hands up to my face, it had turn crimson red.

'_Was I just.... No... but.... Oh god!_' I thought as images of a certain silver-headed, golden-eyed youkai flashed in my mind, again I sensed my cheeks burn and finally decided to lay in the futon, bringing the sheets up to my nose, trying to hide the bright flush.

* * *

I woke up in the futon, I was sweating a lot, all of those sheets over me had caused me sweat during the night. I sat up and looked around the room, the warm shiny sun lighting the room, I breath deeply and looked at the table near my futon, I noticed a yellow kimono laying in it and a pair of sandals neatly settled under the table, I stood up and touched the smooth fabric '_Silk._' I presumed I took it in my hands and let it hang I could it had a shiny yellow all over it only the bottom was dark blue and the sleeves were deep red with dragons designed on them, it also held a purple obi with a beautiful wave design (like ancient scrolls of waves). I caught my breath in my throat when I put it on, it fitted me perfectly, a little thigh on the waist but still looked beautiful on me.

I heard some foot steps coming my way, and a cheerful laugh followed by a reproach "Rin! Come back here!" '_Rin is as bouncy and active as always'_ I thought stepping out of the room and placing myself in front of the now running child. She stopped, her eyes widen at my sight "Kagome-chan!! KIRE (beautiful)I!" she exclaim looking at me with shinny eyes, I looked down at her and smiled brightly "Domo (thanks) Rin-chan!". Without a moment to waste she took my hand in hers and dragged me out of the corridor and to her room, all her toys where now order in the big box near her futon. '_Apparently the servants had a hard time cleaning this out_.' I thought when a tired youkai servant put the last toy in one of the container, as soon as she saw me she bowed. Rin quickly, ignoring the servants bow, went straight to the box and start digging on the big amount of toys, I spotted a look of grief in the poor servant and decided to do something about it.

"Hey Rin-chan, why don't we go outside in the garden and fetch some flowers, I bet Sesshoumaru-sama will be glad to receive them as a gift." I smiled at her, and on the corner of my eye could see the thankful look on the servants face.

Rin smiled back "Hai!" and she took my hand to lead me to the garden.

* * *

After a while of wondering in the garden walking on the green grass and picking up some flowers, we sat down on a blanket as servants came up to us to offer us something to drink, after the concluded their task they bowed and walked to the palace.

I silently drank the cup of tea I was offered, when a small hand pulled one of my large sleeves, I crooked my head and notice Rin was blushing like mad and looking down at her knees. "What's wrong?" I inquired. She looked even more embarrassed I giggled at this '_She looks even cuter when she's blushing_!' I smiled warmly at her. She then moved slowly and reached my hand murmuring "Anou... Kagome-chan..." she looked at me in the eye for a moment "Hai!" I reassured her, she smiled and asked "Anou... would you... be my mom Kagome?" I stared at her in shock, she had just asked me to be her mother, the poor thing, she wanted so desperately to have a normal family.

I stared blankly at her before answering "Hai!" and smiled at her, from the bottom of my heart, she looked up at me in a daze, her eyes brighter and shinier than ever and hugged me as tight as her little arms could.

What a strange feeling I felt, it reminded me the times my mother used to hug me, how warm and soft she was and how her perfume ran in my nose '_I don't know why... but I can barely remember her face, even though it's been only a year since..._' I then looked at little Rin in my arms '_What a strange thing..._' I thought _'...to be a mother is such a strange thing..._' I lean my hands over the little girl's.

'_I'll be here always my little Rin..._'

I melted in her arms, she was so warm, so kind and innocent, she just was feeling lonely, it then came to me '_Why is she so lonely? She's so young and yet she lost her parents_.' I pulled away from her and smiled at her warmly, but then asked "Rin-chan how did you meet Sesshoumaru-sama?" '_Hey I'm not gonna ask her something like "How did your parents die?'"_ this way seemed better to satisfy my curiosity. She looked serious for a few seconds, I never thought Rin could get serious, then she started telling what she could remember.

"Rin was living in a human village, Rin went that day to pick flowers for her mother, she was sick..." she looked down at her knees, sadden al the sudden. "Rin was over the rivers where the most beautiful flower grow and then I heard someone scream, it was a man, he started saying something like "The village's is on fire!" and then ran away, I ran to my house and it was burning..."

**FlashBack**

"Papa... Mama..." a little Rin murmured at the crumbling house on fire. She was now kneeling in front of it, tears forming in her eyes as she called her parents hoping they would come out and be alright.

But they never did.

Then growl caught her attention behind her, she saw a pack of wolves staring at her greeting their teeth, then a large man with a tail and icy cold blue eyes eyed her and smirked. "Do whatever you want with her guys." He simply said and disappeared in a wind whirl. The wolves charged at her, she ran.

"Please help!" she shouted while she ran, then she noticed the wolves where catching on her. She tripped and feel on the ground, the wolves rushed at her and then...

Black.

**End FlashBack**

Rin's eyes formed tears while her little hands grasped her kimono with anger, looked at her, it was so sad seeing a little girl such as her, telling such a horrible story. Rin then muttered interrupt by her own breathing "Then I woke up and Sesshoumaru-sama was there, I decided to follow him and then I became like a daughter to him!" her face was free from tears and she was now smiling happily at the thought of having a complete family now.

I smiled back and stood up.

"Well Rin-chan what do you say if we play a nice game before we have some breakfast?" Rin's eyes shone with confusion and happiness, I patted her head "The game is called... TIKKLE RIN UNTIL SHE CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!" with that I rushed at her and started tickling her sides, in a few moments she was on the floor laughing hysterically and shouting at me "Stop! Stop Kagome-chan!!" I laugh out loud and then paused for a moment but **that** was a mistake now Rin was tickling my sides and I couldn't take it, I was such a ticklish person, I fell to the ground also and she triumphal lift her head high and said "You shall not defeat **this** Rin!" and laugh trying to imitate and evil laugh (you know the Muahahahahaha!) I laugh harder at this perfect imitation of Sesshoumaru, this girl was so clever.

Little did I know that a certain taiyoukai watched my every move from a dark corner of the palace, his lips turning into a small smile and his once cold serious golden eyes had now melted into warm kind ones.

* * *

**A/N**: So yeah Kagome has some strange powers only she doesn't know it yet, and of course Sesshoumaru will try to find out about them. This was a nice little scene, necessary for the development of the story. Hope you liked it and thanks 4 the few that have reviewed!

Matta Ja!

White Plum


	5. 5 Slumbering Power Hidden Concern

****

**Between Lust and Love**

**Chapter 5**: Slumbering Power Hidden Concern

Far from Sesshoumaru's palace in a cave in the deep forest, two figures discussed a rather serious matter, one of them being Kouga, the other being unknown, his face disguised in the shadows, his voice deep and intimidating asked "Why do you want her?"

Kouga stood up from his former position, he was now roaming the cave, his hands on his back, never looking straight at the figure in front of him, he stopped and answered "I have my reasons." The shadowed one smirked at this and in a quick motion stood up, heading to the exit and replying "Then you and your reasons shall solve this situation on your own." Feeling he was serious about it, Kouga quickly reacted "Ok I'll tell you." He finally gave in. The figure turned back to the place he was seating before, expecting Kouga to answer his questions.

"She's... important to me." He finally admitted, the figure growl in irritation and spat "I'm not here to guess what your god damn reasons are, now spit it **OUT**! ALL OF IT!" Man he was pissed, if there was anything he hated more than a filthy job involving humans was a youkai who couldn't speak his mind, he was starting to think he was wasting his time. He snorted and held back any comment. "She's different from all of the ordinary humans, she has... a strange power." Now this was starting to feel interesting, he lift a brow at this "What sort of power?". Kouga looked at his doubtful but now he couldn't hold back, he had to finish what he had started "A year or so ago, there was a rumor about a lineage of power among the humans, youkais searched the family containing this power. Villages were destroyed and men slain, they wouldn't stop until they would find the source of this menace towards all youkais. It was then I found her."

**FlashBack**

Kouga and his companions squatted a troop of youkais heading to a near village from his den, he sensed the smell of human blood in the air. They reached the village but found no human alive... or so they thought. He could smell a faint fragrance, the one from a human female, he ordered to look for the woman, and finally under the burned ruins of a house they had found her.

"Take her out of there and see if she has any wounds!" he barked at the near wolf-youkais, they immediately did as told and laid Kagome on the floor she was knocked unconscious. A member of Kouga's pack ran to him and informed "She's unconscious by the moment Kouga, although there's something strange about her..." This caught Kouga's attention "Speak." He ordered, the wolf-youkai, motioned him to come with him and got closer to the girls limp body on the floor, they both kneeled in front of her and Kouga inspected her body attentively he then noticed. "As you may see she doesn't have any wounds on her body, and you recalled where we found her.." Kouga's eyes widen at the sudden reveal "She was underneath all those ruins, it's not humanly possible to escape such a fate without any wound... then **this** girl!" he gasped.

**End FlashBack**

Golden orbs nodded in understanding "Then the girl you're referring to is the source of that strange power?" Kouga nodded, he had kept this a secret only few members of his pack knew about the true importance of Kagome, he lower his eyes, his bangs covering his face, he greeted his teeth "And the bastard of Sesshoumaru appeared and took her away from me!!" he spat in anger, this made the shadowed man skip a beat while he thought '_Sesshoumaru has her... This should be interesting_...' he grinned at the idea of killing Sesshoumaru and retrieving Kagome to himself. Kouga caught the grin and hastily shouted "Don't you dare take her for yourself, she belongs to me!!" the figure frown and stepped forward a menacing look over his face.

"You should've thought of that before answering my question." He said cunningly smirking in delight of the wolf-youkai's reaction to this. He moved to the exit of the cave but before he could leave Kouga lift a fist to the air and yelled "You cannot take her for yourself **InuYasha**!"

The light flew against the shadowed youkai, silver hair and a red haori could now be seeing. Deep golden eyes flashed at Kouga, a bright smirk on his face "I do whatever I want. And the way you put it she seems like a fine attribute to my power!!" he laugh out loud and then added "She'll be mine." And then he leaped out of the cave, his presence and scent lost in the distance.

Kouga swung a fist to the walls of the cave, making it crumble a little, he then came out of the cave and called his pack.

"Attention all of you, we're going to take Kagome back!" A young member asked "Why do you want her for Kouga? She just a filthy human!" Kouga went straight at him and got a quick grab at the insolent's neck, lifting him up and making him gasp for air. "You will **NOT** question my orders!" He then threw him to the crowd of youkais all of them fearing Kouga's wrath.

"Pack everything. We're leaving!" he last ordered.

* * *

**Sesshoumaru's palace**

I stood up from my desk and put down the book I was reading, Kagome looked at me puzzled "What is it?" she asked lifting her head from the book she was reading, she was, I could sensed it, a little worried. It has already being 4 days since Kagome had established herself in the palace, she had accepted to stay more time than she needed and had become awesomely attached to little Rin. I on one hand had already familiarized with her presence, running around to catch Rin in the garden and even I got used to her small fights with me at dinner time.

I looked at her for a second, I had, for this past 4 days, discovered how Kagome's eyes could describe exactly what she felt, now they were full with concern, confusion and fright, so I said, sort of trying to comfort her without her knowledge, "It's nothing for you to be concerned of." I walked to the door of the library, leaving her there and went straight to the dojo.

I entered the dark room, my footsteps echoing on the wooden floor, I stepped closer to the great inu-youkai's steel statue and took the ornament hanging from his mouth _'I never thought I will use this..._' I thought when I took the large blade in my hands, it was Tenseiga, Sesshoumaru's legacy from his father, he knew this sword was of no use to him as a combat instrument, but even so he took it, sensing he would need it anyway.

I could feel eyes on my back, I turned around and spotted Kagome at the entrance of the dojo, her eyes widen in fear and surprise.

* * *

I followed him silently, I knew something was wrong, something was very, very wrong, I saw him enter the dojo and noticed him take the ornament from the inu-youkai statue's jaws my heart skipped in my chest, never had I seen that sword before and never had I noticed it was part of the statue, he must've heard me gasp for he twisted around to face me, a determinate glare rushed through my body. I was right, something was about to happen, I walked slowly to him and finally could spit out the question in my lips "What's happening Sesshoumaru?"

* * *

I could now see she was worried I came closer to her and put a reassuring hand over her small shoulder, she saw my hand carefully before driving her gaze back at me, deep blue eyes shone with concern, I whispered loud enough for her to hear "Someone is coming, I can sense the will to fight not far from here." She looked scared for a moment, her heart bounced on her chest and she swallowed some saliva. "I want you and Rin to stay inside your room, take a bow and arrows, no matter what you need to do what I say." Her eyes widen, she was now deeply frighten, I shook her shoulder gently with my hand and gave it a squeeze "Listen to me Kagome! No matter what, you must stay and protect Rin do you understand me?" she muttered something incoherent I shook her again this time with more strength "Do you understand?!" She replied with a weak "hai". I moved forward to leave but then I felt a warm body against mine, and arms circling my waist and then a whimper.

* * *

I understood what was happening, I knew something dangerous was about to happen, and I couldn't hold myself, I was scared, I didn't want him to leave, it hurt so much. '_Why? Why does it hurt so much?_' incoherent images of a man in a black armor went through Kagome's mind in small flashes, they were memories, memories she had somehow forgotten. Then it came to her, it was her father.

**FlashBack**

"Father please don't leave!" came a crying Kagome into a strong man's arms, she was young, probably about 11 years old. She slammed her face against his armed chest '_He's leaving! He's leaving to go to war!_' was all Kagome's mind could think of, her dear father going to the outside world to risk his life for the sake of something she didn't know what it was, but thought it didn't matter what it was. All that mattered was her father was leaving, and might never come back. She had never understood war, people killing each other for apparently no reason. Life was wasted in war.

Then how come her father wanted to leave? Why doing something so foolish for no reason, why not staying here with her mother and little brother? Why? **WHY**?

"I don't care if this war is necessary or not! Just please don't go!" she sobbed a little more, staining her father's armor with her tears. He lift her face to look at him and with a smile kissed her good-bye. Her mother took a hold of her and kept her still so she wouldn't run after him.

"**FATHER**!!!!!!" she screamed until she wouldn't follow him, he's form lost in the horizon.

He never came back.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-

**End FlashBack**

She knew this was going to be the same, he would leave and never come back, she didn't want this. She threw herself at him, clutching her arms around his slim waist, again her face filled with tears just like the day her father had left her. Her hands twitched in Sesshoumaru's haori, sobbing uncontrollably, pressing herself to him not letting him move from his place.

"Please don't leave!" she cried out in despair. She couldn't say much, her tears caught her voice in her throat, she gasped for air now and then trying to speak her mind.

"If you do, you'll never come back to **us**!" She finally declared. The once stiff body began to slowly move and she found herself in the embrace of the strong taiyoukai.

* * *

I felt her tighten her arms around me, I didn't understand why but something in me wanted to comfort her, so I set my arms around her small figure, resting my head over hers. I could smell her scent mixed with her salty tears, she muttered something like "you'll never come back to us" I then understood she was afraid of me dying. Of course I knew that wasn't going to happen, but something in my head told me it was right to hug her back, so I did. '_Kagome..._' was the only thing I could think of, her tears soaking my armor, her arms around my waist, her cries and sobs telling me not to leave.

I unconsciously started whispering words to her.

"Don't worry, I'll come back." Slowly I rubbed gently her back with my hand, her sobs stopped, and she was now sniffing and washing the tears away from her face, she seemed to calm down and let go of my haori, her eyes were now deep sad blue, puffy and red from the crying. I let her go and finally put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, caressing it gently. Her eyes on her feet, I placed the same hand on her neck, at this she looked up again fear and pain flashed in her eyes like a thunder-storm.

"I promis to come back. Please protect Rin. Please Kagome, be strong... for me." Was all I could say, she seemed pleased with it and smiled brightly at me, my heart skipped but I didn't show it, I smiled faintly at this and gave her shoulder a final squeeze before walking out of the room, I was prepared.

'_My brother, I'm waiting for you._'

.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**A/N**: Well?? What do ya think? I think I have improved a lot. Yeah sorry if Kouga and InuYasha are the bad guys, it's just that I did **NOT** want Naraku involve with my story, sorry I just think it's the typical InuYasha villain. Kagome's starting to recover her memory though she just remembers short events of her life before the youkai attack.

This chapter was inspired from a scene in the movie Rurouni Kenshin when the main female character Kaoru sees her father leave for war, I connected this event to Sesshoumaru's leaving for battle his half-brother.

Oh and if you wanna know: Kouga wanted to use InuYasha to get Kagome back, though it didn't work as excepted =P.

Oh and thanks to artemis347 i had my doubts about the "domo" things, so thanks!

**NEXT CHAPTER FULL OF ACTION!!!**

Hope you liked it and thanks to the few people who review I really appreciate it.


	6. 6 The Natural Fang vz The SteelCleaving ...

**A/N:** I'm gonna be off for 2 weeks (i'm going to the beach YEY!!) So i'll make you enjoy this chap while i'm off, i hope you enjoy it as much as i enjoyed writing it (i love this chapt i don't know why lol).

Anyway! ENJOY!!!

See ya!

White Plum

* * *

****

**Between Lust and Love**

**Chapter 6:** The Natural Fang vs The Steel-Cleaving Fang

"I can smell it." He declared to himself. He jumped from tree to tree nimbly and so fast normal people would describe it as a red blur jumping quickly over the top of the trees of the forest. He stopped and sniffed the air once again, turning left and now running skipping any tree in his way. He had his right hand over an old rusty sword. His hair flew like a cape over his head.

'_I've reached it._' He stated as he came in front of a large iron gate, the gate towards Sesshoumaru's palace, he smirked arrogantly and took the sheathed sword in both his hands, took the handle and unsheathed it, a bright light flashed through the old steel and turning it into a huge fang with flames in the hilt. Inuyasha made a final "feh" before stepping closer to the gate. With a strong cry he jumped to the air and slashed down the gate into pieces, the heavy steel braking, alarmed youkais came close to the now destroyed gate and spat at InuYasha "How dare you break into Lord Sesshoumaru's palace!! The punishment for this insolence is **death**!!".

InuYasha smiled wickedly at the horde of demons in front of him, he took his sword in hand and lift it up, one of the demos recognizing the blade "It's Tetsusaiga! The Steel-Cleaving Fang!" Panicked they drew back but before they could run for their lives InuYasha cried out "**KAZE NO KIZU!**" and a strong wind blew and tore the demons bodies reducing them into ashes. Satisfied he walked calmly towards the palace in front of me. "How odd, only those insignificant demons where the ones guarding the entrance." He suspected something.

And he was right.

Before he could move a giant hand took a hold of his body, he looked up and saw his brother standing on the shoulder of a large beast youkai a defiant look in his eyes.

"So my half-brother, you have come pay me a visit?" he mocked.

InuYasha's eyes glittered with anger, he reached for Tetsusaiga and with a swing cut the giant's hand off. The beast started loosing control due to the pain, InuYasha smirked and ran his tongue along his bloody sword. He then jumped high in the sky and cut half of the giant with one swing of his sword. Sesshoumaru leaped away and landed gracefully on the ground, not even amazed by InuYasha's blade. "I see Tetsusaiga has great power, but in the hands of a mere half-breed it can do nothing but scratch." He mocked again, amused by the way his half-brother was so easily irritated.

InuYasha greet his teeth in annoyance.

"Why have you come?" he asked finally, finding this fight and massacre, unnecessary.

Inuyasha greeted his fangs "I have come for the woman." He said between growls, Sesshoumaru was for once surprise '_He wants Kagome?_' but he didn't show it though, he wanted to know more about his brother's reason of being here, so he inquired "What issue do you have with her?" InuYasha laugh and barked "She has something I want, now brother, leave before I shred your body to pieces!!" that was the last warning.

Sesshoumaru laugh out loud sarcastically "My brother you're the one to leave my lands before I cut your throat with my Tokijin." He unsheathed Tokijin the sharp edge shone with the sun and emanate a strange energy, InuYasha could feel it, but his attention was now on the other sword on Sesshoumaru's waist "Sesshoumaru I can't believe you brought that **useless** sword with you!!" he mocked looking directly to Tenseiga. Sesshoumaru snapped "I suggest you concentrate on the unsheathed blade rather than the one standing by." InuYasha cursed under his breath and threw himself at his brother.

* * *

The battle had begun, Kagome could feel it in her bones. She held a frighten Rin near her, she was shaking with fear and uttered under her breath "Sesshoumaru-sama..." Yes, Kagome was also concerned about him, but now wasn't the time to be worried about him Jaken was also with them and also were a few more servants along with Shinobu. Kagome's concern grew every passing moment but deep in her heart she knew he would be safe.

'_He promised_.' She smiled at this, she had faith in him.

* * *

Kouga and his companions had being tracking InuYasha's smell, they had followed it through the woods and had finally located him, they stepped closer to the rumbles of the gate. Kouga growled at this "His already inside." He could feel InuYasha's youki burst battling another powerful youki. Kouga recognized "Sesshoumaru..." he whispered but before he could think any further one of his members ran up to him "Kouga! We have spotted a way into the palace without going through the main gate!" Kouga smiled widely it was time to take back what was his.

He followed the rest of the group and inside Sesshoumaru's palace.

* * *

Kagome gasped. Rin noticed "What is it Kagome?" then out of nowhere a purple beam illuminated the hole room, all of them panted in surprise, Kagome's chest was glowing. She reached and touched her chest not feeling anything weird about it, then she felt something, something tightening her breath, her mouth was cold, her eyes wide open as images of Kouga and his pack screened in her mind.

Kouga smiling at the gate of the palace.

Kouga entering a small fissure on the wall of the palace.

Her chest stopped glowing.

Almost instantly she grabbed her bow and motioned everyone to stay quiet Rin started whimpering, but Kagome kissed her forehead assuring her there was nothing to fear. She of course was lying.

After a while footsteps resounded on the palace, everyone gasped as voices started ringing through the halls, then Kagome realized '_Kouga knows my scent!_' She had to part from everyone, she knew they were after her and so she turned around to Shinobu and instructed her to leave with the others through the back door of the room she looked at her puzzled "You need to go, all of you! They know my smell, if you stay with me they'll spot us all! Quick!" She pushed them towards the exit. Rin stayed behind, she looked at her, tears were starting to form in her eyes "Rin you need to leave!!" Without a word Rin through herself into Kagome's arms "No! Mama don't go!" was all she could utter due to the small gasps of air between sobs.

I took her in my arms and patted her head gently "It's ok, everything will be fine, don't worry." I said trying to calm her. She looked up, tears running freely on her cheeks and soaking the collar of her kimono, Kagome smiled at her, kissed her forehead and finally said "I promise I'll come back, but please, hurry and get out of here." Before Rin left Kagome, took out something out of her obi and placed in on Rin's hand. It was a rope necklace it looked old and worn out "My mother gave it to me when I was young." I explained silently Rin looked at it as if it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seeing "Take it with you, it will protect you." I lean forward and put it around her slim neck carefully. Rin smiled and hugged her mother once again before leaving. Kagome saw her leave and shouted "When I see you again soon I expect you took good care of it!" Rin smiled, nodded and left.

"Good bye Rin." Whispered Kagome before stepping out of the room her bow and arrows ready for anything.

* * *

Sesshoumaru swung backwards elegantly when InuYasha attacked him with his Sankon Tetsusou, the powerful claws reaping the trees and rocks near the place Sesshoumaru was standing. InuYasha looked irritated and stormed at him, again his claws prepared to cut off Sesshoumaru's head, this amused the taiyoukai and he blocked the attack his Tokijin and flew into the sky, watching his half-brother become an ant below him '_As it should be..._' he added in his mind.

InuYasha shouted in annoyance "Sesshoumaru! You **bastard**, come down and fight!" he then smirked thinking exactly what would annoy his brother the most and then barked "**COWARD!**" Sesshoumaru twitched one of his eyebrows in irritation, he looked pissed. He flew down quickly at InuYasha. Before the hanyou could jump away, Sesshoumaru had his throat in his hand and had lifted him up in the air. InuYasha moaned and took his hand with both of his, trying to free himself from his brother's strong grasp, but before he could Sesshoumaru threw him to a nearby tree, the tree cracked and a cloud of dust appeared after InuYasha had taste the ground, Sesshoumaru smirked in content. He then heard his half-brother complaining.

After that he had a punch on his face, making him loose his balance but not making him fall to the floor, InuYasha was standing in front of him, his eyes shone dangerous red.

Sesshoumaru reached to touch his face and found he had his lips torn this angered him, never had a living being hurt him this much, he should teach his brother a lesson for this.

"What's wrong _brother_ are you finally giving up and letting me take the girl?" InuYasha said sarcastically, as he now took Tetsusaiga with both hands. Sesshoumaru laugh at this "Never." InuYasha looked disappointed at his brother's foolish answer and finally declared "Then you shall taste the cold steel of our father's fang!" with that said, he raised his youki and both youkis touched each other making a fissure in the wind, InuYasha looked contentedly at the fissure and bawled "**KAZE NO KIZU**!" A blinding light and a strong wind rushed at Sesshoumaru, he quickly grabbed a hold on Tokijin and held it to stop InuYasha's attack, but the power was too strong and so he was sent to the rumblings of the gate, a huge explosion filling the place. InuYasha was now smiling widely.

"See brother? The power of this Fang knows no boundaries! Not even your filthy Tokijin could..." But before he could say no more, Sesshoumaru was already over him, he greeted his teeth when he felt a strong grip on his left hand the Sesshoumaru whispered in a cold voice "Dokkasou..." a green aura formed around his claws as he dig them into InuYasha's skin making him howled in pain. The poison was melting InuYasha's skin, before it completely wasted his arm he punched Sesshoumaru right in the stomach with his free hand, the taiyoukai swung back.

InuYasha held his arm in horror, he noticed the poison was already over his forearm, he greeted his teeth in pain, Sesshoumaru said vehemently "The poison won't stop spreading." InuYasha looked panicked at his arm, the skin had boiled and melted and he could see the muscle and bones burning as well, his hand was starting to melt and blood started dripping over his haori, he realized that what his brother was saying was true, the poison started spreading over his elbow and towards his shoulder, he could feel his bones crack and his skin sizzle at the heat of the venom. Bewildered and frighten he raised his claws in the air and then shut his eyes tightly before cutting his own arm off with his claws, preventing the poison to spread anymore.

He cried loudly seizing his shoulder, his blood soaked his haori. Sesshoumaru stared in disgust and came closer to him with his indifferent mask hiding any emotion. InuYasha was now on the floor groaning in pain, trying to control himself from bleeding and screaming, he didn't want to please Sesshoumaru with his pain. Sesshoumaru looked at him from above and raised his claws over his half-brother's head, ready to strike him and end the fight.

But before he could a loud screech echoed in the distance, he identified it '_Kagome!_' he saw from the corner of his eye InuYasha move, he turned quickly at him ready to kill him and then follow Kagome's cry but then...

"Take **this** you filthy bastard!" InuYasha shouted and with his only hand threw his Hijin Ketsusou at Sesshoumaru: the blood of his wounded arm turned sharp like knives and tried to cut Sesshoumaru's face, he covered himself to avoid the hit and then saw InuYasha running away, his presence fading in the distance. As soon as Sesshoumaru regain his composure he thought about following his brother, but then remembered Kagome and in a dash ran towards the palace.

'_Kagome... Rin.... please be safe_.' Was all he could think of.

* * *

(Before InuYasha fled) 

Kagome was standing in the hallway, and arrow ready to be shot, she could hear the quick pace of the youkai entering the palace, they were coming right straight at her, then finally, on the darkness of the corridor a pair of red eyes shone and glanced at her '_They're here!_' she announced to herself. She tighten her hold on her bow and greet her teeth, never showing her fear.

She could see clearly, they were wolves, one in front of another, they were growling at her, she gulped and started to sweat, she knew how dangerous they could be. She started planning a strategy on how to take the 3 of them down without getting caught, but she was interrupted from her planning as a tall figure appeared in front of her, she recognize it and gasped.

"Kouga..." she said out loud, the figure stepped in a little more a wide evil smile on his features.

"Kagome-dear, I see you have being waiting for me." He pulled he locks away from his face shinny icy eyes venturing upon Kagome's body, she skipped in her place but never drew her bow away from her target.

"I see Lord Sesshoumaru is busy with someone else..." he informed, Kagome twitched her eyebrow '_Someone else?_' she thought Kouga continued "I know InuYasha is quite a fighter." Her eyebrow twitched again as if asking who InuYasha was, he answered at the question as if reading her mind "You don't now InuYasha? Well he's Lord Sesshoumaru's younger brother, or should I say "**half**-brother"..." Kagome's eyes looked confuse, Kouga was suddenly amused.

"Anyway, Kagome you come with us!" realizing the chatter had ended Kagome again was on her guard and ready to kill anyone nearing her, Kouga scold "Don't try to look tough Kagome, we know you barely know how to use the bow and arrows!" Kagome spat back "I don't **TRY** to look tough Kouga!" he frown and spat.

"You are nothing but a weak slave! **MY** slave!"

"I'm no one's slave!!" she spat back but before she could say something more he added "You're mother was a slave, just like your father, you own our family your life and **this** is how you show your gratitude?" Of course all of this were lies, lies he had used to make Kagome forget about her true past, her freedom and of course her own potential. Something inside of her felt he was lying and so she sent him a determinant glare

"You're lying!! Now leave before I start killing every single one of you!" she declared Kouga frowned, '_Has she master her powers? Does she know she has that kind of power?_' he asked himself. He ordered the 3 wolves to attack, he wanted to be sure about it, one of them threw himself at Kagome, she pulled her arrow aimed and...

The arrow went through the wolf's body, laying on the floor bleeding, this caused Kouga to smirk '_So she doesn't know about her own power yet... this will make things easier_.' Then ordered the other two to attack her, she shot four more arrows and killed the beasts. She knew that if Kouga was to attack her, she would surely loose, she just needed to find a way to escape, she looked at the entrance of her room. And scanned the paper door leading to the garden, she then thought '_If I make them run a little then surely Sesshoumaru will come in time to help me out._' She didn't like the idea of depending on someone else to defend herself, but she knew she wasn't strong enough to put up a fight against Kouga.

She quickly ran into her room and opened the other door in a swift movement, running to the gardens, she hurried to the forest and hide behind a large tree, and then to another one, trying to make her scent draw a labyrinth for her opponent. She then stopped to regain her breath. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest, she took small gasps of air to try to calm herself.

"**KAGOME**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she heard Kouga yell towards the woods, then she heard him order to the others "Find her. But don't kill her." '_Why doesn't he want to kill me?_' I asked myself, then the purple light shone on my chest once again, I held my hand near my heart I could feel warmth and power fill my veins, I then heard them come closer to me I positioned another arrow on my bow, and turned to face them, they were 6 of them. I could feel my heart pound in my chest harder and harder and then noticed the tip of the arrow glowing with the purple aura that was now glowing brightly on my chest. I let the arrow flew away from my hands, the purple glow enveloping the arrow in it's aura and then when it reached it's objective, the bodies of the wolf-youkais had disappeared in the bright light.

Ashes remained, I was shocked to say the least _'Where did **that** come from?_'

Kouga stared, his mouth wide open and whispered "What a tremendous power..." with only one shot of her bow Kagome had killed 6 of his youkais, he was now very, very worried. Then decided to take care of this by himself and in a huge whirl came closer to Kagome, who had already a new arrow on her bow, she aimed at the center of the whirl and shot.

The explosion made Kouga's body fly and crash into a nearby tree, his body covered in blood, but he could still move, for he quickly used the tree to jump at her, Kagome wanted to reload but noticed she had run out of arrows. She could only watch as Kouga went on top of her a wide smile on his face. She could only scream when she saw the glimpse of fury and insanity on Kouga's eyes.

A scream of panic escaped her mouth and then a silver hue held her, strong arms embracing her protectively as she whispered "Sesshoumaru..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**CLIFFHANGER!! XD (Buahahahaha)**

* * *

**A/N**: Ok the largest chapter **EVER** hope you liked it, I had to look on the net to find the names and meaning of Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's attacks. Sorry if anyone is disappointed bout the fact that Inu is one of the bad guys, I like him very very much but I needed someone with an excuse to attack Sesshoumaru and who could hate more the taiyoukai than his own half-brother? 

**Attacks:**

Kaze no Kizu: This is Tetsusaiga's ultimate attack, normally InuYasha can only use it while protecting humans, but in my story I just let it master it, just to make his fight with Sesshoumaru a little more interesting.

Sankon Tetsusou: This is also another of InuYasha's attack. With his claws he can rip anything to shreads in one stroke.

Dokkasou: This is one of my favorite attack's, it's Sesshoumaru's poisoned claws that can melt anything. (o so cool!)

Hijin Ketsusou: Is one of InuYasha's coolest attacks (in my opinion). Inu-Yasha can throw his blood, which turns into sharp blades to cut his enemies, so think twice before making little Inu bleed lol.

Thanks to **Rose Anime-fan**, i love your fic "Melting a heart of ice" you should all read it!!(Sess/Kag)

Anyway that's all! Thanks for reading!


	7. 7 Gaining your Trust

****

****

**Between Lust and Love**

**Chapter 7**: Gaining your Trust.

I rushed into the hallway. Nothing.

Then into her room. Her scent becoming stronger.

I heard screaming and shouting out in the gardens, and a huge explosion covered me in a bright purple light, I then heard her scream again, and then I saw her, Kouga was launching at her, her panicked body couldn't move. I felt my blood boil and then ran towards her. I took her in my arms before he could catch her, her eyes were tightly shut and then slowly opened, she gazed at me.

"Sesshoumaru..." she whispered in relief, I was glad she was ok. I held her closer to me and then put her on her feet, behind me. Covering her body protectively with my own, it felt so right to protect her.

Kouga frown at this as he twisted his body to stand on his feet, then howled "Sesshoumaru! I thought InuYasha was taking care of you!" he looked disturbed at the taiyoukai's presence, Sesshoumaru sensed this and smirked and said amused "Well I guess I was the one to take **_care_** of him." This made Kouga more irritated. He pulled out his katana ready to charge at Sesshoumaru anytime. Before the taiyoukai charged back, he looked reassuringly at Kagome, she nodded in understanding, she knew none of Kouga's wolf-youkais would attack her while they were fighting, that was the top rule of the clan "No one shall interfere in anyone's battle."

She smiled for she was for once glad that one of the rules was on her favor.

Sesshoumaru slowly and gracefully pulled Tokijin out of it's sheath and glance defiantly at Kouga, he was sweating but still had an arrogant smirk on his face '_I shall erase that foolish smirk from his face_.' He thought amused, and he lifted Tokijin to see his reflection on the blade, he liked to toy with it and also liked to toy with his opponents. Kouga didn't show any fear, but his smell said something different, Sesshoumaru **knew** he was scared and who wouldn't. He laugh contentedly.

Kouga snorted at this, finally getting a good grip at his katana charged at the taiyoukai. His super speed lifted a cloud of dust enveloping Sesshoumaru and preventing him of getting any clue where Kouga really was. Although Sesshoumaru stayed calmed, shutting his eyes and waiting for Kouga to make his move, he then could hear him, he could hear his rustling clothes and hear his hair flying in the whirl he then heard him slow his movements, he was ready to attack.

Kagome could see nothing other than the whirl of wind and dust covering Sesshoumaru, she brought both of her hands together to her chest, then the purple light started shining again, she knew something was wrong. In the same instance steel touched steel and the whirl disappear showing Kouga high in the air, his blade meeting Sesshoumaru's Tokijin, I was for a moment relieved to see he was ok. Then a red hue started shinning from Sesshoumaru's sword.

Kagome suddenly felt dizzy, she pulled her hand to her forehead and felt someone's presence approach, she turned to the spot where she felt the person coming from, and looked trough her own room, by the door was little Rin, shaking, her eyes wide open at the sight of Sesshoumaru battling Kouga. '_Rin!_' I cried in my head, but I couldn't call her out loud, for she would be seeing and surely taken away. All of Kouga's mates were watching every movement of the battle, but I couldn't remove my eyes from Rin, what if she got caught? I couldn't risk her in this situation. The purple light shone once again, and I understood what it was about.

* * *

I took the bow that was on the floor where I had toss it. Then as if I had expected it, Rin called out to Sesshoumaru "**SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!!!**" she cried, I didn't seemed to be surprised at all, it was as if I had already saw it in my mind. This caught both Sesshoumaru and Kouga's attention, Kouga quickly motioned a member of his pack to get the girl but I was on guard. Taking the bow and pulling the rope without an arrow, I could sense the energy in my hands transform into a purple arrow in my bow, I let it free and it flew straight at the youkais charging at Rin. The arrow destroyed the demons and a barrier was formed over Rin's body protecting her from any adversary's attack, I then pointed my now reloaded bow at the few demons left in the garden, they were both shocked and scared, I laugh at this and ordered "If you don't want to mess with **ME** then leave the kid out of this!" (Yeah you go Kags!)

* * *

I was watching Kagome stunned, my indifferent mask lost. I was surprise to see the power she managed to use to protect Rin, but it wasn't long before I came to realize Kouga was already attacking me again, he looked really pissed. His only chance of winning this battle was messed up by Kagome's intervention. So now he had to face the all mighty Sesshoumaru (**HIM** hey he's saying it not me!) on his own, **that** wasn't so good. I smiled wickedly when I saw the sweat coming down Kouga's forehead. I charged at him sheathing Tokijin hastily, and using my claws to stab him on his stomach, I could feel his blood running down my arm, and feel his heart pound hard at the impact. (ew... nasty)

I drew my hand away from his body, blood spreading on my white haori, but as soon as I let go of him I heard him whisper "I will not die **alone**!" and with that I felt his katana piercing my chest, I looked at the blade, and at Kouga's face, his eyes shut and his body crumbled in front of me, I still had his katana nailed in my body.

* * *

I felt cold when I saw Kouga's blade stabbing Sesshoumaru's body, I hide my face in my hands and stared in horror, he was now down to his knees I rushed to him, not even thinking twice about the remaining youkais. After a few moments I heard them talk "Kouga is dead!! RETREAT!!" and the all fled into the woods and probably out of the place, I didn't care though I was now next to the kneeling taiyoukai. I was shaking like mad not wanting to touch him for fear of hurting him even more, he looked at me, pain and hurt in his eyes, he then smiled at me weakly and took the katana in his hands pulling it out, blood spreading everywhere. He then fell on me, I could feel the blood escape his wound.

"Sesshoumaru! **SESSHOUMARU!!**" I shook him, not knowing what to do, he was starting to feel cold, I moved his body away from mine laying him on the grass, the blood wouldn't stop escaping his body.

'_Please, please don't die!_' was the only thing I could think of, then I hear someone behind me, it was Rin, the barrier had disappeared and she looked at Sesshoumaru shocked, tears already running down her cheeks, I hurried to her and took her small shoulders shaking her out of the stupor, she looked at me I rapidly ordered "RIN YOU HAVE TO GET SHINOBU HERE!!" she didn't seem to understand and looked at me blankly I shook her harder and she then noticed me I repeated this time more calmly "Rin, you need to get Shinobu and the others, Sesshoumaru is wounded..." she seemed to loose her concentration in me but I held her back to me "Listen you have to hurry!!" she nodded in understanding and quickly ran into the palace screaming Shinobu's name. I sat again where Sesshoumaru laid, his skin was getting paler every moment, I knew he wasn't going to last long like this, I reached to touch his face, it was dead cold.

I then couldn't held myself, I started sobbing and calling out for him "You can't **GO**!!" I yelled at his limp body "You promised.... You promised you'd come back safely!!" I wished for once I could do something about it but I felt so useless, I started to use my obi as a bandage to keep him form bleeding but the bleeding didn't stop. "What can I do?" I asked to his numb body, his lips were turning blue, I ran my hand to his chest and could hear he heart was still beating, slower and slower by every minute. I started crying uncontrollably on his chest shouting in my head '_DON'T DIE, PLEASE SESSHOUMARU LIVE!! **DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!!**_'.

'_PLEASE... PLEASE!!! **LIVE!!!**_'

A faint glow appeared on Sesshoumaru's waist, I lifted my head from his chest and saw that the sheathed sword was vibrating and shinning with a blue aura, I took it in my hands and could hear a voice calling me '_Use it!_' I did as the voice was telling me and unsheathed it, it was a large and heavy sword in the blade was carved a few words "Tenseiga" I read. '_The Natural Fang?_' the voice again ringed in my head '_This sword has the power of willingly save a hundred lives with only one swing. It has sensed your will to save this youkai's life_.'

I looked at it in awe and gathered all the strength I could to lift it up in the air, I prayed for it to work then I could see green toads circling around Sesshoumaru's body the voice came again '_Destroy the gakis and free his soul!_' I was certain and slashed every single one of them and let go of Tenseiga. I lean in Sesshoumaru to see his golden eyes open slowly at me, the bleeding had stopped and he was now awake. I was crying from happiness and gave him a warming smile.

* * *

He guessed "You used Tenseiga on me..." I nodded instantly, he smiled warmly at me "Thank you... Kagome." I chuckled at this "You're are welcome, Sesshoumaru." He looked confuse for a moment noticing my tears "Why are you crying?" I saw tears were soaking my face and I just couldn't help but smile once more "I'm just glad.. you're alive." She stated. He looked touched '_She's glad..._' he thought and then said "Then don't cry, just... smile." I had to laugh at this and nodded in agreement. I then heard loud voices stepping out to the garden, Rin in the top of the crowd hurried at my side and smiled widely when she noticed Sesshoumaru was now awake, she threw herself at him crying.

"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!! RIN WAS SO VERY **VERY** WORRIED!!" she cried on his chest, he patted her head gently and smoothly answered "I'm fine Rin, everything is ok now." I somewhat felt warm inside, seeing him held the child like that reminded me of the way my father use to hold me when I was a child. Shinobu tapped my shoulder "What happened? Rin said Lord Sesshoumaru was hurt!!" I smiled reassuringly and answered "He was, but I used Tenseiga to heal him." She muttered a faint "I see." And went to the side of her lord.

"My Lord are you feeling well?" she asked. Sesshoumaru looked at her from Rin's embrace and answered plainly "I'm fine." He then mentioned "Shinobu-san prepare a new garment for me and Kagome, this ones are ruined." She bowed and was about to leave but Sesshoumaru added "Thank you." I was shocked to see such kindness coming from Sesshoumaru, Shinobu looked confused and bowed again before retrieving inside and ordering the rest of the servants to prepare two baths, one for Kagome and the other for Sesshoumaru, and some food also.

* * *

After a few hours, we were all clean and rested.

I laid on my futon, I was dead tired! Even though I had only used my powers 4 times today, I felt exhausted and shocked at the same time, who would've thought a normal human like me could possess such incredible power? I was looking straight at the ceiling, tying to gain some rest, although my body wanted some sleep, my mind wouldn't stop thinking about all that had happen today.

'_First Sesshoumaru starts treating me nicely_.'

'_Then I have a flashback about my father leaving to war_.'

'_Then a strange power spreads out of me_.'

'_And finally I save the taiyoukai's life with a magic sword_.'

'_What a **day**!_'

The moment when the purple aura surrounded me was like my blood was boiling in my veins, it felt warm, I felt powerful and capable on down anything. Somehow it felt familiar...

**FlashBack**

A 12 year-old Kagome was sitting on a bench in a field her mother was in front of her, she was aiming with her bow to a target at the far end of the field, her eyes were bandaged. There was silence for a moment before Kagome's mother lift the bow up over her head, pulling an arrow into position and then letting it slip from her fingers. The arrow radiate a purple hue and then reach it's target turning it into ashes, Kagome looked stunned. He mother took off the bandage and look satisfied with her work then looked at Kagome seriously.

"Kagome-chan come here." She ordered, Kagome quickly got to her mother's side looking at her puzzled. Slowly her mother handed her the bow and one arrow, Kagome took it nervously and looked uncertainly at her mother, she smiled faintly. "Try it." She motioned making her step a few feet away from her, right in front of another target. Doubtful Kagome tried to mimic her mother's movement and close her eyes in fear, let go of the arrow, it just flew a few feet away from her, she was embraced and quickly went to pick it up. Her mother came closer to her "No, you got it all wrong!"

-----

Again another flashback threw Kagome's mind into another period of her life, she was now 14 and was on the same field, she looked confident and elegantly pulled the arrow from the bow, closing her eyes for a moment and then letting it go and crash into the target, he mother and brother clapped at Kagome's display, she smiled happily.

-----

Yet again another memory flew into Kagome's mind, she was now 17. it was the day her village was attacked, she could hear women screaming in terror and man shouting one another. She looked nervously around trying to find the source of this chaos, she then saw a horde of demons nearing a few houses, she ran a them and pulled her bow out. She could hear the people from the house cry at her "Kagome-sama!!". She looked back at them and smiled "Don't worry about me, just get out of here!" she ordered. They nodded and fled.

She looked defiantly at the demons charging at her, she pulled 2 arrows at the same time, they flew and reached the demons bodies making them explode and turn into ashes, more demon charged at her, she easily took most of them down, but she was running out of arrows, so she decided to retreat but before she could she noticed her own house was on fire. Forgetting about the demons she ran hysterically to her house, watching her mother under a large wooden pillar his brother was by her side. She tried to enter the house but a large youkai stepped on her way, taking her in his hands and breaking her bow, she cried out in pain, but before she knew it, the horde of demons were attacking the giant. She stood up and ran again towards the house, she heard her brother scream out her name, she looked panicked at his body cover in blood, his clothes torn and his hands and feet in flame, she cried out and ran even faster to the house reaching he entrance a pile of wood knocked her in the head.

She fell unconscious.

-----

**End FlashBack**

The visions ceased, and I brought my hands to my face, I sat up on the futon and gasped for air.

"So **that's** what happen..." I whispered to myself and again "Was never his slave..." I stood up and walked to the hallway '_I need some fresh air..._' I thought as I walked through the dark corridor. I noticed a dim light in the dojo, I silently came closer to the entrance and spotted Sesshoumaru sitting on the wooden floor, his back to the entrance watching intently the inu-youkai statue, Tenseiga was back to it's original place, I was about to leave when I heard his deep voice call out at me.

* * *

"Kagome, come." I said not even turning to look at her, I knew it was her, I could feel her presence standing on the entrance and I could also smell her distinctive scent. She sigh and walked into the dojo, after a few moments she was standing a few feet behind me, I motioned her to sit next to me, she did so. We were silent for a few moments, enjoying the quiet of the night, I looked at her from the corner of my eye, she was inspecting the statue in front of us. "What is it?" I asked, she seemed uncomfortable for a moment and then looked at the statue again "It's just that it's so, big... how come Tenseiga is part of it?" she asked back I looked at her for a moment before answering "It's my father." She looked over to me a curious look on her face, I continued "He was Lord Inutashou from the Western Lands, he and my mother own this palace a long time ago."

* * *

It then kicked me '_And what about his younger brother... InuYasha I guess his name was..._' I thought and then asked boldly "What about InuYasha?" he looked at me frowning and I suddenty felt out of place and quickly apologized "Sorry... you don't need to answer...' I muttered lowering my head. He chuckled and asked "How do you know about _him_?".

"When Kouga ran into me he said you were fighting him... he said he was your _half_-brother..." I said feeling uncomfortable at his intent gaze, he was burning my skin with his stare, he then looked up to the statue and started "Indeed he is my half-brother..." I looked at him interest about his change of attitude, just 4 days ago he was calling me "**filthy human**" or "**woman**" now he calls me by my name and isn't threatening my life anymore, he has change, I have discover a new side of the Lord of the Western Lands.

He continued "My mother was a full youkai as well as my father, they both conceived me but my mother passed away after having me. After 12 years my father had grown powerful and I was studying hard to become the next Inutashou of the Western Lands. It was then my father met a woman, a human woman precisely..." he trailed off and I looked at him surprised '_A youkai and a human?_' he started again "They... **_fell in_** **_love_** and had InuYasha." He seemed annoyed by the word "in love" and frowned at the mention of InuYasha. I was sadden all of the sudden now I knew Sesshoumaru had being through a lot, I sympathized with his sorrow and now understood why he acted so cold. I placed a hand over his knee and held it there, he looked at me surprised and I smiled warmly at him.

* * *

I don't know why but her smile calmed me, she seemed so happy and honest all the sudden, like I really could trust her. I had never thought I could trust someone in my entire life. But with her I felt that I could, that's why I could trust Rin's life to her.

I trust her like I have never trust anyone before.

I put my hand over hers, she skipped and blushed at this, it amused me to see the strong Kagome become so vulnerable with this small gesture I had to laugh, she looked at me her face even redder and whined embarrassed "Don't make fun of me!", I laugh even harder, she looked like a little kid complaining. After a while I noticed she had started laughing along with me, the laughs stopped and I commented "You know we seem destined to be together." I quiet, waiting for her reaction, she looked even more embarrassed and looked at her knees muttering incoherent words.

* * *

'_Did he such said what I think he said!? Oh Gosh I'm blushing like **mad**!!_' I screamed in my head trying to control my heart from escaping my mouth.

He chuckled and gave her hand a gentle squeeze before adding "Because I found myself always on your debt." She suddenly stopped blushing and pouted '_That was **it**?!?_' she was disappointed and he seemed to notice and became serious all of the sudden "You know, you can leave if you want." She looked at him her expression turning confused, he continued "It will be a good way to repay you for saving my life. I'm giving you back your freedom Kagome." He looked sad for a moment but put on his cold-emotionless mask and turned his gaze again at his father's statue, he had also backed his hand away from hers.

I couldn't believe what he was saying, he was freeing me? But I... I don't feel like leaving, I like it here... '_Maybe I should tell him that_.' I thought before saying softly "I like it here..." He looked back at me, no mask on his face, his eyes shone with relief and with mouth has slightly open "I like being here, with Rin and... with you. And I have nowhere else to go, so..." I stopped my voice had cut off. But before I could say nothing more Sesshoumaru was in front of me smiling widely, softness and care shining in his golden orbs. He lift a clawed hand to touch my cheek and stroke it delicately, I started blushing again, the contact with his cold, yet soft skin was making me feel warm inside.

* * *

"Thank you..." was all I could say, I held her cheek in the palm of my hand and stroke it gently with my thumb. She was again blushing and her eyes showed confusion, surprise and tenderness into her deep blue polls, I felt the urge to get closer to her, but stopped myself, and finally whispered "Oyasumi-nasai Kagome." I stood up and left the dojo, walking to my room.

I had all this emotions mixed in my heart, couldn't think clearly.

'_I have to get some sleep and think about this tomorrow morning._' I ordered my self entering my room and shutting the door.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE ONEGAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**A/N:** WOAW!! I thought last chapter was a long one but this one is even bigger!! I'm starting making some waff come out right now, sorry but it's really hard to wait for the right moment, it's even harder when you're a fan of this couple! LoL!!

Oyasumi-nasai: Good night.

Onegai: Please (in a pleading way)

There's some **OCC**ness (you may have noticed) with the immensity of Kagome's power (she's even able to use Tenseiga on Sesshoumaru).

I have a **question**: In the anime Kagome is able to take Tetsusaiga out of the pedestal in Lord Inutashou's tomb, does that mean she can use it? Or do you need inu-youkai blood to be able to handle it? If you do **NEED** it then I'm all messed up, because of the Tenseiga revival scene, and I apologize, but bear with me, I was sick of the same "Sesshoumaru-saves-Kagome-with-Tenseiga" scenes.

Although I really want to know the answer to that question.

Please anyone?

Thank you 4 reading!


	8. 8 Mistakes mix with a Fight

**A/N**: Hello EVERYONE!! Sorry but this chapter will be a little... confusing? Anyway thanks for reviewing and at the end of the chapter there'll be a glossary for the Japanese words ok?

And thanks to blah blah blah I really didn't know all of that sorry, but plz bear with me ok?

Enjoy!

White Plum

* * *

**Between Lust and Love**

**Chapter 8**: Mistakes mix with a Fight

The next morning I found myself sat on my futon, I hadn't slept, I was still tired from the fighting, but I didn't want anyone to know that '_This Sesshoumaru knows no weakness_' I convinced myself, but then again I didn't feel like having breakfast it was then that a servant knocked on the door, with a monotonous voice I instructed "Do not disturb me, I won't have breakfast today." With that the servant walked away from my door, I laid on the futon once again, closing my eyes now and then, trying to get some rest.

I couldn't, even though my muscles were sore from the battle, my mind didn't seem to want to rest at all. Something kept me awake, and I knew what it was.

"Ka-go-me..." I spelled. Even though she was now leaving in his palace, not like a slave be more like a true guest, he realized he didn't know anything about her. She was a mystery to him. She was happy and cheerful, but deep inside he could feel she was sad and lost. He wanted to know so many things: how did she get involved with Kouga or why she possessed such stranger powers, all of the answers to those questions were still unknown to him. He decided to get to know her better today, he stood up from his bed and went to his closet to put on his daily gi and hakama.

* * *

Kagome was kneeling in the forest in front of a recent grave. She had asked Shinobu and the rest of the servants to dig a grave for Kouga's body, even though he had hurt her in numerous occasions she still thought he deserved a proper burial and that included a prayer, which she dispatched herself. She heard footsteps coming from behind her, she lifted her head from the grave and looked at Sesshoumaru's unpleased look, he was frowning at her. Well maybe not **AT** her but more, at the gesture she was doing, she was praying to his enemy, the one who had tried to kill him and at the same time take her away to live a slave's life again! "What do you think you're doing?" he inquired, she calmly answered "I'm praying for his soul." The peace in her voice made him growl, he quickly took her wrist and made her stand up, he was now angry.

"How dare you wish your enemy, no, **OUR** enemy a "_peaceful_" rest?" He snorted, he noticed that didn't have a affect on her, and let go of her wrist violently, she held a defiant look on her face and spat "He deserves a proper burial." He snapped at her '_How dare she do this? This bastard tried to kill me!!_' for all he knew what Kouga deserved was to be youkai meal and then the rest of his wasted corps thrown into the river and **THEN** fall into oblivion. How could she be so kind as to offer him the honor of a proper burial?! He couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't see how his forest was contaminated by that filthy youkai's body. He quickly took the shovel near the recent grave and was about to unbury the wolf-youkai's corps but then he felt Kagome's hands trying to take the shovel away from his grip.

* * *

'_I will not aloud him to do this!_' I thought before taking the shovel in my hands, I knew Sesshoumaru would get pissed, but I also knew he wasn't doing the right thing. I yelled at him "Stop it Sesshoumaru!!" I tried to take the shovel from his strong grip, but I was unable to. He snorted and growled at me, his eyes turning red, he reached with his other clawed hand to my shoulder, backing me away from him, I started yelling some more "Stop!! Don't do it!!" but before I knew I felt a strong hand hit my cheek. I fell to the floor, reaching my hand to touch the flushed cheek. I felt tears forming in my eyes, I quickly stood up and not even looking at his face I yelled, as hard as I could "**WHY??** CAN'T YOU SEE HE DESERVES **THIS**?!?" I heard the loud thud of the shovel falling on the ground, I knew he was trying to catch me but I quickly turned around an ran away from him and into my room.

* * *

I don't know why I did it. But I slapped her hard on her soft cheek, I was stunned by my own lose of control, normally I wouldn't be so impulsive. But somehow when I'm around her, I feel like my emotions take over me and I loose reason she has that effect on me. I looked at her on the ground, touching her flushed cheek, I suddenly felt bad about what I had just done, I wanted to reach for her and take her in my arms, she screamed something that pierced my heart, and before I knew I had let go of the shovel. She seemed to notice this for she had stood up and now I could smell the salt from her teary eyes. And then she ran away. I just stood there, looking down at my feet.

Shame.

Regret.

Stupid, I felt stupid. For once I regretted something. I knew I had hurt her, I knew she was upset but what I didn't know was what to do about it.

'_Should I go after her?_' I asked myself_ 'No, she might not want to talk to me._' I asked again in my head '_Then should I leave her alone?_' that seemed to be the right choice. Before I turned to leave I noticed someone watching me, I turned around and saw Rin coming out of a tree not far from the grave, her small hands filled with flowers, she was probably going to offer them to the grave. She looked at me her eyes wide and her mouth open, she had seen the hole scene.

"Rin..." I whispered, she backed away, I could see in her eyes she was scared of me, that made me feel so low "Rin, come here." I kneeled on the ground and motioned her gently to come near me, she did so and came closer still a few feet away form me, I gestured her again "Come closer." This time she shook her head in denial, I felt guilty. She then started "Why did you hit Kagome-chan?" I looked down ashamed "I don't know." She sniffed trying to fight back her tears "She just wanted... she just wanted to make him rest in peace!!" she shout. I looked down again, I felt so low and dishonorable. She then came closer to me, with her little hands she lift my head and said "She wanted him to be at peace..." And with that she let go of the flowers and ran away, tears now soaking her face.

I was so ashamed, I didn't want to understand her, I just thought she was betraying me. I got carried away with my wrong suppositions and now, neither Kagome nor Rin can look at me in the face. I punched a nearby tree in disgust, for the first time I was disgust with himself, and for the first time I knew I had made a **huge** mistake. But I wasn't going to let that ruin me, I wanted to repay her, I wanted to comfort her and to ask for her forgiveness. I lean into the tree, looking down at my feet, my bangs covering my face.

* * *

I ran inside the palace, for a second I thought about going back to Kouga's grave but I couldn't, Sesshoumaru had gone too far. Tears were flowing down my cheeks as I ran inside my room, shutting the door and finally I let myself fall on my futon. '_How can he be so... uncaring?_' I asked in my head. When I was burying Kouga's body I thought he would allowed it, that he would understand my reasons, but instead he had slapped me. The act didn't hurt as much as the feeling. I felt like nothing that had happen between us had changed him.

'_And why do you think someone like **you**, a human, could change the way his heart beats?_' I voice inside my head rang.

'_Why do you think he's different from any other cold blooded youkai?_' the voice stated again, I held my hands to my face.

He is different I repeated. He can love, he cares for... '_For whom? Apparently not you_.' The thought of that made me cry louder, tears soaking my kimono. Why did I think he was any different? I felt so safe with him and now, now I don't know what to do, I feel like he doesn't care about me.

'_He might just want my power, after all that was all InuYasha and Kouga wanted..._' I chuckled sadly "Why am I such a fool... why do I keep hoping to be loved?"

He wasn't any different.

* * *

I came closer to her door, I sight when I heard her whispering to herself, and choking in her own sorrow, the strong smell of salt covering most of her own scent. I waited there, thinking of what I should say, what was I suppose to say to her, after what I had done?

'_I have to talk to her._' I concluded in my head and opened the door. She gasped and grab the sheets of her futon while she curled around, a terrified look on her face, I hated seeing her like that. She started moving backwards but I stopped her before she did "I'm... not going to hurt you.." I confessed she stopped moving and looked at me, with raging defiant eyes, but behind that façade I could see the fear evolving her heart, I suddenly felt bad and kneeled in front of her, my head bowed, she gasped again.

I could see her look at my puzzled and before she could say something I began "I'm sorry for my rudeness." She let go of the sheets and now listened attentively "I didn't mean to hurt you, and for that I apologize." I ended, I didn't know what more to say, how could I explain to her what I felt in that moment? How betrayed I felt when I watched her mumbling prayers to the wolf-youkai's grave.

I felt hurt. I felt insignificant to her.

After a long silence I heard her whisper "Why?" I looked up from my position, new warm tears were falling from her eyes like a waterfall, I felt something stab my heart, but I kept still kneeling in front of her, and she continued "I just... he died Sesshoumaru, he died... fighting..." I looked confused all of the sudden, how was she able to do this? How was she able to forgive that youkai for making her life a living hell, for trying to kill her and chasing her like a dog. "How can you be so kind? So forgiven?" I asked.

She gasped at my question and answered "Because life is precious." I looked stunned at her, her eyes were somewhat dried and shone with a kindness I had never experienced before. "Because, the only thing I can do to make his weighting soul lighter is to forgive him for all the bad things he committed in his life." She smiled warmly when I nodded and now I sat in the same spot. "Then forgive me..." was all I could whisper, I felt my eyes closing and a strong pressure on my stomach and heart, was this how it felt to regret? To regret something with all my heart? I then felt her hands on my face, she lift it and looked at me in the eye, she was smiling happily and her gaze was soft and calming, I leaned into her gaze.

She whispered "I forgive you..." I felt as if a huge weight was off my chest and I couldn't help but touch the spot where my hand had hit her, I still felt bad about it, so I rubbed my thumb over it, caressing it in a slow motion.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stepped closer to her, taking, now with both hands, her face. Kagome flushed at this and she found herself closing her eyes. Their faces were coming closer and closer to each other, their lips separated by mere inches. He could feel her gulping in anxiety and her body's temperature rising at his touch, he was amused and moved his body closer to hers, now putting a firm hand on her waist making her body closer to his. She could hear him chuckle a little bit, she was warped in his strong grip and could feel his heart pounding in his chest and his hot breath spreading over her neck and cheeks, she felt the proximity and gulped again.

So close.

Lips almost touching.

When suddenly he pulled back, letting go of her and now stepping out of the room, shutting the door close, she stayed still for a moment trying to understand what just happen. She then heard Rin laughing outside of her room, she realized Sesshoumaru had backed away because he had heard little Rin. She flushed as red as a tomato. '_Then he was really about to..._' she flushed more at the thought '_What is happening to me!? Why am I so embarrassed?_' (maybe because a HOTTIE was about to kiss ya?! DUH!!) I then heard him talk to Rin and then she ran off to the gardens, he again stepped into the room.

'_Is he planning to end what he started?_' I suddenly hoped, I knew by then I was attracted to the taiyoukai, his silver bright long hair, his deep golden orbs, his strong yet delicate hands, and his tentative lips were so... tempting. She stopped thinking when she heard him saying "In the closet you'll find a training garment. Put it on and take your bow and arrows, I'll meet you at the dojo." With that he left, letting me alone in my thoughts.

'_Shit! I'm falling for this guy, I'm such a baka!_' I shouted in my head shaking it. I quickly opened the closet and found a training white gi and a red hakama I put it on took my bow and arrows and ran straight to the dojo.

* * *

I don't know what I was thinking, in a matter of seconds her skin seemed so fresh and delicate I couldn't avoid the urge of touching it. So soft and warm, I wanted to taste all of that, but then I heard Rin coming closer to the room. I quickly took action, let her go and step out of the room to greet Rin and send her away. She looked at me puzzled and asked.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, what are you doing in front of Kagome's room?" she seemed to brighten up and smiled widely at me "Oh!! Did you two talked? Is she happy now?" I faintly smiled and nod '_I think she's more than happy._' I chuckled in my mind. She smiled brightly and came to open the door but I stopped her "Rin, I need to discussed something more with.. Kagome." She seemed to get the point and ran off. After I entered I instructed her to meet me at the dojo. '_I might as well test her fighting skills..._' I thought, but deep inside I knew I couldn't escape the previous situation.

* * *

The dojo, was silent when I stepped in, I had my bow on my right hand and a leather quiver hanging on my back, I don't know why but I felt as someone was watching me. Out of the shadows came a large figure, it was Sesshoumaru, he looked at me and then motioned me to stand in the middle of the court. I did as told and then he pointed his finger at the target in front of me, I looked at it, it was a small jar colored in red, I looked up at Sesshoumaru again. "I want you to aim at that target and with your eyes closed shoot an arrow, can you do that?" he asked with authority, I sighed and aimed at the jar.

I closed my eyes, trying to remember the exact location of the jar in my head. I sighed nervously and then I heard him say "No, I did not ask you to **try** to shoot at it. You need to visualize it, feel the energy..." his voice was a deep groan that made me squeal "How am I suppose to do that? It's not like it's alive!" I was frustrated. He asked me to open my eyes and then focused on me for a moment before taking my hand in his "Can you feel it?" I flushed "What?" He smirked.

"Can you feel the heat coming from my body?" he said, I could only nod. "Can you say that, because my body in warm, because I breath and move, I am alive?" I was puzzled for a moment before looking again at the jar "Are you trying to say the jar is alive?" I was so confused, he shook his head slightly. He let go of my hand, I felt disappointed but paid attention to him. "We are all made of clay, just like that jar. We are the union of natural elements, are bodies are made out of them, then the jar is only a body, he doesn't possess a soul." I nodded in agreement. "If our bodies are made of clay that means there's energy in them." I nodded again. "Then the only thing you should focus on is the energy emanating from the jar, not it's shape nor it's size." I nodded finally understanding what he meant. He backed away from me, I stepped in front of the jar and closed my eyes.

'_Feel the energy..._' I repeated in my head, then in the darkness of my thoughts I could see light, and then I could see clearly, the walls, the floor of the dojo everything tainted in a golden light, then in front of me the jar. It was glowing intently, I could now raise my bow, aim and in the second I shot the arrow the jar was gone, the pieces falling to the floor like a rain of golden dust, I opened my eyes to see the same result. I turned around to see Sesshoumaru looking contently at me.

"Good, you shall practice on this, but not today." He came to one of the walls and pulled out a pair of shinais that were hanging. He threw one at me which I caught with my other hand, I looked at him "We shall now train your martial arts. You seem to know how to handle the bow and now we'll see what you can do with a sword."

He smirked, knowing this would be fun.

She gulped, knowing this would be awful.

She put her bow on the ground near one of the walls. And so did Sesshoumaru with Tokijin. They both stepped in the middle of the court, a few feet away from each other. Sesshoumaru adopted a stance and Kagome did as she could to pull out her own stance, she didn't know what she was doing. He then swung himself at her, bringing the shinai right to her head, she merely blocked the attack and stood her ground. She knew how to defend herself, that was a plus. He attacked again but this time charging her sides and hitting them "softly" (Sesshoumaru-like softness of course), she lost her balance and fell, he brought the shinai to her throat announcing his victory.

"You did not use what I just taught you." He frowned, she was breathing hard and stood up. "How am I suppose to focus when I'm being attacked?" He got closer to her, again the shinai to her throat, tentatively making her face him, her nose almost touching his.

"In the battlefield there are no rules, either you kill or die." With that he turned around took Tokijin and before leaving the room ordered "You will have an instructor to teach you how to fight." She pouted and reclaimed "I know how to defend myself, thank you very much!" he quickly turned again to her and scolded "Even if you have that strange power you cannot always depend on it." She was speechless, he was obviously right about that. He left and she pouted louder "**MOU**!!!".

* * *

**A/N:** So what do ya think? Sorry if the part of the "energy" thing resembled a lot to The Matrix lol not my intention. Chapters from now on are focused and Kagome's training, she'll train her powers and learn how to use the sword and other weapons.

**Glossary: **

Gi and hakama: It's the traditional Japanese wear, gi being the upper part and hakama the lower part.

Baka: Idiot.

Kendo: The Way of the Sword is the art of Japanese Samurai Swordsmanship.

Shinai: The shinai is a bamboo sword used for training, it's different from the bokken which is a wooden sword is often used by senseis , and the katana which is an actual Japanese sword (it cuts lol)

Thanks to the people that review and don't worry more action will come up.

**WP**


	9. 9 Training, Groping and Sighing

**A/N: **Hey there!!! Thanks for the reveiws and i hope you're liking my story. This chapter might be shorter than the others.

Coming up some more action envolving some cute hanyou with a missing arm (--U)!

ENJOY!

**WP**

* * *

**Between Lust and Love**

**Chapter 9: **Training, Groping and Sighing

For the past 2 days Kagome had started her own training, not liking the idea of having an instructor coming to teach her how to use a sword, kunais, or whatever weapon Sesshoumaru wanted her to learn, and why did the taiyoukai want her to learn how to use a weapon anyway? She just couldn't understand that youkai, violent and impulsive at first, then kind and protective and he was starting to become bossy and demanding all of the sudden. She sighed from her spot in the garden, she was practicing with her bow, trying to focusing on the small yellow jar 30 meters away from her. Even though she could see the energy from the jar emanating in the distance, she was confuse by the other energies circling her. She had learn that living beings were brighter than objects, because they had a soul. Sesshoumaru had explained to her that in this way she would be able to recognize an adversary and read his movements.

But she just couldn't concentrate.

'_Too much to think about_.' She sighed again, she took the bandage covering her eyes and sat down on the grass, she lift her head up letting the smooth cold breeze swift her hair and refresh her face. She then sensed a huge amount of energy coming closer to her, she opened her eyes and recognized Sesshoumaru nearing her, she gave him a small smile and motioned him to sit next to her. Without thinking twice he did so.

"How are you?" she asked trying to pull out a conversation. It didn't work for he didn't answer just nodded, even so she was satisfied and enjoyed the silence between them. She was interrupted when he start saying "Tell me about you." He asked politely, she looked at him, he was awkwardly embarrassed she could feel it even if his face didn't show it.

"What do you want to know?" she asked trying to tease him a little bit, she knew he wasn't a talkative person. He shrug and sigh "I don't know, just tell me." He said simply, Kagome knew he wasn't going to reply the next time so she started "Well... a year ago I lost my family..." she said sadly, this made Sesshoumaru look at her, wishing she wouldn't cry, he hated to see her crying. She recovered and hold in a tear "We lived in a small village, I don't remember much though. I remember a huge field, green and wide as wide as the eye could see. I remember my mother, but not her face, and my father, and..." she held it there before continuing "my brother..." Sesshoumaru asked "How is it you don't remember them?" she chuckled at the question, to her it was obvious "Well that happen before I was Kouga's slave. They died when a horde of youkais attacked the village, well my father died in the war but my mother and brother..." she stopped and then started again "I remember trying to save them and then a pile of wood fell on my head, that's why I can't remember..." she stayed quiet. Sesshoumaru felt bad for asking.

"That's why you don't remember having this powers?" he asked, she nodded.

A long silence. And before anyone could say anything more Rin came running towards them.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!!" she shouted, Sesshoumaru stood and looked at her "What is it Rin?" She was breathing hard form the running and before saying anything pulled his hakama and started saying "There's a weird man at the gate, he says he wants to talk to Sesshoumaru-sama, but his scary..." he patted her head lightly and without a word went inside. Kagome stayed with Rin, she hugged her and tickled her a little bit laughing hard before asking "How is the man like Rin-chan?". Rin thought for a moment putting her finger over her chin "He has short hair, green eyes, and he's weird..." Kagome looked at her puzzled "How... weird?" she asked.

Rin smiled "Very weird!" and ran off, leaving Kagome who also headed to the palace. She could hear people talking in the dinning room, before she could stay in the shadow and listen Sesshoumaru had discovered her "Kagome, stop hiding and come inside." '_Damn!_' were her thoughts, as she gently opened the paper door and entered the room, the man at the other side of the table, stood to greet her, eyes wide as he noticed her.

"Damn Sesshoumaru what a **catch**!!" he exclaimed, this made Kagome skip and glare at the individual, he was wearing a bleu-marine cape and a red bandana, he had green eyes and only one strip on both his cheeks, like Sesshoumaru but instead they were green matching his eyes. She didn't like the guys attitude. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, slightly amused by Kagome's reaction. "Kagome please sit." He ordered, silently she kneeled between the both of them, disgusted by the newcomer's stare. Sesshoumaru noticed this and introduced "This is Shinosuke-san he's the prince of the Southern Lands." The youkai came closer to Kagome and kneeled in front of her, taking her hand in his clawed one and kissing it softly "Dozo yoroshiku Kagome-sama." He said in a playful tone. '_God his arrogant!_' she thought at the same time. Sesshoumaru held a growl in his throat at this, but thought that it wouldn't be convenient to kill the prince of the Southern Lands, at least not until he became Lord.

After the little scene Sesshoumaru introduced Kagome "This is Kagome, she's.... Rin's attendant." Shinosuke's eyebrow twitched "Oh, I thought she was one of your mistress. So she keeps an eye on the little one, interesting." Kagome recorded the words "**one** of your mistress" with anger. Was he having mistress? Was he really **that** kind of guy? Sesshoumaru wasn't pleased with this small chat and ended it going straight to the point "Shinosuke-san has brought you your new instructors Kagome." Kagome answered back "So there's more than one?". Before they could answer Shinosuke interrupted standing up "May I present you our finest warriors." He helped Kagome to stand, gallantly and led her and Sesshoumaru to the gardens where servants were circling a couple of humans, a man and a woman more precisely. They stood in front of them.

Shinosuke announced "This is our finest human martial arts fighter, as Sesshoumaru requested..." he bowed and pulled the young woman to the front. She had long brownish hair tide up in a high pony tail. She was wearing a black tight garment with a pink armor covering most of her: chest, legs, arms and back were protected, she bowed low and introduced herself "Sango, demon-exterminator." Sesshoumaru seemed mad at this "How dare you bring me a taiji!!" Shinosuke quickly baked away "But my Lord, you request the finest ones and none of our warriors is stronger than her!".

* * *

Kagome came closer to Sango, she quickly bowed politely as she was used to, but Kagome lift her head up saying "There is no need for such a formal procedure." Then smiled when the exterminator looked at her puzzled. She turned to Sesshoumaru and said "I like her. She can keep me company, can we keep her?" Sesshoumaru frown but sigh and nodded, she smiled at him and came to his side once again. Sango retreated to the back and the man, who looked like a monk came forward.

Shinosuke stated "This, is Miroku, he's a monk but masters magic spells and the art of divination." Miroku bowed as low as Sango had once bowed, he was wearing a long purple and black robe, his hair was short and he held a golden staff. (in this fic he does not have the Kazaana (black hole)!!)

Kagome could feel something strange about this monk. But then looked at Sesshoumaru who was inspecting the monk carefully as if he would be a threat for him.

Miroku looked up to Kagome and couldn't help himself "May the heavens be blessed! I think I have found a fallen angel!" he said while holding Kagome's hands, who was now blushing in deep red, Sesshoumaru on the other hand had planed to shred the monk into pieces, but before anyone could do anything a large boomerang hit Miroku's head, slamming him to the ground. The boomerang was Sango's who was now glaring daggers at the sore monk "How dare you do **that**?! Show some respect for God's sake!!" She kicked his sides and bowed deeply at Sesshoumaru "Please forgive him my Lord, this will never happen again! I swear by my honor and life, just forgive his life!" Sesshoumaru stared at the bowing woman and growled deeply, but Kagome put a hand over his and squeezed it, he turned to look at her and she smiled at him.

'_If that is what you wish..._' he sighed and ordered a few servants to lead the new instructors to their rooms while he took care of business with Shinosuke. "You too Kagome, you might as well show them around the palace." With that he entered the dining room with Shinosuke and let Kagome to her luck.

* * *

Sango quickly bowed at her "My Lady please forgive Houshi-sama!" Kagome looked at her embarrassed and pouted "Would you stop doing that? It's not like I'm a high classy lady!!" she smiled at Sango "Sango... right? You don't need to do all of that with me... maybe with Sesshoumaru but not with **me**!" she laugh. Sango glared at Miroku who was now standing (for the moment) "You're lucky she's so nice!! What were you thinking?!" Miroku grinned at Sango "You were worried?" Sango blushed "Huh? N-No... I mean yes of course! You could've gotten killed!!". Miroku took Sango's hands in his and looked deep into her eyes "Does this mean...?" she sighed and looked menacingly at him "No Miroku I will **NOT** bear you're child, for the 47th time!!" All of this made Kagome laugh, they obviously liked each other, but Sango was too stubborn to admit it.

Miroku looked at Kagome and smiled "She does seem nice... hum... Kagome-sama?" Kagome stopped laughing and smiled "What is it?" Miroku looked at her intensely "Are you one of Lord Sesshoumaru's mistresses?" Kagome was now blushing hard and looking at the floor but exclaimed "Of course not! I'm just his guest that's all!" she answered a tint of disappointment in her voice. This shocked Miroku who had thought Kagome was Sesshoumaru's mate for the way they acted around each other. Shinobu came to them and announced "You're rooms are ready, please follow me."

Shinobu took them to the side opposite to Kagome and Rin's bedrooms, they passed the reception hall, some of the more guest-rooms, Sesshoumaru's studio and finally reached the rooms, both Sango and Miroku had a room for each other.

Miroku sighed "And I was hoping I'd stayed with Sango..." he whispered, Shinobu heard this and questioned "Do you wish to share a room? We can put a bigger futon for the two of you." Kagome had to giggle, the moment was **priceless**: Miroku had immediately accepted Shinobu's suggestion and Sango had quickly punch him hard in the face, knocking him and started apologizing to Shinobu, who only nodded, bowed at Kagome and retreated.

"I swear Houshi-sama, if you keep doing that you're going to kill us both!" she then felt something on her behind and turned red from anger before kicking Miroku's ribs and screaming "STOP **GROPPING** ME YOU PERVERT!!" Kagome laugh as hard as she could, it had being a long time since she laugh that hard, she was in tears, and clutching her stomach.

This did bring a little light to the palace, she was glad to have another friend other than Shinobu, it's not like she didn't like her, but she was still a youkai. Kagome wanted someone like her to talk to.

* * *

After a few hours Kagome had showed them the hole palace, Sango was amazed by the garden and Miroku by the huge amount of guest rooms. Kagome seemed very pleased with the new comers and finally retired to take a well-deserved bath, she greeted her new friends farewell and headed to her room to get her things and then to the springs. Shinobu had given her an aromatic bar that was said to be of some sort of remedy. (a.k.a: Soap XD) She entered the hot springs her muscles relaxing at the heat of the water, her long raven hair floating on it's surface, Kagome was thankful.

"Gee, I really enjoy this springs..." she sighed laying into a dragon shaped stone on the back of the pool.

She closed her eyes for a second thinking again at Miroku's question. Somehow she couldn't keep thinking about the idea of being Sesshoumaru's mate, she knew she had feelings for him, very strong ones indeed, but she also knew how he felt about a human and a youkai mating. '_For the way he talked about his half-brother, I just know he won't allow himself to fall for me, no matter how much I try..._' she sighed disappointed at this. She could recall all of the moments she had blushed and felt awkward with Sesshoumaru around, the worst part of it was he actually enjoyed making her feel nervous and embarrassed.

'_Enough of that guy!_' she scolded in her head.

After the hot bath, she slipped into her night-yukata and went towards her room.

"I can't believe, I'm attracted to him..." she whispered "I mean heaven knows how hot and sexy he is, but hell also knows what an arrogant selfish jerk he can be." She entered her room and found Shinobu putting some new kimono's in her dresser, she welcomed her "Kagome-san, I'm sorry I entered your room without permission but Lord Sesshoumaru requested to give you these." Two new kimonos were neatly folded inside the dresser, I smiled widely "I think he's trying to spoil me!" I laugh and Shinobu smiled. "Lord Sesshoumaru seems very fond of you." I was now blushing and sat down on her futon motioning Shinobu to do the same.

They were silent for a moment and then Kagome asked "Shinobu... do all demon Lords have... mistresses?" Shinobu looked at her surprised "Well of course! It depends of their rank that is." Kagome looked up "How so?" Shinobu answered "You see, the more ranked the demon is the more mistresses he can possess of course it depends on the demon's interests. For example Lord Shinosuke is known for his many mistresses, his a charming youkai and has at least 4 of them." Kagome was shocked '_**FOUR**?!_' she then lowered her head and looked at her knees for a moment '_Does that mean Sesshoumaru has it's own mistresses?_' Shinobu felt her insecurity and added "Oh but M'Lord is not so keen of mistresses, he had one once but it was only because Lord Inutashou requested it. He's the reserved kind of youkai, he believes one should give himself only to his mate, I say his a fine youkai." She stooped and Kagome looked relieved '_So he's not that kind of person..._' she sighed.

Shinobu saw this and added "You know Kagome-sama, in all of my years being Lord Sesshoumaru's personal medic I have never seeing him so close to someone, not even Rin-sama. I hear you're also interested in him?" she asked cunningly, she had hit the spot, Kagome was blushing which proved her point.

Kagome nodded before saying "But please do not tell him! Even if his interested in me I fear he won't accept his own feelings..." she said disappointed Shinobu looked at her in shock "How so, M'Lady?" Kagome looked down before answering "Because I'm a human..." They stayed silent for a while before Kagome asked Shinobu to leave so she could sleep. Shinobu did as ordered and left her in her room. Kagome laid on her futon looking at the ceiling.

'_Yes, he could never love me... He fears being like his father and he doesn't want to make the same mistake as he did..._' she sighed, and closed her eyes falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N**: Yey Sango and Miroku are there!! I love Miroku! He's funny !! Well hope you liked the chappie!

**Glossary**:

Taiji: Demon exterminator.

Houshi-sama: Polite way of calling a priest (I guess).

**WP**


	10. 10 The barrier separating us

**A/N:** Well I hope you like this chapter!!

Thanks for the reviews!!

"dialogue"

--Thoughts in Kagome's head—

'_thoughts_'

**WP **

* * *

**Between Lust and Love**

**Chapter 10: **The barrier separating us

"Ok Kagome now it's your turn to attack me! C'mon show me what you got!" Sango yelled on the opposite side of the dojo.

It has being 4 days since Kagome's instructors, Sango and Miroku, had arrived to Sesshoumaru's palace. Since that day Kagome had started her tiring training. Every morning before the sun came up she would go to the forest with Miroku to train her magic powers, and in the afternoon she would spend hours practicing kendo and other martial arts with Sango, she barely had time to see Sesshoumaru for he also was busy most of the time.

"Are you sure Sango?" Kagome asked nervously, she didn't want to fight her new friend. Sango only nodded, Kagome gripped her shinai before charging at Sango.

Front. Front. Side. Front. Low. Side. '_Kagome's attacks are always the same..._' Sango though disappointed blocking every move and finally attacking her on the sides. Kagome fell to the ground, breathing hard. "If you keep using the same series of attacks you won't get **anywhere**!" Sango ordered before motioning Kagome to stand up, normally Sango would be kind and nice with her but at training time she would become so strict. Kagome winced and caught her sides sore from Sango's attacks. Sango sighted "You need more practice. Let's take a break." Kagome nodded and both went to the gardens where Miroku was meditating near the small pond, Sango smiled maliciously before jumping on him crashing his head on the ground, a loud yell was heard and then after some time the usual slap. It was always the same.

Kagome sighted, she had progressed in her magical abilities but her combat skills hadn't improved so much, she was starting to believe she was never going to be able to hold a sword, she then sensed Sesshoumaru's presence coming up behind her. She turned around to greet him "Hello Sesshoumaru. How have you being?" Sesshoumaru looked at her from the corner of the eye and nodded asking back "How is the training? Any improvement?" Kagome lowered her head for a moment and before she could reply Sesshoumaru whispered "I see... then you should train harder." With that he left her alone. Kagome pouted. '_Mou! Why does he have to leave? We have barely have time to be **together** and now he just leaves me like he doesn't care!!_' Kagome was silent for a moment before her thoughts were interrupted by Miroku.

"Kagome-sama would you be so kind to do me a favor?" Kagome blinked confused before nodding. Miroku smiled triumphal and asked "Sango here wants to see your great improvement in magic, so I was thinking you could show her your abilities dueling me." Kagome smiled nervously "Duel? Against you?" Miroku smiled brightly "Well of course, come!" he instructed, he went quickly to the dojo to retrieve Kagome's bow and arrows and leaded her and Sango far into the forest and into a clearing. They both positioned on opposite sides each one taking their own weapons. Kagome in the far right and Miroku in the far left, Sango in the middle so as to have a better view of the battle. Miroku motioned Kagome to start. She pulled her bow and an arrow shooting at his target, as expected Miroku dodged the attack and pulled something out of his pocket, it was a tiny bottle filled with some black liquid, he threw the bottle at Kagome. With her bow she broke the bottle and a black cloud sprung around her, making her loose her sight on Miroku, she started concentrating and suddenly aimed 3 arrows at a direction, Miroku winced in pain as one of the arrows reached his leg. He cast a curative spell on the wound before attacking Kagome now face to face, with his staff he made her loose her bow, she was now weaponless.

"What are you going to do now Kagome-sama?" he said softly chuckling a little.

Kagome smiled "What you have taught me to." With that said, she closed her eyes and a purple aura enveloped her in a bubble, making a void with her own powers the black cloud dissipated and again the battle field was clear. Sango stood in shock. But the battle wasn't over yet. Kagome started attacking without her bow, she pulled her arms over her hand, uttering a spell a ball of purple energy appeared over her head and the air around her became strong, lifting leaves up and making the tree braches swing back and forth. Miroku didn't stand there to look, he charged with his staff but a barrier stopped him from attacking Kagome, and it was then that Kagome released her energy ball, it circled Miroku, electrical shocks making him wince in pain. Kagome sighed exhausted but didn't notice Miroku freeing from her spell it was then she felt a hot punch on her ribs, a fire ball had hit her. She was now on the floor rubbing her sore ribs before standing up. It was time to end this, it was then the aura around Kagome's small body started forming and growing more and more, Miroku's aura as well began to grow matching Kagome's. Suddenly Kagome started feeling something was terribly wrong, it was too late to act, her aura broke down and the energy she was assembling imploded making her fly and hit hard a nearby tree. She shouted in pain feeling some bones cracking under her skin.

Sango rapidly rushed by her side when she fell to the ground. Miroku as well was as well next to her.

"Kagome-chan! **Kagome-chan!**" Sango called. Kagome opened slowly her eyes whispering her friend's name, but fell unconscious. Miroku started casting healing spells on Kagome's body when suddenly Kagome's purple aura formed a barrier, throwing Sango and Miroku away from the girls body. "Nani?" asked Miroku. Sango was surprised "Houshi-sama, it's Kagome's aura." Miroku frowned '_No... this can't be!_' "Sango, go get Sesshoumaru-sama." Sango without question went quickly to get the busy taiyoukai.

* * *

I felt a familiar aura forming in the woods, I knew it was Kagome practicing with that lecherous monk. But then something strange happen and Kagome's strong aura disappeared and reappeared '_Strange..._' I thought for a moment before catching the taiji's scent. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" she exclaimed gazing up at me, I frowned "What is it?" she tried to catch her breath and said "Kagome-chan is in trouble." This made me worry, and I ordered her to lead me to her.

When I stepped on the clearing I noticed Kagome's body on the ground, her face and clothes covered in dirt, I then saw the monk putting some strange papers a few feet away from her body. I felt anger for a moment, but before I could say anything he came up to me "My Lord Kagome-sama is trapped!" I frowned and went straight at Kagome, her training gi and hakama were torn and stained with blood and she was turning pale, it was then I noticed she was bleeding from a wound on her back, I quickly went closer to touch her, but it was then an electrical shock alerted me not letting me coming anyway near her, I groan. "What is this magic?" The monk came closer to me bowing politely "It seems Kagome's powers have taken over her own body." I nodded in understanding '_She has created a barrier over her own body..._' "We need to take her out of there... Do something!" I ordered angrily I was starting to lose control, Miroku looked down at his feet "I'm afraid there's not much I can do, Kagome has lost control of her powers, the only way she can pull out of that barrier is by gaining her control again, but I fear she won't be able. She's too weak and right now she's unconscious, if she keeps losing blood she will die eventually."

The taiji angrily shouted "No! I won't let that happen!" She pulled her boomerang and yelled before delivering the strike "**HIRAIKOTSU!!**" unfortunately the boomerang flew away from the barrier, not making a single scratch. "Physical attacks won't have any effect, only magic can destroy the barrier." Miroku informed, I was sick of him. I lift him by his collar and snarled at him "Stop your worthless chattering and do something about it!!" I threw him to the ground and called the servants. Shinobu was the first to arrive, she stared nervously at Kagome's limp form, I ordered her to build a tent around Kagome that way she would be protected. With all the movement Rin came to the spot asking what was happening.

"Rin is worried, what is happening, is Kagome-chan ok?" she said with teary eyes.

I patted her head slightly reassuring her "Do not worry, everything is going to be fine." She nodded and Jaken took her to her room. I went inside the library.

* * *

For a couple of hours Sesshoumaru stayed in the library reading and trying to find a way to break Kagome's barrier. Meanwhile Sango and Miroku where helping to build the tent in which Kagome's body will be guarded. "He really cares for her." Sango pointed, Miroku sighted and nodded silently while putting paper amulets around the place, maybe he would be able to pull out a healing spell through Kagome's barrier. "Is Kagome-chan going to be ok Houshi-sama?" she asked sadly. Miroku looked away from his task and into Sango's sad eyes "Don't worry I'll try to do all I can to at least heal her, but I honestly don't know if she will be able to pull herself out of her own barrier." Sango nodded sadly, Miroku sighted and pulled her into a comforting embrace "I'll figure a way."

They stayed like that for a while, before Miroku retrieved to his own room to study the situation.

Preparations for Kagome were long and hard, all of the servants have being working for hours trying to build something to cover Kagome's body, it wasn't so easy because of the fact that they could barely get close to her. Sesshoumaru had gone to the construction and see how Kagome was doing. Miroku had lend to Sango some healing scrolls and some had worked as to heal some of Kagome's cuts, but her bones were still broken and she had lost a lot of blood. Her lips were turning blue and you could see her shaking, she still hadn't woken up.

'_Kagome..._' Sesshoumaru thought over and over again, he had tried to seek a way to free her from that prison but couldn't. All he could do was hope the scrolls of the monk would work and that she would wake up and free herself.

"Sesshoumaru-sama..." came Rin's voice behind the taiyoukai, she was wearing her night yukata.

"Rin you should be in bed..." he scowled

She looked down at her feet and then back at the tent. "Rin wants to see Kagome-chan..." I looked at her for a moment, then I stared at the taiji coming out of the tent, she seemed to have heard the girls request for she looked at Sesshoumaru and nodded. The taiyoukai took the little girl by the arm and guided her into the tent, it was filled with incense and a fire around Kagome, the walls had the monks scrolls and he could no longer smell blood over Kagome, he was glad.

He felt Rin clutch to his hakama not very sure if she really wanted to see the state of Kagome. He motioned her to look and she was somewhat glad to see she was not bleeding. "Kagome-chan..." she whispered stepping closer to her, the area of the barrier was marked so she knew when to stop from closing in.

When she noticed Kagome was still unconscious she began to silently sob. Sesshoumaru put his hand over her head, softly caressing her hair and started "She will be fine Rin." Rin turned around and hugged the taiyoukai uttering softly "I want her back... please Sesshoumaru-sama... bring her back...". Sesshoumaru felt something in his heart hurt when he looked at Kagome, she was so close and yet unreachable, he too wanted her back.

In that moment he promise himself he'll do anything to bring her back.

Anything.

* * *

**:::::Kagome's head:::::**

--I feel cold.... I feel so cold... It's so dark, what happen?—

"You're trapped!" said a high-pitched voice near her, she tried to look around but her body wouldn't respond to her orders.

--Why can't I move? Who or what are you?—she inquired, feeling frustrated from not being able to move her own body.

"You can't move because I don't want you to move. And I'm someone you know, hehe! I'm you!" After that a small girl over 6 years old appeared in front of Kagome, she wore a mask and was giggling and hoping around Kagome's numb form.

--You're me? The what am I doing here? What happen? Let me move!—

The girl started giggling again "Nope! I won't let you! You hurt yourself, if I let you go you'll hurt us both!" she yelled, Kagome could feel her body become all of the sudden heavy, like it was sinking on the floor below her. She started panicking –What are you doing? I'm... sinking... please... stop this!!—she mustered all the power she could to use her body but nothing worked, she could feel colder every minute that passed. The little girl kneeled in front of her and said "I'm keeping you safe, the bad youkai wants to eat us!"

Two words rang in Kagome's head "**Youkai**" and "**Eat**" she exclaimed –Sesshoumaru? The youkai? He won't eat me, or you!—The little girl pouted "No! You like him that's why you can't see it!!" She then disappeared leaving Kagome sinking into the cold oblivion.

--Sesshoumaru...--

**:::::End of Kagome's head:::::**

It must have being very late.

Sango had come to bring me some meal and tell him the scrolls had worked but only partially. I was thankful for that but still I wasn't hungry, I needed to find a way to help Kagome.

I had Buda scrolls, old parchments with spells still none of them would work for this kind of situation. "Maybe something related to Kagome's strange powers..." I said to myself skipping some pages, I then read something: _"...families from this strange clan were exiled and now live in the wild....they were known to possess strange powers....women from this clan were named "mikos" for only they could control these powers.... Purple aura...."_ It hit me like Sango's boomerang over my head '_Kagome... she's a miko...._'.

Now that I knew Kagome's origins I could easily find a cure.

After half an hour I had read all about the strange clan, only to find at the end some information about the present situation, I read: "..... purifying powers.... Shielding.... Only to be broken when performing the Inuyatsu.... Inu-youkai blood needed.... The ceremony will...." I gasped in surprise. I couldn't believe what I had just read, but I knew there wasn't any other way to bring her back.

'_I need to inform this to Sesshoumaru-sama._'

Miroku left his room to go immediately to taiyoukai's chambers. He knew what was to be done.

* * *

**A/N**: I know it wasn't long but I'm running out of ideas, I really wanna get to the good part of it (lol)!!

Anyway hope you liked it.

Thanks again to my reviewers!!

**WP**


	11. 11 Cause and Consequence

**A/N**: Hello there!! Well this chap is one of my favorites I wanted to do something different for Kagome's transformation and so I came up with the Inuyastu. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter as well as the rest of the fic!

-- Kagome's thought's in her head

"" dialogue

'' true thoughts

**WP**

* * *

**Between Lust and Love**

**Chapter 11**: Cause and Consequence

I stayed the hole night in the tent, next to Kagome, I wanted to make sure she was going to survive the night '_Silly it's not like I could do anything to prevent that from happening_.' I growled softly at the thought of not being able to help her in this situation, she had once saved my life and I couldn't even make sure she would survive one single night.

Pathetic indeed.

But I can't help worrying about her even if I can't help her right now, I want to make sure she's ok, I don't know why but I'm worried most of the time for her safety, like I worry for Rin's safety. '_I hope I'm not getting my father's weakness..._' I then heard someone approached I recognized it's smell "Come inside monk." I ordered in a cold voice. He entered the tent silently, first looking at Kagome, noticing she had recovered her normal skin color, that was a good sign. Then noticing the taiyoukai's cold glare, he bowed politely "M'Lord."

"What is it that you want?" I inquired emotionless.

"I have found a way to break Kagome-sama's shell." He said simply, this made my heart skip a bit but I remained calm "Speak." I ordered not losing my composure. "I have discovered Kagome-sama's origins, she comes from an ancient clan of gifted women called mikos. That's where her powers come from, I suspect she's the only member remaining. Either way, her blood has purifying powers, which make her stronger than regular humans. Therefore her aura is stronger and can not be broken by any human spell." He stopped and held an old piece of parchment in his hands, I looked at it meticulously, most of it was writing in a foreign language but the sketches showed some kind of ceremony. I looked at the monk expectantly.

"This is the Inuyatsu, it's a ceremony that was performed long ago by the mikos. At a certain age, the mikos would start training their magic powers, but a few of them wouldn't be able to control their own powers, either they died or automatically shelter themselves into their own aura. Just like Kagome-sama did." I nodded in understanding. "When this happen there was only one way to brake the shell and it was through the Inuyatsu. This ceremony involves the use of inu-youkai blood and some magic chants. The ceremony wasn't often used because most of the mikos that lost control over their aura died, it was said to be a impure ceremony." I frowned at the mention of the word "**impure**".

"What does that mean?" I asked, he answered "It means the miko will become impure because of the youkai's blood." I frowned again "Why would that happen?" the monk looked down for a moment hiding his face with his bangs "Because, M'Lord, the miko itself will become a youkai." I was stunned, surprised to say the least, this meant that the only way Kagome could be saved was to transform her into a youkai. "What will exactly happen?" I asked wanting to know every step of the process.

The monk looked up at me and said "The youkai's blood fusions with the miko's pure blood, the youkai prevails and finally the miko will turn into a full-blooded youkai making the miko shield disappear and freeing her. Kagome-sama will lose a part of her miko powers and will obtain, instead, youkai powers." I knew what had to be done. I stood up and glanced down at the monk "You have done well, search the materials you need for the ceremony, wake Shinobu up and ask her whatever you need."

With that Miroku bowed again and went straight to the palace. Leaving Sesshoumaru alone to think of the situation.

Kagome was about to become a demon.

A full blooded demon. Somehow he liked the idea, he liked it a lot.

* * *

"Sango wake up!" she heard someone calling, but she didn't listen, she covered herself with her covers "Sango, **wake up!**" came again '_Mou! Leave me alone!!_' she screamed in her head, not wanting to wake up. She then felt "something" caressing "something" and finally decided to wake up and **KILL** the person to which the first "something" belonged to. Miroku was on the floor, Sango was fuming and her face was as red as a tomato. "For Kami's sake Houshi-sama!! **STOP GROPPING ME!!!**" Miroku stood up quickly "There's no time for that I have found it!!" Sango looked at him puzzled "Found what?" she asked yawning, he took her by the arm and pulled her to the hall trying as fast as he could to get to Shinobu's room "I have found the way to break through Kagome's barrier." Sango couldn't believe it.

"How?" she asked. He sighted "You won't like it." And started whispering the hole story to her and then she yelled "**SAY WHAT?!?!?**" He covered her mouth with his hands preventing any sound from coming out "Shh! Sango you'll wake Rin-sama up!" He let go of her and she was still under the shock "You mean to tell me Kagome is going to become a full-blooded youkai?" Miroku nodded "We don't have time to decide whether it's a good or a bad thing, we need to do the ceremony for Kagome's sake!" she nodded finally giving in and helping him to wake the rest of the servants.

* * *

**Kagome's head**

--Am I awake?—All she could see was dark, she could feel her body, she was not cold anymore, she was warm.

"Yes you're awake, do you feel better?" the little voice rang in the distance. –I can move...-- she concluded "Yes I will let you move from now on, it's not like you can run away anyway!" she started giggling. –Why are you keeping me here?—she asked softly, the little girl appeared a few feet near her, the mask still covering her face. "I told, you! So the bad youkai won't eat us! This is our world, no one can harm us here! It's **perfect**!" she exclaimed whirling. –No it's not!—Kagome argued –There's no one here, we're...alone. All the people I love are outside, somewhere: Sango, Miroku, Rin and even Sesshoumaru! Why are you doing this to us?— she took the little girls shoulders and shook them lightly, the girl started sobbing "You don't understand!! Papa is gone! Mama is gone! And even itouto-chan is gone! I don't want to lose anyone! All I have is you!"

Kagome felt bad for a moment before hugging the little creature --It's ok... I'm here, I will always be here. But I want to be with the other people I love... you understand that don't you?—the little girl nodded before taking off her mask, she had a strange symbol marked on her forehead, it was shaped like a moon, just like Sesshoumaru's. She smiled at Kagome before saying "**Kagome wake up!**"

In a flash my eyes were greeted by a dim light and I could feel my back hurt, I couldn't move. I then saw Sesshoumaru at the end of a room I called him with a rough voice, he heard for he turned his gaze to me and stood up, mouth wide open.

* * *

I couldn't believe was I was seeing, she was awake, her deep bleu orbs stared at me in disbelief and so did my golden ones. She was awake, that made me feel so relieved. I couldn't help but go straight at her, almost forgetting about the barrier that was formed around her. She looked at me with worried and confused eyes and muttered my name, then looked puzzled at the purple aura circling her and asked "What's this?" I looked at her from the other side of the thin energy wall and a comforting expression in my face "You're trapped in your own aura." I said simply, she blinked once and then twice trying to figure out what was exactly what I was saying. I had to smile at her naivety. I suggested her not to move from the spot and not to try to brake the barrier with her hands, I then heard the monk entering the tent.

"Kagome-sama is awake!" he exclaimed, the taiji behind him smiled widely at Kagome crying out her name, Kagome smiled trying not to worry too much her friend.

"Kagome-sama are you well?" asked Miroku, searching intently her body for any wounds. She grimaced when she tried to move and answered "My ribs are broken I can feel them hurt whenever I move and my back is sore from the fall." Miroku nodded in understanding and motioned the servants to prepare for the ceremony. Some started positioning candles all over the place and others started drawing strange symbols on the floor, a couple more positioned a small jar at the center of the draws and then when all was settled Miroku came closer to Kagome's shield.

"Kagome-sama listen to me, this barrier can only be broken by performing a particular ritual, called the Inuyatsu. Unfortunately this ritual will turn you into a full-blooded youkai. I'm sorry but it's the only way..." he looked down at his feet, Kagome gasped before answering "A full-blooded youkai? Then I won't be able to become a human ever again?" Miroku shook his head slightly. Kagome was silent for a moment before exclaiming "Do it. If it's the only way I'll ever be with you guys again then I'll do **anything**." Sesshoumaru had listened to this and smiled lightly. Miroku nodded and went in front of the jar in the middle of the symbols. He took the jar and went to Sesshoumaru, bowing low "M'Lord if you please."

The taiyoukai nodded before ripping his arm's skin with his sharp claws, blood dripping inside the jar. After the appropriate amount was filled a servant quickly and carefully bandaged his Lord's arm. Miroku placed the jar on the floor and began chatting some strange lyrics.

After a silent moment the hole staff of servants began to chant along and a whirl of wind formed below Miroku's feet, a bleu hue circled him and the chanting became louder and louder.

Kagome suddenly felt something in her chest pound in a strong hit, a white cloud began to rise from her chest. She cried out in pain and for a moment Sesshoumaru was on the verge of canceling the hole thing. The chanting ringed in her head becoming louder and louder, then the white cloud explode in her chest, she screamed and cried as her heart pound on her chest harder and harder like a drum. Breathing becoming almost impossible. The bleu hue became bloody red and the blood in the jar dissipated not leaving a single drop on it's container. The wind became strong, blowing off the candles. Miroku then began screaming incoherent words.

All of them chanting, louder, screaming, humming, then in a flash of light the white cloud disappeared and the red hue entered Kagome's body, falling into the ground while the purple aura dissipated.

Everyone stopped their chanting, their humming and their screaming, silence remained. Sesshoumaru looked intently at Kagome's body, he wanted to go closer to her and to take her in his embrace but before he could do so, something happen.

Kagome's back arched her head falling on her back and her legs trembling uncontrollably. Her arms twisting and scratching each other in a frightening dance. Sango covered her mouth with her hands, fearing the worst.

Kagome started crying and wincing in pain, she felt as if her chest burned and every single bone of her body broke into small pieces. She felt her arms and legs become lighter, she tried to move them but found out she couldn't. Another wave of pain made her cry out louder this time she opened her eyes only to find out she was blind and then she suddenly could see, she bite her lip in pain and noticed her teeth were sharper, she reached to touch her face and saw claws forming in her hands. Then the pain ended and her body felt heavy, she felt tired and lay there.

Sesshoumaru didn't know the transformation will be so shocking and painful, he had observed every part of it in a stun but it was when Miroku came running to Kagome that he knew the ritual was over. She had become a full-blooded youkai, out of his own blood.

"Kagome-sama!" Miroku cried followed closely by Sango "Kagome-chan! Are you alright?" Kagome couldn't move she just smiled at both of them and uttered weakly "I'm... fine." Sango felt like she was about to cry out of happiness and Miroku sighted happily he noticed all of her wounds had healed, probably due to the fact that youkai's could heal rapidly. Sesshoumaru came in a flash, Kagome noticed his amazed face and had to giggled "I'm back." She said happily, Sesshoumaru smiled warmly at her remark and bend down to carry her. She couldn't help but fall asleep in his strong protective embrace.

Miroku and Sango bowed at their master as he retrieved to leave Kagome in her bedroom.

"It's being a long day huh?" Miroku sighted, stretching his arms lazily.

Sango nodded and smiled "I'm glad she alright. But..."

Miroku looked at her puzzled "But?"

Sango sighted her gaze falling to her feet "But, she's a youkai now."

Miroku smiled knowingly and put a reassuring arm around Sango's shoulders "So? What troubles you?" Sango blushed slightly at his gesture before answering "She won't be able to become a human again, she won't live the life of a human anymore!" Miroku nodded "I understand, but thinking closely about it, I think it's not such a bad thing." '_At least not for Sesshoumaru-sama_.' He chuckled at the thought. "What are you laughing at?" Sango asked.

"Oh nothing just some funny idea I got."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**A/N:** So you liked it? Have anything to say? Well thanks to all the people who review (I love you guys!!)

Itouto little brother (imouto is used for "little sister")

Matta Ja!

**WP**


	12. 12 Kiss and Spare

**Between Lust and Love**

****

**Chapter 12: **Kiss and Spare

I opened my eyes, the bright light coming through the paper doors hurt my eyes so I quickly closed them again, reopening them slowly adjusting to the light. I blinked once and was relieved to see the familiar setting, my room, with all my stuff. I narrowed my eyes from my bed to the paper door, and shook my head lightly before asking to myself '_Was it all just a dream?_' I pulled one hand to my head and sensed something different about it, I stared at her in awe, I had claws.

'_I..._' I reached for my ears and found out they were pointy and longer than before and then finally, as I moved, I felt something furry surrounding my shoulder I looked to see a fluffy... something. I touched it and it reacted, I was surprised at first but then found awfully amusing to poke it. "Then I am a... demon..." I sighted, the **thing** moved as if nodding to my statement. I sighted. Then it hadn't being a dream, Sesshoumaru had used his youkai blood in some strange ritual and that had broken the barrier surrounding her, and had also made her a full-blooded youkai.

She had sharp claws, pointy ears and a fluffy...something, just like Sesshoumaru. It then hit her, she reached to the table near her futon, where she kept a mirror, she examined her face, she had two purple stripes in each cheek, a red one circling her eyelids and a blue crescent on her forehead. She also noticed her eyes had changed slightly, their once deep blue color had mixed with golden making a shocking color. She also noticed her skin had become whiter and her hair had grown longer and thicker it looked like a cape warping her shoulders and covering her back.

Not only did she **look** different, she also **felt** different: she felt lighter somehow, she got up and felt her legs lighter than ever, she bounced a little and found it easy and lightly. "I wonder..." she asked half out loud half thinking, she then opened the door connecting her room to the gardens and went outside. She decided to she how strong she had become, for she now own some youkai blood. She went in front of a huge tree, she stood there for a while, not sure of what she was going to do. She then remembered some of Sango's martial arts class, karate class more precisely. She took her position in front of the oak tree and then in a flash she kicked it. The tree shook, leaves falling from the top, when Kagome looked at the trunk it had a huge deep hole, not trespassing the tree, but still a very big hole.

She stood amazed "I... did this?" she touched delicately the trunk, wanting to prove to herself that she had just giving the most powerful kick she could ever muster and she hadn't even **tried** to brake the trunk.

'_I can't believe this... my power, it has grown so much!_' but before she could think of anything else, her nose caught a strong yet familiar scent, she sniffed the air, also amazed by her tracking skills. She felt a presence coming closer to her, she just stood there, and said out loud "Hello Sesshoumaru." A dark and tall figure appeared from the woods, a small smirk carved on his usual stone-like expression.

She smiled at him warmly like she usually did. He did not reply the smile. "Are you feeling well?" he asked finally, she smiled and nodded "Yes I feel fine. I was just... hum... "she looked at the trunk of the tree she had previously kicked, he nodded "I see you have being testing your new powers." She sweat-dropped and smiled embarrassed. She came close to him, and took his hand in hers, she flushed before lowing her head, not wanting to look at him in the eye.

"Anou... thank you... for using your blood to help me." She said plainly her voice shaking slightly. He chuckled and smiled lightly "You don't need to thank me." She shook her head violently, her bangs covering her face and her hand pressing his "No, I must've being a huge burden for you... I'm sorry..." she whispered, he could anyway hear it and felt something in him screaming, ordering him to hold her, to comfort her... and so he did.

* * *

I pulled my arms around her small and fragile waist, I felt her skip in my embrace and gasp, I was glad she had that reaction, I smirked. This was the second time I had pulled her in my arms like this. And it still felt so right to hold her there and then, I buried my face into her hair, my heart and mind drowning in her scent, she felt stiff under my arms, but then relaxed and let herself be taken in the warmth of the gesture. I was glad she did. I ran my fingers along her waist, she whispered a faint sound of approval and so I continued my caress. I couldn't keep it inside of me anymore. This woman had changed my life entirely.

"Kagome..." I whispered in her ear. She gulped before replying "Y-Yes?"

I took a deep breath at her scent, so sweet and yet faint. Her dark charcoal hair enveloping my face like a silky veil. Then after a few moments I whispered back "I think... you have become a part of my life, you have nailed yourself in my heart... Even if it's painful I can't seem to forget about you... About your smile, about your lips, about your eyes..." I declared trailing off, she skipped I could feel her body warming beneath mine, I liked the felling, and so I leaned into it, not caring if my emotions were shown or not, she sighted and mumbled something. But before she could say no more I drew back, putting both my clawed hands on her shoulders, she was blushing, her bleu-golden eyes had widen and her lips had partially part.

"Such an inviting sight..." I murmured not able to control my tongue nor my words anymore. Her ears twitched and her lips started shaking slightly, she wasn't afraid though. I reached a clawed finger and traced her jar-line, neck and finally pausing on her lips. I thought for a moment before finally gaining control over myself.

"Yet no unreachable..." I concluded, she gasped, and her hands slowly took my hand. She pulled my open palm to her cheek as if motioning me to touch it, I opened my mouth to reply but her gaze made me stood speechless. I touched carefully her flawless skin lightly, not wanting to touch her too much, I was afraid she would brake under my strong stroke. She leaned into the caress, closing her eyes and at the same time stroking my forearm tenderly.

* * *

Neither of us wanted to move on, nor to stop, we just stood there, in our own thoughts.

His words still rang in my head "_Yet so unreachable..." _Had he meant that? And, if so, what did it mean? Was he still putting barriers between them? She was a demon now, a full-blooded inu-youkai and still he pulled back from her. Why?

Didn't he just said she was the only one to ever grasp his heart?

Didn't he once tried to kiss her and make her his?

Wasn't he the one to start this feverish attitude?

He wanted her, that was for sure and she wanted him, she **LOVED** him for crying out loud.

She had found out about her feelings long ago.

"Yet so unreachable..." 

"Why?" came her small, pleading sob. "Why do you keep doing this, Sesshoumaru?" Never had he felt his heart pound so hard in his chest, he sighted and closed his eyes. "Why unreachable?" Kagome asked again.

In a quick, swift move she pulled his face towards hers, almost crashing his lips into hers, his eyes wide in surprise as he saw despair, love, wanting, and longing, all of does emotions mixed in her eyes, her beautiful, deep eyes, that captured him in a whirl of emotions and delight. She sobbed silently before whispering.

"I am here. Why can't you see me?" She bit her lip in frustration again she tried to figure out what was Sesshoumaru thinking, but couldn't. Too many emotions were displayed in his golden orbs. Finally she mustered all of her courage and whispered.

"Why can't you feel me?" she lean in and kissed him softly. Sesshoumaru's eyes widen at the sudden gesture. He was stiff for a moment, Kagome then pulled away, not even meeting his shocked gaze.

'_What is he thinking?_' Kagome's mind screamed desperately.

* * *

After a long pause, Kagome decided Sesshoumaru wasn't going to say anything and so she leaped backwards and smiled widely at him, his expression still blank Kagome fumed, she was frustrated to say the least. How did he dare not say anything? Wasn't he attracted to her as well?

The thought of being denied was just too painful. And so she decided she will shake it out of her head with a good fight. A demon to demon fight.

"My Lord, I find you awfully quite..." she started, waiting for his reaction. As in a cue he lifted his head to her, expressionless eyes scanning her every move. When she saw his eye brow twitch she knew he was listening and smirked confidently.

"... maybe a fight will help you loosen your tongue?" she asked huskily, shooting a determinant and defiant look at her opponent. He smirked confidently and declared "It might." With that Kagome bowed lowly and then smiled playfully at the taiyoukai in front of her, she regained her composure and smirked. She had an idea.

"How about..." she walked towards him, smiling seductively.

"we..." she put her hand against his cheek, making him flinch slightly, she smiled noticing his faint, yet noticeable, gasp.

"play a little game?" with that her tail (fluffy thing --U) came behind Sesshoumaru's neck making him bend down to her, she leaped to the air and jumped on his back, landing gracefully on a tree branch and laughing hard. He growled deeply at her, making her shiver, and finally when she realized he had already jump towards her. She started hoping on and on over the tree branches, trying to escape from the taiyoukai.

She landed on the ground, she felt her heart pound hard in her chest, she felt like she was chased and she was. She started focusing on the energy surrounding her, the sound of the tree branches swinging, the chirp of birds and the crackling of dry leaves made her feel dizzy. Then suddenly she felt him, he was... everywhere?

'_Wha... what is this?_' she asked herself, even though she could feel Sesshoumaru's ki she couldn't find the exact place where it came from, it was like all of the forest possessed his smell, and his soul and energy. Kagome felt suddenly dizzy.

'_What in the world is happening he-..._' she was caught out of her thoughts when a sharp bright wipe came from the brushes near her and captured her right leg. She howled in pain as she felt the wipe's strong grip, she had lost her balance and had one knee on the ground. From behind the bushes came an arrogant chuckle, and then Sesshoumaru's cool features came out, a satisfied look crossed his lips. "You can run." He stepped closer to her, as a reflex she backed away only to be reminded of the wipe trapping her leg, she growled at this "But you can't hide..." he said mockingly. She thought quickly about a way to escape and caught an idea. With one of her hands she delivered a fire ball, which she knew Sesshoumaru will dodge, giving her time to use her claws to brake the wipe. And so she did. She jumped back, making the distance between them grow. She sighted in relief for a moment.

Sesshoumaru was pleased, he loved to maker her sweat and shiver, he loved to listen to her gasp and the loud pounding of her heart, he loved to see her daring eyes turn into frighten pleading eyes. He wanted to frighten her even more, to make her plead for him to stop, he wanted to have control over her, to make her his... Kagome shoot a daring look at him before smirking and attacking him, now she wanted to show him what she was capable of.

Kagome swung to him gracefully, throwing swift punches and kicks at the taiyoukai who easily dodged each of her attempts. She growled trying to punch him on the stomach, he flew up in the air and watched her fume "**Hey!!** That's no fair!! I can't fly!" she cried out, before finally deciding:

'_If I can't fly at least I can make him come down.._' she smirked. She brought her hands together and a purple aura formed around her, she closed her eyes for a moment, humming a spell. Then the sky began to come darker and darker, black clouds covering as far as the eye could see. Sesshoumaru didn't seem amazed at all. Finally lighting came and loud thunders could be heard.

Kagome opened her eyes, they were bright golden, thunders started attacking Sesshoumaru, who tried to dodge them but found it quite difficult. He winced when one of the thunders brushed his arm making electrical shots ran through his body, his arm was limp from the hit. "Damn!" he winced trying to make his arm come back to normal, but before he could another lightning had already hit him fully and he fell to the ground, kneeling in front of the miko-youkai.

Kagome smirked contently at the sight of the taiyoukai kneeling in front of her "Do you give up? Sesshoumaru-**SAMA**?" she asked mockingly. Sesshoumaru didn't look up, instead he put his hands to the ground breathing hard. This made Kagome concerned as she came closer to him, kneeling down next to him "Are you alright?" she asked worryingly.

A chuckled was heard and then in a quick movement Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome's wrist with one hand and her waist with his other hand, making it impossible for her to move in the slightest way. She gasped at the feeling of his breath on her neck. The chuckle came again, clearer and louder, Sesshoumaru's pleased voice rang in her ear "I got you." He said plainly, and bit her neck tenderly.

She wheezed and growled in defeat. But Sesshoumaru wasn't totally satisfied, somehow he wanted to make her pay for the insolence she had committed earlier, and he knew exactly how to. "For I am the winner you will allow me one wish." Kagome gulped and started to blush bright red. Sesshoumaru smirked and ordered "You will..." but he stopped suddenly feeling a strange presence lurking near them. He quickly and gracefully stood up, lending a clawed hand to Kagome, to help her up.

"Kagome... go back to the palace...." He whispered mysteriously. Kagome shivered at the way his voice sounded but she kept still and asked "What is it?" Sesshoumaru frowned and added "Can't you smell it?" Kagome sudden became quiet and sniffed the air there was a strange aroma not matching the ones of the trees and flowers of the forest, it smelled like... like.... Blood?

'_Blood? Do I smell blood?_' she asked in her head.

As if knowing what she was thinking the taiyoukai at her side nodded "Indeed it is blood, but not any blood.... it's youkai blood..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**A/N**: I noticed there were almost no reviews for the last chapter, what happen? Didn't you guys like it? Well anyway hope you liked this one!

See ya!

**WP**


	13. 13 Her endless compassion

**A/N**: Yey! I'm happy you liked the last chapter! Here goes some more action for our cute couple!

Sesshoumaru: Why do you keep doing this?

WP: Cuz I like it.

Kagome: Yeah well we don't!

WP: Are you saying you didn't like kissing Sesshy on the last chapter?

Kagome: blush... anou...

WP: ¬¬ Just what I thought!

Enjoy the chapter!!!

**WP**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**: Her endless compassion

_Last time **on Between Lust and Love**:_

_Blood? Do I smell blood?_' she asked in her head.

As if knowing what she was thinking the taiyoukai at her side nodded "Indeed it is blood, but not any blood.... it's youkai blood..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sesshoumaru snarled, something was coming towards them , something he hadn't sensed, he smelled blood in the wind, the smell becoming stronger. He wasn't afraid though, he was mostly concerned for Kagome's safety than his. He looked at her with a serious expression "Go back to the palace immediately!" he ordered, looking compulsively at their surroundings. She shook her head in denial and bawled "I'm not leaving until I know what's happening!" he growled at her disobedience, and caught her wrist in his strong grip.

"There's no time for this **foolish** attitude woman!" he scolded greeting his teeth at her.

She looked defiantly at him and smirked "It's not a matter of foolishness, it's a matter of making sure you'll be alright!" he gasped at her confession, she added "I will not leave you if you are to be in danger!" and smiled at him. Before he could reply a rustle was heard in the deep, dark forest and then the screeches of animals and cries of birds flying to the air where heard. What ever was invading Sesshoumaru's lands was getting closer. The ground shook at every step the creature made, obvious proof of his immense weigh and size.

Sesshoumaru looked into Kagome's determinant eyes and sighed defeated, yet again, by the woman's stubbornness. Kagome smiled brightly at him before looking into the woods, she could sense a strong evil force coming closer to them. Finally a roar was heard and loud thud of trees falling to the ground made Kagome shiver slightly. Out of the forest came an enormous bear-youkai, he eyes were shiny bright red, her tongue hung to the side of his wide open mouth showing his sharp teeth, his claws were damped in blood, youkai blood.

"Insolent creature what makes you think you can trespass into my territory?" Sesshoumaru said vehemently, pulling a clawed hand to his face. The bear-youkai roared once more and throw a hit at Sesshoumaru who dodged it elegantly flying to the air "Pitiful." He declared annoyed that such a weak youkai had gone through his guarded barrier then he realized.

'_No youkai has ever gone through my guarded barricade, how come a pitiful youkai such as this has accomplish it?_' he asked in his head, the youkai targeting at Sesshoumaru leaped to the air and tried to slash him with his claws, but found it useless.

"Who has let you into my lands?" he asked coldly, the youkai didn't seem to understand for he threw another clear hit at Sesshoumaru. He was starting to piss him off. With his wipe Sesshoumaru hit the youkai's head, the monster fell to the ground wincing at the pain in his face, Sesshoumaru wasn't the patient kind of youkai. He landed graceful on the ground, unsheathing Tokijin and pointing it at the youkai's forehead ; asking once more.

"Who? Answer or I'll kill you this instance!" he ordered, the youkai instead grabbed Sesshoumaru by the waist with his massive paws, gripping him as much as he could.

* * *

Kagome looked at the fight from the distance, she knew Sesshoumaru could easily win the battle, he was way too strong for this youkai, then why wasn't he finishing him off already? She noticed how he addressed to the youkai, something was out of place, Kagome could feel it in her bones. Then out of nowhere something behind her moved in the bushes, she twisted around only to see a silver-headed youkai jump at her. She couldn't move, she was too afraid. Sesshoumaru then noticed "Kuso..." he mumbled braking free from the bear youkai's grip and killing him instantly with his sword. When he was about to take Kagome away from the youkai it was too late, he had his claws to her neck, ready to kill her if necessary.

"Long time no see **_brother_**." The mysterious youkai said mockingly. '_Brother?_' the word rang into Kagome's mind, remembering the day when Kouga had tried to kill her, the day when Sesshoumaru's brother had come to take her away, so this was... "Inu...Yasha..." she whispered faintly, InuYasha grinned in satisfaction "So you have taught the bitch to recognize me. Very good job brother!" he said pulling Kagome closer to him and caressing her neck with his claws "I would like very much to know what else you have taught her..." he purred into Kagome's ear, she tried to pull away from him but was unable to, he had such a strong grip, she grimaced disgusted at the youkai's comment and snapped at him "Don't touch me you **bastard**!" Sesshoumaru growled when he saw the hint of amusement in his brother's eyes, InuYasha smiled seductively "She's feisty, I like that..." he ran his nose over her neck smelling her scent "she... smells so sweet... how about her taste Sesshoumaru?" he asked looking viciously at he now raging brother. He chuckled and licked Kagome's neck, she frowned in disgust, "Even sweeter..." he declared smirking.

Sesshoumaru took a step forward Inuyasha saw this and scolded "Now, now you wouldn't like to do that, the consequences wouldn't be good for Lady Kagome here would they?" Sesshoumaru snarled and kept still finally demanding "What is it that you want?" InuYasha leered and said plainly "Her." Tracing his claws along Kagome's jaw line, she closed her eyes and tried to kick him from behind but he kept her still ; digging his claw into her skin, blood started dripping slowly down Kagome's white neck, staining her kimono.

'_Please someone please... help!_' she screamed in her head. Then a cry was heard.

* * *

"**HIRAIKOTSU!!**" a huge boomerang flew into the air and hit InuYasha's back, Kagome felt someone catch her as she fell, she looked up to see Miroku's reassuring smile. "Miroku?" she asked surprised. When they were far enough of the youkai he smiled and put her to her feet "It's alright Lady Kagome we're here." She smiled at Sango widely "Thank you guys!" Sango smiled back at her and nodded. Meanwhile InuYasha was trying to get up, cursing "Damn it!" but when he was about to leave he left a strong grip in his throat he was swiped off his feet and lifted in the air, the choked for air and saw his brother glaring at him.

"Sesshou... maru..." he mumbled between breaths. Sesshoumaru looked at him with disgust "I thought you were more than just a mere hijacker InuYasha, you have disappointed me even more than I thought you could ever." He lifted a hand covered in a green poisonous aura and declared "Now die."

When he was about to deliver the final strike he heard Kagome's sweet voice cry out.

"Onegai Sesshoumaru! Don't do it!!" she ran to him and caught the arm holding InuYasha's now limp body. He had fell unconscious. Sesshoumaru growled at her "This filthy good for nothing half breed only deserves to die Kagome! Do you realize he has put your life in jeopardy and still you wish me to forgive him?!" he was angry, angry at her endless compassion, angry at her tender heart, which he loved and adored from the very bottom of his own heart. "I **know**! But still his your brother! He's the only family you have left and I won't let you kill him!" she grasped to his arm tighter, digging her claws into his skin but not piercing it, the last thing she wanted to do was to hurt him.

"Please let him **go**!" she cried out desperately, he shuddered annoyed by her.

He was fed up. With her, with his brother and with himself for agreeing on releasing him.

Sesshoumaru dropped InuYasha's unconscious body to the ground and walked away grumbling "I just don't understand females." Kagome smiled at Sesshoumaru's back and whispered "Thank you Sesshoumaru." She then pulled her attention on the unconscious youkai at her feet, she kneeled in front of him and noticed he was still breathing, she sighed in relieve. Not long after Miroku was already by her side asking calmly "Is he alright?" somehow he felt bad about this youkai, he had noticed by his looks that he was not a full blooded youkai like Sesshoumaru and Kagome but a "half breed" as Sesshoumaru had named him. Kagome looked up at the monk with a bright smile.

"He'll be alright, he only needs to rest..." then she looked at his lost arm "He has lost his arm?" she asked out loud, pulling up his sleeves to see the injury, it seemed cured already but still some scars were left out of the hit. "Who could've done this?" she asked again whispering to herself, Sango, who had come closer to her, kneeled beside her friend and examine the wound "No doubt this was made by a youkai, a very strong one too. See the marks, it looks like he was burned to the bones." Kagome shuddered at the thought of something burning your bones. She sighed at the unconscious youkai laying in front of her, he seemed so young and innocent even though she knew he had threaten her own life she couldn't avoid feeling sympathy for him.

"Kagome-sama?" came Miroku's calm voice, she looked up at him "What do you intend to do about... _this_?" he pointed at InuYasha, Sango also seemed to be eager to know "Yes! Lord Sesshoumaru didn't seem pleased with what you just did..." Kagome smiled reassuringly at her friends "Sesshoumaru will be fine! I'm sure he won't mind if I took care of his younger sibling." Sango and Miorku's jaws fell to the ground "**SIBLING???** YOU MEAN THEY **REALLY** ARE BROTHERS??" Kagome could only giggled at her friend's stunned look "Yes, well actually they are _half_-brothers." Miroku then intervened "Then what was all that "half-breed" thing?" Kagome sighed and explained "This is InuYasha, Sesshoumaru's little brother, his father the former taiyoukai of this lands was a full blooded inu-youkai, after having Sesshoumaru the Inutashou fell in love with a human woman and that's where InuYasha comes from." Sango couldn't believe what she had just heard. A **demon** in love with a **human**? But then she looked down at InuYasha and saw the slight resemblance to her Lord.

"Indeed they look alike." She declared.

'_He does look very much like his brother, the same hair, the same eyes..._' she thought in her head. She smiled and decided to take him to the palace, she lifted the youkai in her arms, finding him slightly heavy, but her new strength allowed her to carry him neitherless.

"Are you going to take him to the palace Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked. Kagome nodded "Yes, he needs to rest and I'll make sure he recovers." Sango looked at her and smiled "You're the kindest Kagome! Say you look good as a demon! I like the stripes!" Kagome smiled and blushed "Thank you" and they all went to the palace.

* * *

Sesshoumaru went straight to his study still thinking '_Why can she be so compassionate, so understandable and forgiven?_' Since Kouga's incident, Sesshoumaru had found out about Kagome's forgiven spirit. "She's just too kind." He mumbled dropping in his armchair and closing his eyes in frustration, a small knock was heard. Sesshoumaru grumbled "I do not want to be disturb." But instead of hearing the steps of servants getting away from the door, he heard the huge wooden door open screeching. He frowned and was about to warning whoever had dared enter ignoring his command, but then was soften by Rin's small voice "Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked, stepping closer to him. She looked at him and lowered her gaze to his lap, almost begging him to let her sit on it, he sighed and opened up his arms motioning her to climb on him. She smiled a toothy smile glad to have some time to spend with her father and climbed sitting on his lap.

They were both silent for a moment, Sesshoumaru had a funny idea and suddenly asked "Rin. Do you like Kagome?" she looked at him with a wide smile "Hai! Rin loves Kagome-chan!" Sesshoumaru nodded and added "What do you think of her?" Rin looked serious all the sudden trying to figure out what words would describe Kagome then she started mumbling "She's **beautiful**... always **happy**... she's very nice to Rin....hum... what else? Oh yes, she takes care of Rin! The other day I slipped in the garden and Kagome-chan came to help me! Oh and the other day Rin spilled some ink on Kagome's kimono but she didn't get mad she said "It's only a kimono." And smiled! She's always happy and funny and I like her very very much Sesshoumaru-sama!" she ended with a smile. Sesshoumaru smiled down at her and patted her head. She was curious, he could tell, after a moment she asked "And what do you like about Kagome-chan, Sesshoumaru-sama?".

Sesshoumaru sighed knowingly "Rin do you know what "compassion" means?" he asked looking out of the window next to his chair, Rin looked puzzled at him and shook her head. "It's when you share other people's suffering, when you want to take a part of their burden to reduce their own suffering to alleviate them." Rin got every piece of information her father was giving to her, Sesshoumaru looked away from the window and into Rin's wide eyes "That is the most precious quality any living being can have. That's what I liked about Kagome-_chan_." And he smiled down at her. Rin declared happily "Then Kagome is a precious person!!" Sesshoumaru nodded "Indeed she is...."

"Indeed she is..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**A/N**: YEY!! I got lost of new reviews I'm happy!! Thanks to all of you and to answer Inuyasha'smisteress "mou" is an onomatopoeia (sound) for a pout like "sheesh" lol!

Anyway thanks to all of you and specially the ones who think I'm talented!

Oh and Kuso means "Damnit!" and Onegai means "Please!" in a begging tone.

I'll see you on the next chapter!

**WP**


	14. 14 The difference between Lust and Love ...

**A/N**: This chapter is the most important of all. It'll explain the title of the fanfic so read it carefully ok? Thanks again to the people that had reviewed and I'm sorry for the mistakes I did on the last chapter, after I posted it I re-read it and found lots of mistakes, so don't worry it won't happen again!

Thanks again!

Enjoy the chapter!

**WP**

* * *

**Between Lust and Love**

**Chapter 14**: The difference between Lust and Love (Part 1)

When Sesshoumaru was grasping my neck I could hardly breath, I felt my heart speed up and I tried to take his hand away from my throat but he was too strong, even for me. Then while I was loosing consciousness I heard a sweet female voice call out to my brother, begging him to let me go, saying I still was his brother, but then I lost all sense of where I was or what was happening. I was unconscious. I woke up to find myself in a room, a guest room more precisely, I was laying down on a futon, '_My neck hurts..._' I thought sitting up and rubbing my sore neck. I narrowed my eyes along the paper doors and I could hear the sound of a river in the distance, the chirp of birds on the outside made me relax slightly, but then curiosity gained on me. I stood up from the futon and came closer to the paper door, I touched it as if I had never seeing one before. Somehow all of these things looked familiar to me.

'_Could this be..._' I half thought in my head before I opened the paper door swiftly I was greeted by the setting sun in the horizon and in front of me a forest and a small pond with waterfalls. Memories came slowly into my mind "I'm... _home_...." I whispered awkwardly half in disbelief. Then, when I was about to go straight into the woods, I heard an awfully beautiful voice coming from a dojo nearby. I sighed and was hypnotized by the calming lullaby. I walked slowly towards where the song came from. I was in a dark corridor, the eco of the voice becoming stronger by every step I took. Then, I saw the entrance to the dojo and then the most beautiful thing I had ever seeing.

* * *

I had being busy the rest of the afternoon, Sesshoumaru had shut himself in his study, declaring he had a lot of things to take care of, so I left him alone to his business. Sango and Miroku had gone to the nearby village to fetch some medicines, and I had stayed in to watch over Rin for Jaken was too tired to keep up with the little brat. We had gone to pick flowers to the forest and then Rin had a funny idea: she wanted me to teach her how to defend herself. I had argued back though, I just wasn't sure about teaching her to fight at such a young age. She pouted and gave me her cute puppy-eyes and finally I consented and taught her how to throw a kick and a punch, after a while she had become tired and she decided to take a nap on my lap. I started rocking her to sleep and singing a song my mother used to sing to me when I was a child.

_Mori no fukuro ga iimashita....  
watashi wa mori no mihari yaku...._

_kowai okami, kitsune nado...  
kosasenai kara ne ne shina..._

_gorosuke ho... ho...  
gorosuke ho...._

I then felt someone watching me, I looked up to see InuYasha standing near the entrance of the dojo a moved look in his face, his eyes were shining bright golden and his mouth had a small smile craved in his face, I put Rin down on a pillow and stood up to face him, I calmly asked "Are you feeling well?" he didn't seem to have heard the question for he didn't even flinch. Instead of answering my question he whispered "That song... who taught you that song?" I shot my mouth for a moment and then smiled "My mother used to sing it to me." He seemed annoyed by my smile, he lowered his gaze to the wooden floor "My mother also used to sing it to me when I was a child..." he whispered his bangs covering his eyes. I stepped closer to him and smiled "So I guess you're feeling pretty good, want me to show you the palace?" I asked warmly, he shuddered at my kindness and muttered "Aren't you afraid of me?".

I looked at him kindly and shook my head "Of course not! How can I be afraid of someone to whom his mother used to sing the same song my mother sang to me when I was a kid?" he seemed to take my word and nodded. I pulled my hand out to guide him, he nervously took it, I squeezed it to make him feel comfortable and lead the way.

* * *

While I was watching her, the only thing I could think of was my mother. She had the same sweet voice my mother owned, she had charcoal-dark hair like my mother and her snow-white skin reminded me of my mother's soft warm hold. I had never looked at this girl like this before, she was supposed to be a human and she wasn't, she was a demon, she had the same stripes and marks his brother had and worked her gestures with the same grace and precision a high-class demon would. '_She's just so beautiful..._' I thought in my head letting myself be mesmerized by the lullaby. When the song ended she noticed me, Iwas about to leave when her golden-blue orbs caught me and prevented me to do so.

* * *

When she had smiled his heart had almost escape his throat, and when she had taken his hand on hers he almost could feel the blood rising to his face. How could a woman do such a effect on him with just a smile and a touch? He ran his eyes along her beautiful form, her wavy dark hair swinging around her slim shoulders, her sweet smell intoxicating him, her beautiful smile captivating him. She was far more beautiful than any other woman... er demon, he had ever seen in his entire life.

Kagome showed him the springs, the guest rooms, the dinning room, pointed at Sesshoumaru's study and then led him to the gardens and finally again to the dojo. Rin aparently had left. The red sun setting and the orange rays of light passed through the railed windows of the dojo, they were silent for a while admiring the Inutashou's statue. Then InuYasha asked.

"Kagome.. right?" she smiled at him nodding, he continued "How come you're not afraid of me? I mean **really**!" she had to laugh at his question, for her it was already obvious she just didn't know how to explain it. She took a deep breath and sat down on the wooden floor "Well... it's kind of difficult to say." He sat down next to her, crossing his legs and watching her every move. She put her arms around her knees and whispered "I just think you're not a bad person InuYasha." She said simply, somehow the way she had just said his name made him shiver and blush. His heart was pounding hard in his chest, still amazed by Kagome's beauty, the orange sun reflecting over her pale skin made her look like a beautiful golden statue, her eyes were an amazing display of colors melting and mixing in a strange combination, her smile made his blood boil under his skin.

After a long silence Kagome, looked at him, he was blushing and he looked down at his knees, Kagome traced his features with her eyes and stopped when she saw the place where his arm used to be, she couldn't keep herself from asking "Does it hurt?" he didn't answer immediately, when he understood what she meant he sighed "It doesn't at all..." Kagome then had an idea. She leaned into him, their faces mere inches away, she looked intently at the wound, tracing her fingertips along the scar, InuYasha flinched faintly, Kagome noticed "I'm not going to hurt you... stay still."

Still?!?! How in the world was he going to stay still while **SHE** was so close to him, while he could feel the heat of her body enveloping him and while he could smell her sweet fragrance?? Staying still was a hard thing to do in that kind of situation.

InuYasha was interrupted from his thoughts when Kagome emitted a strange purple aura, she had her hands over his wound and he could see her eyes had changed to complete golden, she was concentrated on what she was doing. Then in a spilt second InuYasha could see how his arm was growing back, he could sense the bones and tissues forming. Why was Kagome doing this?

She was giving him his arm back.

* * *

Meanwhile Sesshoumaru was still in his study, checking through documents. The only time he could stop thinking about Kagome was when he was busy, so he tried to make himself busy, which this time didn't work. All what had had happen had made him realize how much he **_wanted_** Kagome: the kiss, the chase, the fight, and finally the talk with Rin.

'_I want her..._' he repeated in his head. The thought of her soft lips on his, the heat of her breath, the smell of her hair, her enchanting eyes, all of her was made of pure desire. He wanted to feel those lips, to breath that heat, to smell her sweetness, to be charmed by her gaze. Although the wanting was just too much, there was still something that kept him from taking her and that was her innocence. He knew Kagome was a grown up woman, he knew she wouldn't reject him, not after what happen in the woods. But still he didn't want to take advantage of her just to satisfy his lust.

'_Lust._' He stopped at that word, he knew what it meant, he knew what was like to feel lust, but something about that word wasn't right.

Was it **really** lust what he felt for Kagome? He searched his mind for another word he would found proper to describe what he felt, he looked up at the many books on the shells and found one, it's cover said "Love or Lust?" He stopped at the word "love" and thought '_Is it **love** or **lust**?_' he asked in his head. What is the difference between them? He took the book in his hands wondering what was a book like this doing in his library, he opened it and found a rose petal in the very first page, beneath it was a script that said:

"_In our minds, love and lust are really separated. It's hard to find someone that can be kind and you can trust completly, and isn't afraid to throw her man up against the wall and lick him from head to toe."_

He chuckled and looked around the first pages and found a signature; it was his mother's, he sighed and read again the quote. Then started reading the first page, he stopped at these two sentences:

_Love honors, values and seeks the best for the beloved. It focuses on the other person. It's selfless, sacrificial and inseparable from commitment._

_Lust, on the other hand, seeks to use things or people to meet its needs and gratify its desires. It focuses inward on itself, is inherently selfish, and rejects commitment._

"I understand..." he murmured before placing the book on the desk and leaving the study, he was going to find Kagome and talk to her, only that way he could be sure of what he felt.

* * *

I was there, I saw his arm, I felt sad, I wanted help him.

I concentrated all my power fixing my objective: to bring InuYasha's arm back. After a while, when I saw all of InuYasha's arm restored I sighed heavily and noticed I was sweating. He stared at me, mouth open and eyes wide, I smiled at him and put my hand to my chest regaining my breath, he suddenly took my hand, I looked up at him confused "Thank you... Kagome..." he thanked, his golden eyes shone with something other than just gratitude. I suddenly couldn't stop looking at him, the way he looked at me made me feel... awkward. He put his new hand over my cheek, I flinched a little when his cold hand touched my skin, he rubbed his thumb in circles over it, I flushed when he lean into me and said "You're so beautiful... Kagome you're the most beautiful being I've ever laid eyes on..." I lowered my face, flushing fully at his compliment.

"Inu...Yasha I..." but he kept me form saying anything else, he had his lips covering mine in a passionate kiss.

He crashed his tongue against her closed lips, wanting, begging for entrance, she muffled something and tried to escape from his grip, but his new arm was wrapping her small waist pulling her closer to him, she muffled again, putting her hands on his chest and pushing him away. He growled and moaned in her mouth, not caring whether or not he was pleasing her, he just wanted her to be his, he craved to possess her, to kiss her, touch her and make her his. He wanted her. Kagome started crying, punching him on his chest and then finally her powers burst and the blast had thrown InuYasha several feet away from her.

She gasped for air and looked angrily at InuYasha, she yelled "What the **HELL** do you think you're doing?!" he carved a crooked smile on his face and said slyly "I know you enjoyed it as much as I did Kagome..." he stood up and started walking towards her, Kagome stepped back and into the wall she saw at her feet her trusty bow and arrows, she took them quickly but wasn't able to aim at him "InuYasha I don't know what you're thinking but please stay back!" of course that was a lie, she knew very well what he wanted but was just too afraid to imagine it.

InuYasha smirked and said "C'mon Kagome, you know you want to, don't try to be so tough, there's no one here... we're a-l-o-n-e...." Kagome screamed "Listen I do not want **ANYTHING** to do with you! Stay away from me!" InuYasha snorted "I want you..." he half-spoke then in a swift movement he had taken the bow in her hands and broken it into pieces "... and I want you now!" he declared putting his arms around her arms not letting her get away and kissing her, Kagome growled and bit him hard. He stepped back and winced at his bleeding lip, Kagome then punched him hard on the stomach making him fall to the ground and ran to the entrance of the dojo. InuYasha jumped at her she turned around to look at him jump at her and suddenly couldn't move.

Then, she heard someone cry out and looked up to see something hit InuYasha over the head.

'_A... staff?_' she thought.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!!!!!**

**A/N**: So you liked it? I know I did lol! This is only part 1 though. Part 2 will come up eventually. I'm glad people are actually reading my story and reviewing it (**ME VERY HAPPY!!)** so if you keep reviewing I'll make sure to update soon ok?

Oh and by the way the lullaby i chose actually existes you can all go listen to it search on for Mia's bicultural bedtime, enter the japanese lullabies and then to Mori no Fukuro.

See ya

**WP**


	15. 15 The difference between Lust and Love ...

**A/N**: HELLO EVERYONE!! I'm so glad my fic is getting so much readers!! Anyway, here's part 2 for chapter 14!! Enjoy!

**WP**

  
**Between Lust and Love**

**Chapter 14**: The difference between Lust and Love. Part 2

_Last time on **Between Lust and Love**..._

InuYasha jumped at her she turned around to look at him jump at her and suddenly couldn't move.

Then, she heard someone cry out and looked up to see something hit InuYasha over the head.

'_A... staff?_' she thought.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sango and I had returned from the village with a full sack of medical supplies. Sango had told me a lot about herself and the taiji clan, she also was eager to see her younger brother, Kohaku, who was coming to visit her anytime soon. Every time she talked about him she seemed so happy, her face light up with her bright smile and her eyes shone with enthusiasm. '_I just love to see her smile..._' I thought.

While I was heading to my room I suddenly felt something bad in the air, I could feel a strange energy inside the palace, I stopped in the corridors, focusing on where the energy was coming from, I then head to its direction.

I was coming closer to the dojo when I heard the muffled yells of Kagome, I came to the door and all I could see was Kagome heading towards the door and InuYasha leaping at her. I quickly drew my staff in the air and hit the hanyou right in the head, he growled and fell to the ground. Kagome was breathing hard and sweating, she looked at me as if she was expecting someone else "What happen Kagome-sama?" I asked, wanted to know the meaning of this. She took a deep breath and answered "InuYasha... he tried to... um..." and then she started blushing, I sweat-dropped "You mean...." I looked down at the hanyou on the floor and sighted.

InuYasha growled and moaned, he rubbed his head and spat out "What the hell was that for, lecherous monk!?" Miroku looked seriously at InuYasha and said "I understand you tried to "**do something**" to Kagome-sama..." he pulled his staff up to the hanyou's face, Kagome was blushing and crossing her arms over her chest, embarrassed. "And what if I am?!?! She's in heat for crying out loud!!" Kagome's eyes widen and Miroku looked puzzled at the stunned girl, finally noticing the strange energy she was emitting. That of course was a sign of that she was in heat. "Kagome...-sama?" he muttered. She started sweating "W-what?! How am I suppose to **know** if I'm in... heat?" she almost whispered her last word.

Inuyasha stood up wincing "Well you **ARE** in heat wench! And it's on my right to "mark you"!" Miroku again hit him in the head, making him fall again to the floor. "Now, now InuYasha, Kagome-sama is new in the kind of... situation. You have no right to do such a thing." InuYasha grumbled on the floor.

Finally "someone" came in.

* * *

"What is all this racket?" came Sesshoumaru's cold voice behind Kagome, she stiffed and turned around smiling nervously. He eyed her intently, sniffed the air and declared "You're in heat." Kagome lowered her eyes to the floor and blushed deeper, if possible.

'_Even **he** noticed? Damn what is happening?!_' she asked confuse in her head.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand was busy thinking on how to control himself. Having a beautiful female inu-youkai in heat in his palace wasn't such a good idea, specially when there were also two male inu-youkais leaving in the same space, one of them being Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru looked coolly at the monk and simply ordered "Go find Shinobu. Bring her here." Miroku stepped away from the hanyou, bowed politely to his master and smiled reassuringly at Kagome, who was just too ashamed to smile back.

Now they were alone: Sesshoumaru, Kagome and InuYasha.

That was bad.

'_Oh god! If Sesshoumaru finds out what just happen I don't know if I'll be able to prevent any fighting!!! Kami!! What am I going to do?!_' Kagome had a small mind-fight.

'_Oh Kami please don't make him ask about what happen! Please!!_' she prayed in her head.

Obviously faith wasn't so kind to her.

"Now _little_ brother explain." Sesshoumaru ordered, his icy-cold glare stopping at Kagome beside him. He had noticed the minute he had stepped into the dojo, the smell of saliva, lust and heat surrounding the place. Kagome's sweet scent mixed with his brother's dirty smell. Passing by Kagome he had sensed the hanyou's smell all over her, it disgusted him. Her sweet, pure fragrance stained with the hanyou's.

Kagome freeze at the comment '_He knows!! God he knows!!_' she started sobbing mentally.

"I didn't do anything **wrong**!!" came InuYasha's steamed reply. Kagome frowned, how dared he say he was innocent?? He had just tried to rape her for Kami's sake! InuYasha snarled "Feh! She's in heat what did you expect?" Sesshoumaru growled at his sly comment and threw him a killer look, Kagome stepped in "Enough both of you! Sesshoumaru this is neither InuYasha nor my fault!" Sesshoumaru glared at her and said "I understand you are not aware of this issues. But that doesn't give him the right to treat you like any other tramp he can rut anytime he feels like to!!" Kagome looked surprisingly at the taiyoukai, InuYasha growled.

Sesshoumaru looked seriously at his half-brother "While you stay here you will not do whatever you want, this are my lands, I establish the rules here. Do I make myself clear?" InuYasha growled but still nodded, Shinobu came in, bowing at his master.

"Kagome." He started, Kagome woke up from her trance and nodded "Yes?" Sesshoumaru spun around and put a hand over her shoulder "Go with Shinobu, get some clean clothes and a bath..." then he whispered so she alone could hear "... wash off his stench." Kagome blinked confused, nodded and she left with the servant.

* * *

InuYasha stayed there, not knowing what to do. Then finally Sesshoumaru warned "Don't you ever get near her again." InuYasha snapped "Feh! No one tells me what to do! Besides, even though you've done a great job spreading your scent on her you haven't still reclaimed her!" Sesshoumaru looked defiantly at him and growled deeply "You will **NOT** satisfy your **LUST** with **HER**!!" pointing a clawed finger out at his half-brother. InuYasha chuckled passing his clawed hand through his wild silver hair "Man I can't believe it, my strong cold-blooded brother has finally fallen in love..." Sesshoumaru stepped towards his brother, making him flinch, InuYasha knew her had gone too far and was prepared for his brother's attack, though it never came.

"Listen to me InuYasha..." his voice was soft, it was the first time in a long time, InuYasha had heard his brother call out his name like that. Sesshoumaru continued "Please... I do not wish to fight you anymore, InuYasha." InuYasha's eyes widen, he almost sounded the way he was when they were pups.

**Flashback**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I was crying, they hit me, again.

A young InuYasha was crying at the trunk of a huge tree. His arms were full with bruises and his hakama was torn.

'_Why do they always hit me?!_' he thought over and over in his head. Then, out of the forest came Sesshoumaru, he looked down at his brother and kneeled in front of him "Don't cry InuYasha." He said softly touching his arm. Little InuYasha sniffed and looked at his brother "Onii-chan.. Why do they always hit me and call me names?" Sesshoumaru's eyes sadden, he knew what his brother was going through, his father had told him that being a hanyou would be a big burden for InuYasha and that he needed to be there for him, he lowered his gaze. "Why do they say all those things? Am I really a monster?" InuYasha started sobbing again, Sesshoumaru shook his head and when InuYasha was about to cry louder he hugged him.

Sesshoumaru hushed him and rubbed his hand over his little brother's head whispering "You are not a monster. You are a strong youkai, and you will become stronger. But you need to stop crying. Be strong InuYasha..."

From that day on InuYasha had made a vow: to never show weakness and to become stronger.

Even stronger than his own brother.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**End Flashback**

"What ever happen to that time?" came InuYasha's calm, sad voice. Sesshoumaru stayed silence. InuYasha pressed his knuckles and muttered "After mother died, I escaped, I couldn't bear living that way anymore. You stayed. And inherited father's lands while I..." he stopped. Sesshoumaru sighed, he knew what InuYasha had being through and he felt bad about it, he walked towards the door, but before leaving he said "If you wish to stay for a while, you can. After all, this is also your home." And left.

InuYasha whispered softly "Arigatou... Sesshoumaru-nii-san..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

When I left the room I had a bad feeling, like something was going to happen, but somehow the way Sesshoumaru had put his hand over my shoulder and had whispered into my ear, had made me feel like everything was going to be ok. Shinobu had being giggling the hole way to my room, I asked her after a while "Shinobu... can you explain to me what just happen?" she seemed to know exactly what was going on, she had a tint of enthusiasm in her eyes, she just couldn't hide it from me.

"Well Kagome, you seem to be wanted by both InuYasha-sama and Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome frowned at this, somehow she wanted to know more and she asked "Describe "wanted".." Shinobu smiled at her and giggled "Well apparently you're in heat..." Kagome suddenly interrupted she already knew she was in heat but what she wanted to know was : "**HOW ON EARTH DOES EVERYBODY NOTICE THAT I'M IN HEAT?!!" **she cried out frustrated. Shinobu laugh hard at this and explained "Well you see my lady, we female youkais emit a certain... energy or scent that male youkais can track. It tells them it's time for procreation." Kagome gulped and blushed at the words "male" and "procreation", Shinobu noticed this and added "Though there was something different about InuYasha-sama and Sesshoumaru-sama..." Kagome looked at her with bright eyes "What?" she asked, Shinobu smiled knowingly and said "There was this book the former lady of the Lands used to read quite regularly it was called "Love or Lust?" this book taught the meaning of both Lust and Love and the difference between them." Kagome listened carefully with a curious expression on his face.

Shinobu continued "The lady once told me that to love was to protect and care for her beloved and to lust was to satisfy a physical urge, that their were no feelings." She stopped, knowing exactly what to say "Kagome, who do you think feels lust for you? And who do you think loves you?" Kagome stopped her eyes widen.

Obviously the answer to that question was that InuYasha lusted her. But was she sure enough to also declare that Sesshoumaru loved her? No she couldn't, she had kissed him with no response from him, and every time she tried to get close to him he ignored her and escaped her attempts.

"I know InuYasha only lusts for me, but I don't know about Sesshoumaru..." she whispered, Shinobu took a step towards her and smiled at her "Kagome, you will soon know." With that she handed Kagome a towel and a yukata and retrieved herself, leaving Kagome to think about what she had just said.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

**A/N**: Yeah I know it was kinda short but I got stuck at the end. Anyway I hope you liked it. And so that you know: for Kagome it's difficult to decide whether Sesshoumaru loves her or not because he keeps giving her mixed messages all the time and when she tried to kiss him he didn't even return the kiss (man that's lame...).

Right now I want to try to help Sesshoumaru and InuYasha bond again, like brothers, and I'll try to do some Sango/Miroku on the next chapter!

Thanks to all for the reviews!!!!

I'll see ya in the next chapter!!

**WP**


	16. 16 Love has no need for words

**A/N: PLEASE READ!!!**

THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS **L-E-M-M-O-N!!!** which I will announce later on the story. So if you don't want to read it you can skip it, I'll make sure the story keeps it's track even if you don't read the lemmon. Well I guess I'll let you get what you came here for!

ENJOY!!

**WP**

* * *

**Between Lust and Love**

**Chapter 16: **Love has no need for words

I went down the corridor and ran into Sango, she looked at me and smiled warmly announcing "I got a letter from Kohaku!" I smiled back at her, and thought '_I think I better listen to what she needs to tell me before I bring up the news to her..._' and so I lead her to the gardens and sat down on the wooden floor, night had fallen and most of the servants were turning on the small garden lamps. She shoved the piece of parchment up so I could verify it truly was her brother's, I sighed and chuckled at the childish way she behaved. "I'm so happy!" she exclaimed all of the sudden. "It's being a long time since I received one of Kohaku's letters..." she said somewhat sadly holding the letter in her hands. I noticed the sudden change in her voice as it cracked at the very end of the sentence, almost in a whisper.

"What is it Lady Sango?" I asked, she laugh a bit and then looked up with teary eyes "Can I tell you a secret?" she asked, just the way a 10 year-old would to her best friend. I nodded and smiled reassuringly, I was trying my best not to make her feel uncomfortable. She lowered her head "Three years ago, my clan, the taiji, was murdered. I was on a mission out of the region and Kohaku had stayed. Kohaku witnessed the murders. Somehow he survived. When I came back and found out about the taiji village I tried to find Kohaku, but he went missing." She took a small gasp of air, as if this was the most difficult thing she had ever done, I came closer to her, and took her lonely hand that was laying on the wooden floor. She looked at me surprised and blushed but I motioned her to continue "I went on a travel to find him... but wherever I went he had already being there... I knew he was alive because I always received a letter from him, just like this one..." she tighten her hold on the letter, and finally a tear escaped her eye, I grasped her hand gently.

"It's being three years... three years since I last saw him... Houshi-sama..." she whimpered this time letting herself go and gripping into my robe, crying. I sighed and patted her head gently. "Lady...Sango... it's going to be alright..." I whispered, then came her outburst reply "No! It's not going to be alright! He was just a **kid**!!! He witnessed how his **mother**, **father** and **friends** were killed! He wrote to me once, telling me how he couldn't sleep, how the nightmares kept invading him every night. Always writing "_I'm glad you're alive onee-chan.... I wish I could see you but I can't..._" I never knew why Houshi-sama!! I never knew why he never came to me!!" I hugged her close to me and whispered "What matters is that he will come to you now... after all this years he has come to you..." Sango sniffed in my robe and looked at me with teary eyes and smiled "Thank you Houshi-sama..." I was getting tired of hearing that annoying _Houshi-sama_ "Please just call me Miroku, Lady Sango." She frowned "Just as long as you stop calling me Lady Sango!" I laughed at this "Very well, Sango."

And we stayed in a comfortable silence and I still held her hand in mine and an arm wrapped around her.

* * *

I stayed in the dojo for a while, I had to think what I was going to do next.

Was I really going to stay in my brother's palace? The place I had fled from a long, long time ago?

I heard soft footsteps nearing the dojo, I turned around and saw a servant popping her head through the door, she skipped when she saw me and rapidly apologized "I'm sorry my Lord if I disturbed you, I'll leave you alone now." And she quickly disappeared, I couldn't help but follow her, I cried out "Hey come back!" the servant turned around and looked at me ashamedly, I could now see her clearly. She had dark purple hair, tide in a low pony tail, locks of hair escaped the tail, her hair wasn't long but shone like amethyst. Her red deep eyes shone in the darkness of the hall and the moon light reflected in them like a red mirror. Her pale skin almost looked blue because of the moon light. She wore a pinkish kimono and black sandal, which meant she was part of Sesshoumaru's staff. Her expressionless face made me feel awkward.

Finally after a long silence her whispery voice rang in the corridor.

"What may I help you with, my **Lord**?" she bowed low in front of me, that made me feel embarrassed, never had anyone treated me like that before I quickly said "Please, there is no need for such formalities, I'm not even the Lord of this palace!" I laughed nervously, this woman was making me so damn nervous.

"But that can't be." She started again "You look exactly the way the other girls described you: tall, golden eyes, silver hair, are you not Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands?" came her icy curious voice again. I laughed at the comment and said "I'm his brother InuYasha." The girl skipped in her place and bowed lower "Oh my! I beg your apology sir, it's just that I came in yesterday, I'm new here." She started uttering softly. I chuckled and said happily "There's nothing to worry about miss... ?" she quickly finished for me "Shiratori, Shiratori Tomoe, sir." I chuckled again and smiled at her "Please don't call me sir, it makes me feel old!" she blushed, her pale cheeks colored slightly made me smile. "It's a pleasure InuYasha-sama." I laughed even harder, apparently habits died hard for her.

"The pleasure is mine Tomoe-san..." I whispered, somehow tasting her name in my mouth, it seemed rather nice.

* * *

Kagome entered the springs and felt reborn, she sighed "This feels good! I sure deserved this after the day I've being through!" she exclaimed happily, soaking her face in the warm liquid. She could feel her muscles relax, her fury buddy was damp and floating in the water "You like that don't you?" she asked humored by her new "friend". The fury thing moved on some sort of nod and kept floating in the springs.

True this had being a long day.

She had so much to think about: Was Sesshoumaru in love with her? Or was he instead just attracted to her as any other male seemed to be?

She sighed again thinking her love was lost '_Lust and Love are totally different matters..._' she thought rubbing her hands together. She then heard the sound of footsteps walking towards the springs, she gasped '_I hope it's not **HIM**!!_' she screamed in her mind she then heard the soft thud of clothes falling over the floor and the small splash of water as a body entered the spring.

'_Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. **OH MY GOD!!**_' Kagome thought when she felt the waves of the water reaching her. She gasped again when she heard his voice. "Kagome?" he asked as if he didn't know she was there, she flinched making him know she was near. "I know you're here." he announced chuckling, Kagome was now all flushed and it wasn't because of the springs.

'_I'm naked in the springs, which means that Sesshoumaru, being at the same spring as I, is also naked..... God what do I do?_' she asked herself frantically but mumbled a faint "Hai?" he chuckled at this, knowing she was surely embarrassed, he reached his arm to touch her and took her arm in his strong grip, she gasped but couldn't run away, he pulled her over to him, they could see each other clearly although most of Kagome's body was hiding under the water. She could see his well build chest and abs, he was from far away the most beautiful creature she had ever lead her eyes on. She gulped.

"Are you happy to be here?" he asked out of nowhere, Kagome looked at him stunned but still she nodded, this made Sesshoumaru frown, normally she would elaborate a lot more in her answer, he then looked at her from the corner of his eye and noticed she was flushing, he smirked and decided to tease her a little more. With his fluffy thing he pulled her closer to him, she started to panic "Hum... Sesshoumaru?.." she asked almost chocking. He purred in her ear seductively "Yes my lady?" she was about to melt in his touch when curiosity took the better of her, as usual.

"I've being meaning to ask you... what is this fluffy thing we both have?" she asked and as in a cue her fluffy wet thing started rubbing itself against Sesshoumaru's. Sesshoumaru sighed and leaned against the stone border of the spring, not letting go of Kagome's small waist "Well.." he started, moving his fluffy thing along Kagome's back, rubbing it gently. She leaned in his touch for a long time almost feeling sleepy at his silky fur.

Kagome gulped nervously "Wh-what are you doing?" she asked in between gulps he smirked mischievously and said "I control it... I can make it move, it's a part of me, just like yours..." then he realized her fluffy thing was also caressing his arms. '_Interesting.._' he thought. He kissed her softly, and she kissed him back, passion building quickly in the air.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lemmon coming up (skip it if you don't want to read.)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Although Kagome didn't want to admit it, she was about to burst from desire, her piece of fur rubbing against he soaked body spoke of it's own. She was now tomato-red she could hardly breath and her hands were shaking, he was messing with her emotions, she could tell by the hint of naughtiness in his eyes, but she couldn't resist him. Her body was limb, her eyes were burning with desire, her mouth slightly open, her breathing hard and active.

He was close to loose control, his body so close to hers, her wet skin touching in split seconds making electricity run through his body. Her wet hair loosen over her face and small shoulders, her eyes inviting him to take her there and then, her mouth tempting him to taste her, he finally gave in.

His lips took hers in a feverish dance, tasting every corner, every inch and side of them, with his fur he pulled her closer, her breast touching his chest and his legs tangling with hers, her hair invading his in the moment of passion. He could hear her moan softy into his mouth making desire lead his every action, he put a hand on the back of her neck, crashing his lips strongly against hers, caressing her hair and biting her lower lip temptingly. He roamed his free hand along her belly and hips, waiting for her approuval to go lower as he wanted to. Kagome was overwhelmed, her body groaned and howled with desire, she couldn't think straight she could only feel and enjoy the taiyoukai's tasty lips taking over hers. When she felt his hand travel her body underwater, she moaned and plead for more. She then felt his claws tracing her legs going slowly up in between her legs. She let go of the few estrangements holding her back. She licked Sesshoumaru's lips slowly making him moan and plead for more, she teased him moving a hand down and up his chest and pulling his head up so she could work his neck.

She could hear him growl loudly when she traveled her tongue, placing butterfly-kisses down his neck, he was pulling her hair in despair, begging to be touched, and begging her to let him touch her. She went back to his lips and gave him a pick in the lips before teasingly ask "What do you want?" he looked down at her in a daze and said out of breath "You." In a swift movement his fingers were circling in between her legs, she could feel him touching her, but still not entering her. She moaned and he anxiously kissed her hard, slipping his tongue inside her cold mouth, she had being patting so hard her mouth was icy cold. Sesshoumaru enjoyed the feeling of his hot tongue battling her cold one. But he wasn't going to let her have all the fun. He stopped the kissing, she was breathing hard and looked at him puzzled, he smirked and with a swift movement he used his fur to clasp her hands together not letting her move. She was surprised and gasped while he chuckled "My turn." He announced in a low voice, he fingers slowly finding their way into her, she muffled his name in between breaths. He started kissing her cheek then trace her chin and neck down to her breast while entering her with his finger. When she felt his claws teasing her nipples she squealed, closing her eyes shut.

'_Sensitive aren't we?_' he chuckled in is mind before slowly caressing the nipple with both his hands, in a circled motion. She moaned and whined at first, wanting to get her hands free from his strong grip. She winced when she realized she couldn't escape him, he growled softly in her neck.

After a while Sesshoumaru stopped his touch, knowing very well his limits.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of Lemmon (more to come up on other chapters!)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

He roamed her face with his lips and started biting her neck gently and then in a low possessive voice, he declared "Be mine."

I gasped at the rough and determinant tone of his voice, I opened my eyes to see him watching me with his strong burning golden orbs. He put a hand on my cheek and announced "Let me be yours to keep Kagome... I want to be a part of you...." He whispered only for me to hear. Suddenly all around me seemed to vanish, to disappear in a split second, only he and I remained, close... touching... his voice ringing in my head. He kissed me chastely and pulled back whispering "Be my mate... for ever... accompany me like you have done so since the very first day you decided on staying..." he took my hand in his and kissed it "Stay here... with me, and I'll see that all of your desires come true... I promise..." I gulped and then saw him pull up my wrist and declare "As human's would say: "Be my wife Kagome."..." he said. I was speechless and in a second I launched at him, kissing him feverishly and finally cried out "Yes, I'd love to... oh Sesshoumaru!" he laughed and hugged her back, feeling his naked body against hers.

He took again my wrist, I looked at him puzzled and he said with a sorry voice "I need to do this in order to announce that you're my mate... it will only hurt a little, please bear it..." I nodded and smiled. Then I felt his sharp fangs break through my skin, he sucked the blood on my wound and kissed it. I suddenly felt a very big urge to kiss him passionately. He stopped me and held up his own wrist "You need to do the same..." he said almost in a ordering tone, I looked doubtfully at his wrist, he smile to reassure me and then I bit it.

I could hear him moan, his blood was sweet and tasty, after my fangs had cut through his skin I started licking the remains of blood, I apologized "I'm sorry if it hurt..." He chuckled at my comment "Silly woman, it is not pain I feel, it's more...." He pulled me closer to him his chest firmly against mine "it's... more like... need." and he crashed his lips against mine.

"Sesshoumaru?" she asked after we broke from the kiss, I looked at her intently, how beautiful she was, I smiled when I thought she was only mine now, only mine, I asked "Yes koi?" she blushed and smiled and said "I love you." catching my eyes with her own, I smiled and hugged her tightly.

Words were meaningless, she sighed in understanding and hugged me back.

Love has no need for words.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**A/N**: You liked it? I know the lemmon might have seemed lame but hey, it's being 5 years since the last time I wrote a lemmon, plus it was on Spanish (easier... sigh). Anyway, for the few people that are familiar with Rurouni Kenshin (best anime/manga EVER!) I took Tomoe's characteristics and name for the new character (Tomoe Shiratori) cuz even though I love Kaoru and Kenshin pairing I also am very fond of Tomoe, hey without her Kenshin would still be killing around like a psycho!!

Koi: means sweet-heart, love etc...

**EXTRA!!! NAME MEANINGS!!!**

InuYasha: "Inu": dog "Yasha": demon.

Sesshoumaru: "Sesshou": to kill "Maru": round, circle (It might have something to do with his whirling attack? I really dunno...)

Kagome: Kagome's name is actually based in a song (I'll put it below) "Kago": basket "Me": eye.

Miroku: is "Maitreya" in Sanskrit. Maitreya is an equivalant of a god in the Buddhist religion.

Sango: Coral.

Kohaku: Amber.

Rin: Park (fits her right lol!)

Tomoe Shiratori: "Tomoe": Sprouting Soil "Shiratori": White bird.

Shinobu: To remember.

Shinosuke: "Shino": stem of bamboo "Suke": man

**The song**

Kagome Kagome

Kagome Kagome

Kago no naka no tori wa,

When does the bird inside the,

Itsu itsu deyaru?

cage comes out?

Yoake to ban ni.

At dawns and evenings.

Tsuru to kame ga subetta,

Who is in front of the back,

Ushiro no shoumen dare?

That's all!!!

See you soon!

**WP**


	17. 17 Looking over past encounters

**A/N** : I read some reviews saying the lemmon from last chapter was "disturbing"... sorry if it disturbed you, I warned you though, well here's the deal: do you wish me to stop doing lemons or just make them with less details? Hey it's your call!

Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter.

**WP**

* * *

**Between Lust and Love **

**Chapter 17**: Looking over past encounters

Two days had passed since de springs incident, Kagome and Sesshoumaru had decided to take things slowly since Kagome hadn't still adjust to her new youkai powers. Sesshoumaru had gone mad at the beginning but arguing with Kagome wasn't something that easy, she had convinced him in no time and had asked him to talk to Rin, obviously Sesshoumaru had agreed. Finding useless to disagree with his mate.

Sesshoumaru was walking on the large corridor leading from his room two his study. He passed a huge wooden door and stopped in front of it narrowing his eyes on the large rusty iron knobs, memories flowing in his mind. '_Mother..._' he thought reaching out to the knob and grabbing it tightly, but before he could open the door he heard the loud cry of his servant, Jaken. "Rin you're not allowed to go that way! It's Lord Sesshoumaru's private chambers!!" Before he could say anything, he let go of the knob and saw a cheerful Rin running towards him crying happily "Sesshoumaru-sama!" and throwing herself into his legs hugging them as tight as her small arms could. He smiled faintly at the little one before turning his cold gaze to Jaken, who was now standing in front of him, breathing hard and sweating. When the toad noticed his Lord's displeased stare he was startled and apologized kneeling rapidly on the floor, bowing "My Lord forgive this unworthy one! I tried to stop Rin from going any further but was unable to. Please forgive me!" The monotonous voice of the taiyoukai filled the corridor "Jaken." Jaken started shaking out of fear, he always seemed to think Sesshoumaru would kill him, even for this minor error. Sesshoumaru continued "I wish to be with Rin for a moment." Jaken looked confused at his lord and finally bowed, running away from the place.

"Sesshoumaru-sama wishes to talk to Rin?" said the little one drawing a toothy smile over her lips. Sesshoumaru kneeled in front of her and put a clawed hand over the girls head, he smiled warmly saying "Rin. Do you remember when you told me you wanted a mother?" Rin's eyes shone with enthusiasm as she nodded wildly, Sesshoumaru chuckled at this and whispered "Well... I've found you one." Rin jumped with happiness and she curiously asked "Is it Kagome-chan?" Sesshoumaru smiled slightly at the young girl's deduction "Aa. It is Kagome-_chan_." Rin squealed with pure joy and hugged tightly to his father "Honto nii??" (Really??) Sesshoumaru nodded the girl tighten her hold and squealed again "Ureshii!!!" (I'm so happy!) Then she exclaimed "Where is she? I want to see Kagome-okaasan!" Sesshoumaru patted her head and told her "Right now she's in her room, why don't you go pay her a visit?" Rin's eyes sparkled like Sesshoumaru had never seeing them and nodded before running to the hall and to Kagome's room.

* * *

I couldn't believe it.

Sango and Kagome were on the porch of the palace discussing certain matters, naturally Kagome had told Sango about her new... hum.. engagement and Sango just couldn't believe it, even after two days had passed since it had happen. Sango shook her head in disagreement "I mean Kagome, I know you've told me at least a hundred times but I still don't get it." Kagome was starting to get pissed, somehow her transformation into a youkai had made her very short-tempered she was about to burst but contained herself "What **THE HECK** don't you understand?" she half screamed half said. Sango jumped from her spot noticing she had angered her friend "Well... I mean I get you are **TOGETHER** but what's the deal with the hole "biting" stuff?" Kagome blushed at the memories of that night, the way Sesshoumaru had pierced her skin with his sharp claws had made shivers run over her spine, the mere thought of it still made her shiver Sango noticed her friends brief space out and looked at her with a knowing smile "Oh... so that's the "spot"..." Kagome looked at her friend the corner of the eye with a killer look "What do you mean?" her face was emotionless.

Sango couldn't help but burst out in laughter "God! You've only being with him for two days and you're already starting to sound and look like him!!" Kagome looked at Sango laughing and joined her. Even though things had changed for Kagome she still felt comfortable talking to her friend

Kagome then got up and straighten her kimono "Where are you going?" asked Sango, then noticing the slight blush on Kagome's cheeks she added sneakily "Going to see your sweetie pie eh?" Kagome blushed even more and retorted "Mou! Speak for yourself Sango-chan! Why don't you go look for Miroku-**SAMA**?" she said the last part putting her hands together on her chest and placing a dreamy look in her eyes.

Sango flinched and blushed. Kagome grinned satisfied "Speechless are we now?" Sango fumed but didn0t say anything, instead she got up, took her boomerang and went straight to the forest not listening to Kagome's cries saying "Hey don't get mad at me ok? I'll see you later!!" she bid her friend goodbye and went into the palace.

* * *

'_Mou! She shouldn't had said that!_' Sango screamed in her head as she leap into the air throwing her hiraikotsu against a tree, cutting it. Kagome had hit the spot, and Sango knew it. Hiraikotsu went flying back at her and she caught it gracefully, falling on her feet. "**MOU!!**" came her protest again. She had known her feelings for the monk long before she got to Sesshoumaru's palace.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

While she was traveling she was caught up in a feisty battle against a youkai, hiraikotsu had being almost destroyed and the monster was ready to attack her, but then out of nowhere came a monk, with his staff and parchments he had killed the monster and saved her life.

"Who are you?" she asked stunned. The young monk smiled at her and help her up to her feet, she took her hands and said "What a beautiful women faith has gifted me with. I am Miroku the monk young lady, who might you be?" She blushed at the young man's gestures, she only muttered her name "Sango." The monk pulled her hands to his face as he exclaimed "Ah yes, a beautiful coral you are my lady."

Sango looked down at her feet and nervously let go of the strangers hands, putting her hands over her cheeks to hide the evident blush '_What are you doing? You don't even know this g-..._' her thoughts were caught up when she felt a hand rubbing her behind, she instantly punched the owner of the hand right in the face, not even looking at the person whom she was hitting.

She then opened her eyes and saw the monk, she threw daggers at him as she withdrew her sword. The monk started sweating and then apologized "Please forgive me my lady, I did not mean to offend you in anyway!" Sango didn't stop her killer gaze towards the sad monk "I will kill you for this!" she ragged at him, but he stopped her attack with his staff and then whispered "Why do I always get into trouble, first there was this kid with a strange weapon and now a beautiful lady wants to kill me..." Sango stopped her attacks at the mention of a "kid with a strange weapon" she then asked "**Kohaku**! You know where Kohaku is! Tell me!!" she cried out, the monk scratched his head and then said "My, does Lady Sango know the young boy?" Sango was getting tired of the monks attitude "Where is him!" she started attacking him again, losing her nerves. The monk dodged her every move and defended himself with his staff, then noticing she wouldn't stop, he punched her in the stomach.

Sango fell to her knees grabbing her sore stomach, she kept whispering out of breath "Ko...haku... where... is he? Tell me..." he kneeled in front of her and said "I am truly sorry I had to do this." He put a hand over her shoulder and said calmly "I met this young man a few days ago, he was in a shrine praying, he said he was praying for his sisters well being." At this Sango gasped and muttered "**My** well being?" Miroku then understood "Then you must be his sister, I am sorry I had to do this to you lady Sango...." He lowered his head, Sango giggled "Well I was the one to seek it, I didn't listen to you, I am sorry." Then she smiled. Miroku flinched at the brightness of her smile and then helped her up.

"Well I guess you don't know where he was heading do you, Houshi-sama?" the monk shook his head.

"I see... well thank you for the information, I need to keep looking for him I might catch up on him!" she turned around to leave.

"Matte kudasai!(Wait!)" came Miroku's cry, she looked at him from over her shoulder with a questioning look.

"Would you mind if I accompanied you?" he asked looking serious, Sango gasped, he continued "Anou... I'm a errant monk, I intend to help people in this voyage, and I think you're also alone Lady Sango, so what about we travel together, I'll help you find your brother Kohaku." He then smiled warmly at her, she stayed silent for a while and then nodded "Very well." She turned around and started walking, the monk quickly followed.

"Anou.. there's something I would like to ask you my lady."

"Quit calling me "lady" it gives the creeps!"

They both chuckled, Miroku quickly took her hands making her blush.

"Would you bear my child?"

"**WHAT??!**"

**Slap!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

And that was the beginning of a beautiful friendship, or so did Sango think before it came into...this.

Again Sango threw her hiraikotsu to a nearby tree.

* * *

"Where could she be?" InuYasha traveled the many halls of his brother's palace in search for someone. He then heard whispered near the dinning room and went straight towards it. Inside were maids some cleaning the table others placing the dishes to serve lunch, InuYasha narrowed his eyes in each and everyone of them, they didn't seemed to have noticed them, he then came to a start "Shiratori Tomoe?" he called out, the maids reacted and bowed at the lord, then out of the crowd of women came a calm voice "Yes?" Red deep eyes met golden ones and InuYasha could feel a grin coming up his face but kept it hidden.

Tomoe recognizing the hanyou stepped forward, leaving the room closed behind her, she bowed lowly at him. InuYasha chuckled "You don't need to do that." Tomoe looked down and embarrassed "I am sorry, it's just that I must show respect to my masters." InuYasha snarled "Feh! I told you I'm not your master!" She stayed silent, not sure of what to say, then she came to a question "Anou... do you need me for something?" InuYasha looked to another way as he said "I was wondering if you could help me with something." He said simply.

Tomoe looked curiously at him, her pointy ears flinching at the word "help" she quickly reacted "What is it that you need me for?" she asked politely. InuYasha looked at her in the corner of the eye "Do you know anything about herbs?" she blinked once and then nodded "Good," he said "then you must help me find some in the forest." He pointed to the dark woods in front of him, Tomoe nodded and said calmly "I will change and get my utensils. Please excuse me sir." InuYasha scowled "It's InuYasha, I told you I don't like being called "sir" or "lord" or any of that." Tomoe again nodded and said "I am sorry InuYasha, please I won't take long." And with that she went to get changed.

* * *

As I walked down the halls I could feel my brother's presence, I then passed by him and asked him "Have you seeing Kagome?" he shook his head in denial I growled softly I couldn't find my mate in **my** own palace, this seemed ridiculous.

I then asked him "What are you doing?"

InuYasha turned his eyes away form mine, as if he was afraid I would read something in his eyes "Nothing. Just... standing here. I might go to the forest."

Then a long pause.

I asked "What are you waiting for then?" InuYasha started to uncontrollably shake and sweat.

I could tell he was hiding something from me, I wanted to find out what it was but my concern came back to Kagome. Where was that bloody woman? I turned around and left not even caring about InuYasha, although as I turned around the corner I could hear him sighed.

I dismissed that thought and came back on my search for my mate.

* * *

I had planned on going to find Sesshoumaru but of course something else came up. Rin bumped into me in the hall way and asked me to play with her, her pleading puppy eyes made it impossible for me to deny her request and so I followed her to the gardens.

There we sat together on the soft grass, she smiled at me and said "I know." I looked questioningly at her, her smile grew "You're my new mama!" and she jumped at me, circling my waist with her tiny arms and crashing her face in my obi, I smiled and giggled "Well I guess Sesshoumaru did talk to you." She laughed and smiled up at me, her eyes shinning in delight "I'm glad you're my mama Kagome-chan!" I patted her head softly and smiled "Now, now don't you think it's odd to call you're mother –chan?" Rin brighten her smile and nodded exclaimed "Hai! Kagome-okaasan!!" and they both laughed at the sudden change.

I then heard footsteps coming towards the garden and I smelled the fresh scent of ground and trees '_InuYasha_.' I identified. I turned my gaze to the insides of the palace and as I did the figure of the hanyou appeared followed by a young youkai behind him, I was surprised but smiled at him "Hello InuYasha." He skipped when he saw me and muttered a faint "Hey." I then turned my eyes towards the young miss, I recognized her uniform as one of Shinobu's staff members, but I didn't recognize her

When she looked at me and at little Rin, she instantly bowed "Good afternoon Kagome-sama, Rin-sama." I blinked once, then twice. How did this girl know my name.

Rin had a different reaction though "Tomoe-san!!" she quickly got up from beside me and hugged the girl smiling. Tomoe smiled faintly at her and kept silence.

I looked at InuYasha and asked "Anou... are you going to the woods?" InuYasha grinned and said "Yeah, we're gonna collect some herbs, I need to take care of Testusaiga here!" he showed the sword on his waist, I nodded and he continued "Totousai, the youkai that created it, told me that if I took care of it and put on it some special herbal potion it might get stronger, so I'm gonna try that out!" I smiled at the clever idea.

I then added "And Tomoe-san here is going to help you I presume." She bowed slightly and muttered a faint "Yes." I smiled at both. Somehow they looked really good together.

InuYasha sniffed the air for a moment and I did the same '_Iron, cold rain, wooden sandals... Sesshoumaru_...' I recognized my mate's scent and at the same moment he appeared in the porch, Rin came running to him and hugged him, he looked at me as if saying "Come with me." I nodded even though he hadn't said anything and bowed at both InuYasha and Tomoe "I will let you go to the forest now." I started walking towards Sesshoumaru but then remembered "Oh Tomoe-san!" she turned to look at me with a curious look "Please don't forget to come back for dinner, InuYasha might forget but I just know you won't." I giggled at the "I'm gonna kill you" look of InuYasha and waved them goodbye as I entered the palace.

* * *

I looked at my mate from the corner of my eye, she was smiling widely at taking Rin by the hand.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked coolly.

She looked at me and said "Nothing... just I funny feeling I have." As if guessing her thoughts I smiled.

"You mean those two?" I asked she giggled.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**A/N**: Well how was it? I like the hole Tomoe InuYasha thing, there are totally opposites lol. Anyway hope you liked it and to answer LadyAkina's question, no I don't think I'll use the Shikon no Tama in this story, I thing that hole issue is run out. And sorry for the bad translations, I knew Yasha meant "Female demon" but wasn't sure InuYasha would like to be called "Dog female demon"...

Inu: I hate that name... (pout)

WP: I know you do... (pats head)

Hope you liked it!!

**WP**


	18. 18 Kohaku, the boy who walked alone

**A/N**: Waow so many reviews for last chapter (jumps and hugs readers till their bones crack) THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! (me very happy lol) Well I'm really glad you like my story, I'm starting to get really good writing in English, which I wasn't a few months ago lol. So I guess I'll keep it up!

Here's chapter 18 enjoy it!

**WP**

* * *

**Between Lust and Love**

**Chapter 18**: Kohaku, the boy who walked alone

'_Sister...._' I thought when I jumped off the cliff. A horde of demons had been following me and had cornered me near a waterfall. I knew it was too high for me to survive, but I couldn't let them kill me, I had to survive, I had to go back to my sister.

The boy jumped closing his eyes and thinking of his sister's warm smile, the smile he had promise to see again. And he always kept his promises. He wouldn't die. He **COULDN'T** die.

* * *

Sango woke up in a start. Crying out her little brother's name "Kohaku!" she gasped and put a hand over her chest, breathing hard, her heart has loudly pounding in her chest. She got a hold of the sheets next to her, she calmed down when she noticed it was only a dream and that she was in the palace, but it wasn't dark outside. She opened her paper door and saw the sun setting "It's still day time." She murmured to herself. "Not for too long." came a respond in the room, she quickly turned around to see a familiar figure resting against the wooden wall, Miroku was smiling at her.

She blushed and cried out "What are you doing here?!" the monk put his hands up in defense.

"Maa maa, I'm just watching over you." This made Sango's blush deepen but before she could say something he asked.

"Were you dreaming about him?" she lowered her head, he sighed and stood up.

"Well I'll let you get ready, dinner is going to be served in a few hours, you might as well get a bath." Sango frowned, he noticed her frown and reassured her "Don't worry I won't peek.... _this time_..." he whispered the last part and walked out of the room.

* * *

_(Earlier that day...)_

I sat on the porch, my back against the paper door, Kagome was inside putting Rin to bed for her nap. She had sulked at first but Kagome had quickly convinced her of taking the nap. After a few moments she came out, I caught her slim legs with one of my arms as she came out of the room, she giggled when she noticed I wasn't going to let go of her. Finding it vain to escape my grasp she sat down next to me, my arm now resting on her fragile waist.

"I was thinking..." she started I looked at her interested "That statue of your father in the dojo..." she stopped, thinking her words.

I pushed them out "What about it?" she started caressing my arm.

"Anou... he doesn't look like you, I mean he doesn't have a..."

I cut her off "A human form?" she nodded.

It was true I had never showed Kagome my true demonic form, I hadn't thought about showing it to her, I was afraid she might get scared. When I looked at her expectantly eyes I sighed and stood up, lending her my hand to get up as well.

"Come koi, there's something you need to see." I said calmly as I led her into the forest.

I turned her around and kissed her, she closed her eyes savoring the kiss and then, when I broke away from her, she asked "What was that for?" I chuckled "So you don't run away." She looked questioningly at me, but before she said anything I concentrated. I felt my teeth sharpen, my eyes widen and my form transform, I could hear Kagome gasped but she stood there, not moving an inch away.

* * *

His eyes became bloody red, his hair had grown and he was shaping like a dog, his tongue hanging by the side of his mouth. I was startled, when the transformation had ended, he was an enormous dog, just like the statue of his father in the dojo. He barked at me, I skipped but then I was the tiny glimpse of amusement in his eyes, I shouted "Don't try to scare me Sesshoumaru." He closed his eyes and his maw, smiling at me. Then a heard his voice in my head "_I was trying to get a little fun koi_." I grumbled, again he was toying with me. Before I could shout at him again, he lead by my side, his big head resting on the grass, I came closer to him and petted his ears, I could hear his breath calm, I giggled.

"Who would've thought the great Lord Sesshoumaru could be beaten by such a common caress." He sighed and again his voice rang in my head.

"_You're the only one who can defeat me with such trick_." I laughed, Sesshoumaru seemed more talkative in his demon form than in his human form.

"Will you teach me how to transform?" came my sudden question, he didn't answer, I continued "I figured since I'm also a full blooded youkai I can also turn into a demonic form right?" In a split second Sesshoumaru had turned into his human form and was sitting next to me, his eyes focused on some spot in the grass. "Indeed you can." came his cold voice, it made me shiver, but I persisted "Then... will you teach me?"

He stood up "It's not necessary." Came his monotone voice. I knew what he was thinking, he was thinking he would always be there to protect me no matter what, but I knew better.

"What if you're gone to another Land and the palace is attacked? I need to learn more skills in order to protect the Lands." came my smart reply. He growled "**I** won't ever let something happen to you."

I kept going "But you can't protect **everything** Sesshoumaru, you can't look out for me, for Rin, for the palace and your lands!"

He was starting to get upset "Yes I can and I will." He was so stubborn, just like me.

"At least teach me so I can help you, I promise I won't be a burden for you!" I cried out tightening my fists in frustration. He looked at me in the corner of the eye and sigh "Very well." I smiled at him and hugged him "Thank you so much!" he hugged me back smiling.

* * *

I came to the river to meditate. I sat there for half an hour before I heard something moan, I stood up and looked around, by the edge of the river was a young boy's body. I ran to him and put his head up "Boy wake up!" I cried out, but the only reply I got was a small moan which indicated he was still alive. I inspected him, he wore a strange outfit that I instantly recognized '_It's the taiji's uniform, the one Sango wears to battle..._' I looked at the boy's face '_Could he be..._' but his moans cleared my suspicions "Sis...ter... Sango...." He was Kohaku.

I leaned to him and whispered in his ear "Don't worry I'll bring you to your sister." I pulled him in my back and walked to the palace. One of the servants saw me and ran to me "Call Shinobu-san tell her I have brought an injured boy to the palace and that he needs to be taken care of!" I ordered, the young youkai nodded and went running to the palace.

I carried the boy to my room and then came Sango running "Is it true what they're.... saying..." she gasped when she saw the boy laying on the floor and whispered faintly "Kohaku..." she threw herself carefully at him calling him out "Kohaku! **Kohaku!**" he weakly opened his eyes "Sister?" he asked. Tears of joy had started flowing down Sango's face, she cried out again "Kohaku!" and hugged him, Kohaku moaned in pain, she quickly drew back "Sango-onee-san... I have found you..." he said passing out, Sango started shaking nervously I took her in my arms and whispered "His just unconscious, he will recover but we need to let Shinobu-san take care of his wounds." She nodded and hugged me back.

"He's here..." she whimpered in my robe "He's here, Miroku.." I rubbed her back gently "Aa... he is."

* * *

(_Meanwhile..._)  
  
"**SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!!**" came Jaken's loud cry into the woods, both Sesshoumaru and Kagome looked at him with surprise, Sesshoumaru asked coolly "What is it Jaken?". Jaken tried to catch his breath as he said "The monk has brought a filt—"he trailed off seeing the death glare on his master's eyes "a... human, into the palace..." he said quietly.

"Miroku-sama?" asked Kagome. Sesshoumaru pulled her up with him and walked to the palace. Jaken started to say "I can't believe that monk's insolence, bringing a human into my lord's palace without his consent, he should be punished!" Kagome came to him and yelled "_Excuuuuse_ me? You're not saying that because it's a human **RIGHT**?" her eyes were shinning with anger. Jaken gulped, Sesshoumaru on the other hand was amused, the toad grumbled "... of course not...." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes dangerously to the toad and made it shiver ".... **My lady**..." came the end of the sentence.

Kagome smiled at this and tangled her arm around her mate's. Being the lady of the Western Lands sure sounded like fun.

* * *

(_Several hours later..._)

Kagome had stopped by to see what was happening, Miroku had explained to her that the boy found by the river was Sango's brother, Kohaku. Kagome had wanted to stay to comfort her friend, but Sango had told her not to. Kagome had then gone to look for Sesshoumaru and tell him all about this.

Shinobu came out of the room, Sango quickly came close to her and asked "How is he?" Shinobu smiled at her and said "He's ok, he just needs to rest now, you can go inside if you want." Miroku put a hand over Sango's shoulder pushing her inside and saying "Thank you very much Shinobu-san." She bowed as they entered.

Kohaku was laying on a futon, a soaked tissue over his forehead and a few bandages covering his head, he opened his eyes when the dim light of the corridor reached his face, he recognized his sister silhouette almost instantly "Onee-san..." he whispered, Sango kneeled in front of him and took his hand in hers "Kohaku... how are you feeling?" she asked almost bursting into tears. To prevent this from happening Kohaku smiled lightly at her "Like a mess." She giggled and smiled at him "I'm glad you're ok..." her eyes turning sad all the sudden "I needed to be ok, I promised I would come to you... remember?" he said his voice slowed. 

He then turned his gaze at the monk standing behind his sister "Houshi-sama... thank you for saving me." Miroku smiled at him and said "Iye... you were the one who wanted to live and so you did." Kohaku closed his eyes briefly nodding.

"Kohaku... what happen?" Sango started asking, Kohaku looked at her for a moment and turned his face to the other side of the room. Sango started again "Why didn't you wait for me?" Kohaku gasped, and started sobbing silently '_No I mustn't cry, I must be strong!!_' he yelled in his head fighting back the tears that were about to fall, he whispered "I'll tell you... after you were gone we were attacked...."

* * *

**Flash Back**

_Little Kohaku is hiding in his house, the house is burning down._

His mother is with him, his crying "Mother I don't want to die!" he cries hugging her mother, the woman hugs him back and says "Sh.. Kohaku it's alright..." but then someone brakes in, the woman pushes Kohaku in a secret compartment and tells him "Stay there Kohaku!" Kohaku is shaking, a small fissure lets him see.

_Little Kohaku watches her mother, the horror is about to happen._

The woman stands up and pulls a katana up in her hands ready to protect her son. Then she cries "Who are you?!" a cold voice replays "You will soon know..." the mother attacks with a loud cry but then a purple flash turns her body into dust.

_Little Kohaku stares at the ashes. He didn't protect her._

Kohaku is shaking, then the flames make the intruder's face clear to him, it was a woman, with dark long hair, wearing a white gi and a red hakama, she was holding a bow in her hand. She laughed maliciously and said "Know your murderer's name: **Kikyou**...the dark miko!" and with that she disappeared.

_Little Kohaku chased her down. To the end of the world._

**End of Flash Back**

* * *

"Mother was killed, and I did nothing about it!" screamed the young boy, tears now running freely "I swore revenge, I chased that miko down. I knew that you would go after me onee-san, but I couldn't go to you. I knew you wouldn't have let me hunt that bitch down..." he trailed off. Sango squeezed his hand "You could've told me..." she was crying "After all this years, I have being trying to find you! And you were chasing a woman out of **revenge**?!" Kohaku gasped.

Sango started shaking "I don't care who killed them... the only thing I ever wanted... was to find **YOU** Kohaku!!!" she yelled and sobbed. Kohaku put a hand on her face "Gomen nasai... onee-san."

"**BAKA!!!** Kohaku no baka!" she said putting her head on his chest and crying, he chuckled and caressed her head.

He had made a choice back then. And still he hadn't find the black miko.

"I still need to find her onee-san... it's my duty as the family's heir... I must avenge mother and father." He whispered. She shook her head "No! You won't go after her again!" Kohaku yelled "I must sister... please understand!!" Sango sniffed "Then I will go with you!" Kohaku shook his head and sighed "I'll stay with you for a couple of days."

He had decided on going alone.

He was the boy who walked alone.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**A/N:** Well you liked it? Again thanks for the reviews and I apologize to all the Kikyou fans, I just hate her so much and I've being planning on making her the bad...er... girl of this story. I love Kohaku, but remember his not as young as he is in the anime he's 16 now. As for Sesshoumaru and Kagome, more obstacles will come up.

Baka: stupid or idiot.

See ya!!

**WP**


	19. 19 Kikyou's past

**A/N**: I'm glad you liked the last chapter! This chapter is quite long cuz I have a lotta thing to tell ya about the new twist the story is taking.

I hope you like this chapter!

Please review!!

**WP**

* * *

**Between Lust and Love **

**Chapter 19**: Kikyou's past

Two days had passed since Miroku had found Kohaku by the river. His wounds had finally healed and he was know watching a training match between Kagome and Sango, Miroku was sitting by his side.

Kagome jumped back landing gracefully on her feet, ending her attack and sweating a little bit, Sango was with her knees on the floor breathing hard. Kagome had found that her strength had increased with her new powers and that made fighting against Sango easier. She looked at the sheathed katana in her waist sighting '_I didn't even get a chance to use it..._'. The katana (samurai sword) had being a present from Sesshoumaru, since Kagome had mastered the use of the bow she was now ready to use a katana. Noticing her sigh Sango got angry and yelled:

"Hey don't sigh at me like that! It's not easy to put up with your new **youkai** powers Kagome!!" Kagome smirked at her, somehow her new strength had made her confidence grow a lot.

She huskily responded "Then why don't you ask your little brother to help you!" As on cue Kohaku stood up and went to her sister's side, he lean over her and said "Rest a little bit I'll handle this." Sango shook her head "She's too strong." Kohaku smiled at her and answered back "Trust me." Kagome smiled with triumph she had wanted to fight against Kohaku for quite a long time now, and this was the perfect opportunity.

"I wont' go easy on you just because you're a kid, Kohaku-kun!" she exclaimed, since when had fighting become so fun?

"I hope you don't Kagome-san!" he answered back, this made Kagome's blood boil her fighting spirit rising a little. Kohaku stepped forward and took his chained-oz from his waist, rotating it in a circling motion by his side, he looked seriously at Kagome "Are you ready?" Kagome only nodded before attacking with her claws. Inuyasha had taught her how to use the Sankon Tessou and she had become very keen of it. She tried to rip him apart but Kohaku was just too fast, then she tried a direct hit to his stomach, but the boy jumped up to a tree branch.

Before Kagome could launch at him again a dark cloud appeared around her '_Poison_.' She thought but after breathing it she winced in disgust '_It... **stinks**!!_' she screamed in her head. Her eyes started getting watering because of the stench.

Miroku watched with awe as he saw how Kagome tried to escape the fetid smell '_Knowing Kagome is a inu-youkai Kohaku used a stank bomb to neutralize her momentously. Very clever._' he thought. Kagome fell to the ground trying to catch her breath, then a purple hue formed around her and a strange wind started blowing the smell away, Kagome could breath again. Kohaku fell down of the tree branch, Kagome was about to attack him but he was still too fast and was now over the kneeling Kagome with his katana over her throat. Kagome gasped, stopping her movements and sweating. Finally Kohaku declared "You're dead. I win."

Kagome gulped before falling to the ground sighting. Sango went to her brother's side and congratulate him "That was **awesome** Kohaku!" she exclaimed hugging her brother affectionately, she then turned to Kagome "Kohaku won Kagome." Rubbing it over the inu-youkai's face. Kagome sighed and went straight to Kohaku shaking his hand "I'm impressed!" she said smiling. Kohaku shook back "Thanks Kagome-san!" in that moment someone appeared from the forest.

* * *

"Arg! What's that stench!?" Kagome recognized the voice "Hi InuYasha!" from out of the dark forest came InuYasha with a basket full of herbs in his hands, right behind him came Tomoe she was trying not to smell the reek putting her hand over her noise.

"Greetings Kagome-sama." Bowed politely Tomoe at the sight of her mistress, Inuyasha gave a mere "hey" Kagome asked "So you found the herbs you were looking for?" InuYasha snorted "Feh! It's being two days since we try to find them but we still need one in particular." Tomoe nodded at the statement. Kagome added "And what are you looking for?"

InuYasha scratched his head muttering "Anou... what was it again.... Kousai...Gou....hum...." he scratched his head again.

Tomoe intervened "Goujonkai seeds."

InuYasha exclaimed "Sou da! (that's it!) Thanks Tomoe." Tomoe bowed at him.

Kagome thought for a moment "Hum they sound familiar... come let's check the library." With that they felt Sango, Miroku and Kohaku and went straight to the library.

* * *

While opening the door Kagome called out happily "Hello dear!" Sesshoumaru was sitting in his usual chair, reading some books about war, as usual. He looked at his mate and smiled. Kagome let InuYasha in Tomoe had decided to stay outside. Suddenly the smile on Sesshoumaru's face vanished "We're here to look for information about a seed, do you remember where I left that book I was reading a week ago?" He thought for a moment and then said "It's over the top shelf." And sank back into his book. Kagome sighed, she still didn't understand why Sesshoumaru hide his emotions from everyone but her.

She moved the ladder and climbed it, she scanned the many books and declared "Found it." She took it in her hands and put it over the large table, she searched the pages and scanned the many words written she finally said "Here it is Goujonkai seeds.... Can be found in Mount **Kizuna**." InuYasha nodded "Then I need to go to that mountain to find them. Can you tell me where it is?" Then out of no where Sesshoumaru's voice rang "Is a three-day journey to the North-East from here." InuYasha nodded and said "I'll go pack some food then."

Kagome frowned "Are you going on your own InuYasha?" suddenly worried about the hanyou. He nodded "Yes it'll be faster if I travel alone." With that he left Kagome alone with Sesshoumaru "Thanks for the help Kagome!" she smiled at him, and after he was gone she moved closer to her mate, putting her hands over his shoulders massaging them a little.

"A lot of work?" he sighed in affirmation. She giggled when she felt him relax at her touch and putting his book down on his lap. He took one of her hands and kissed it gently "You're so beautiful you know?" he whispered, Kagome giggled and said "Thank you my Lord." In a quick unexpected movement he took her by the waist pulling her to his side, she was now sitting in the arm of the chair, his head nesting on her lap, she stroke his silky hair lovingly. "Aishitteru Kagome..." (I love you) he whispered, she smiled and answered "I love you too Sesshoumaru." He moved his head looking at her intently in the eyes and kissed her passionately, after they broke apart he hugged her desperately, Kagome gasped. "What is it?" she asked.

Jaken then came running into the room "**MY LORD IT'S URGENT!!**" Kagome looked surprisingly at the taiyoukai, had he sensed something? He let go of her and stood up telling her "Stay here." He followed Jaken to the dining room, letting Kagome alone in the library in utter confusion. But she wouldn't let this be it.

She followed them to the dining room.

* * *

(_Meanwhile..._)

They were silently walking. He entered the kitchen and searched the many barrels of food, putting some in a small sack and searching for more. She watched him silently, her red eyes scanning his moves, she had heard the conversation in the library. Somehow she didn't feel right when he declared he would go alone.

She felt worried.

She opened her mouth to say something but shut it again. Why would he listen to her? He stopped and said "Speak." She gasped her eyes widen, he had his back to her not looking at her. She mustered her courage and said in a tiny voice "You're planning on going on your own." He nodded, she stayed silent for a moment before saying "I.... I could..." she muttered but he chuckled "You don't need to come Tomoe, it will probably be a very dangerous journey." She quieted again.

A long pause.

"But I wish to..." InuYasha gasped and turned around looking at her soft eyes shining with life "I wish to help you in this journey... InuYasha..." His eyes widen at the statement, but smiled neither less and nodded "Very well..." Tomoe smiled happily and helped him finish the preparations for the journey to Mount Kizuna.

* * *

Sango caught Kagome on her way to the dining room "Kagome, Lord Sesshoumaru asked me to prevent you from coming inside. What's happening?" Kagome growled, her mate had planed this "That's what I'm trying to find out, please Sango-chan let me go through!" she asked in a pleading way. Sango thought it for a moment before agreeing and moving aside so she can go to the dining hall, "Arigatou." Said Kagome rushing into the dining room.

Jaken was startled "**My lady**, what are you doing rushing into a meeting like this?" Kagome then scanned the room, there was Sesshoumaru sitting in his usual corner looking intently at Kagome with a glimpse of displease in his eyes, and to his right was a female youkai with long red hair and green eyes, a flower over her head. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and told her in a monotonous voice "Come my mate, let me introduce to you Ayame-san, she's the new leader of the wolf tribe." Kagome skipped when the memories of Kouga and the wolf tribe flew into her head.

Ayame's eyes shone with anger suddenly, but kept her emotions under control "Dozo yoroshiku (I'm pleased to meet you), Kagome-sama." She bowed her head slightly. Kagome nodded and sat down next to her mate , Sesshoumaru started again "Ayame-san was telling me about a dark evil force approaching the region." Kagome looked interested at Ayame, who nodded and added "Hai. Ojiisan (grandfather) told me he could feel a strange evil energy emerging from the South of this lands. He ordered me to communicate this to the Lord of the Western Lands." Sesshoumaru nodded and then said "Do you have any idea of the meaning of this energy?"

Ayame's eyes darken when she whispered her words "Miko." Kagome gasped "That's the only thing ojiisan told me, that this was the doing of the legendary miko clan." Then someone burst in "Miko!? You mean the **dark** miko?!" Kohaku ran towards the wolf-youkai who stood up rapidly. Out in the corridor Sango called out to his brother "Kohaku, what are you doing, you can't go in there!!" she appeared in the door and stopped at the death glare of Sesshoumaru.

"What is the meaning of this disruption?" his cold icy-voice made Sango blood freeze for a moment. But Kohaku didn't show fear at all.

"Tell me more, where is she going? Tell me!" he exclaimed not caring about Sesshoumaru's glare. Ayame gulped. Kagome intervened quickly before Sesshoumaru lost all of his patience with the boy.

"Kohaku-kun please, if you want to hear this conversation, I suggest you calm down and sit with us." Kohaku lowered his head in frustration, Sesshoumaru eyed Kagome in approval, she then said to Sango.

"You can stay too Sango." Sango nodded and lead Kohaku to the far end of the table where they sat down next to each other. Then when they were all set Kagome looked intently at Ayame.

"I don't understand, are you aware that I'm the only miko left?" Ayame winced and nodded. Kagome continued "If you know my origins then you also know that it's impossible that there's still any miko alive other than me." Ayame nodded again, Kagome frowned "Then what makes you think she's a miko and not a youkai?" Kohaku whispered "I've seeing her... she looks human, she doesn't have a youki... she must be human!" Sesshoumaru nodded, Kagome frowned again, Ayame added "Ojiisan told me to come to this lands because he knew of another living miko. When I heard that the miko had become the Western Lord's mate I thought you would know something about this strange miko..."

"Her name is Kikyou..." whispered Kohaku, Sango next to him put a hand over his shoulder, he continued "She was the one who destroyed the Taiji village, I saw her, and she said she was Kikyou the dark miko."

Kagome's eyes widen and suddenly she couldn't breath, she was choking. Sesshoumaru caught her by the waist calling her out "Kagome! What's wrong?!" he shook her violently, then a purple hue encircled Kagome's body, her vision became white and she could no longer hear her mate calling her. Memories passed her mind.

* * *

**Flash Back**

Kagome was six years old, she was playing in the garden and some kids were calling her names and punching her. Kagome cried out and fell to the ground. When they were about to hit her again she heard a voice scream "Leave her alone you bullies!!" and after that the kids had ran away with big bumps in there heads.

"Here." The child, who was a girl lend a hand to Kagome, she took it and stood up.

"Arigatou..." she started, the girl smiled at her and said "I'm Kikyou! What's your name?" Kagome looked at her for a moment before answering "Kagome." Kikyou smiled at her again and said "Kagome, would you be my friend?"

Little Kagome could see the pain and sorrow in her eyes, she gave her the brightest smile she could muster "Hai, Kikyou-_chan_!"

Again another memory, Kagome was nine, she was crying. Her mother came by her side "Kagome-chan why are you crying?"

"Kikyou-chan told me to stay away from her. She doesn't want to be my friend anymore!!" she cried again putting her soaked face in her hands. Her mother came in front of her, her sad eyes shinning with sorrow for her little one, little Kagome didn't understand what was truly happening.

"Kagome-chan... it's not that Kikyou-chan doesn't want to be your friend anymore..." she whispered putting her hand over the little girl's head, Kagome stopped crying and tried to hold her tears, listening to her mother.

"Kagome-chan... Kikyou-chan is leaving."

"Le-leaving? But... but why?" came Kagome's worried questions.

"She's now 10 and her father has accord that she will be training in the mountains." Her mother said sadly to her child, Kagome felt like crying again.

"Then next year I'll be going too ne?" she asked hoping to see her friend soon, her mother shook her head. Kagome asked out of confusion "Then why does she have to go, mama?"

"Every 50 years, the village needs to send a young maid to the sacred mountains so she can have the proper training to become the **leader** of our clan, Kikyou, she's the proper age and is the daughter of the chef." Kagome listened to her mother "Kikyou said those things because she doesn't want to hurt you with her departure." Kagome stood up "I don't care if she will be gone... I .... I want to see her!!" she ran to Kikyou's house.

It was empty.

She asked the other kids if they had seeing her, but they didn't.

Later after that, 7 years later, Kagome was told that Kikyou had disappeared and couldn't be found, since that day she had become the leader of the village.

Two years after that the village was destroyed and Kagome had become a slave, forgetting about her lost friend.

**End of Flash Back**

* * *

The purple hue disappear, and Kagome was crying in the arms of her mate "I saw her... she was my friend... How could I've forgotten about Kikyou?" Sesshoumaru looked worryingly at her "What did you see?" Kagome sighed and sat down again, she felt dizzy "Kikyou, she disappeared when she started training in the mountains, I never saw her again."

Kohaku said "That evil woman, she killed my parents and friends, I must avenge them at any cost. Miss please tell me where I can find her!" Sango shook him slightly "Kohaku, there's no need to rush things."

"The taiji is right." Said Sesshoumaru, the Ayame exclaimed "Plus she's head to his direction." Kagome asked surprised "**What?!** She's coming to the palace?" Ayame sighed "If she wasn't then why would I be warning you?" Sesshoumaru growled at her sly comment but still kept silence. Kagome then clasped her hands together "Why is she coming? What happen to her?... Kikyou..."

Kohaku burst in anger "I will not wait here!" he stood up "I'll go to her, it took me 3 years to find her, I won't sit down in a palace now that I know her **exact** location!" Sango stood up as well "You're not...!!!" but was cut off by Kagome standing up.

"Kagome-chan?" she asked confused. Kagome walked towards Kohaku and said "I'll go with you." They all stayed silent, Sesshoumaru then intervened "I shall go too, my lands are in danger and I do not wish you to get hurt." He stood up and put a gentle hand over her shoulder. Kohaku nodded.

Sango was about to say something but Sesshoumaru cut her "You will stay here to protect the palace." Sango shook her head violently in denial "No! I won't Kohaku go alone!" Sesshoumaru was about to take her by the throat for her insolence but Kagome stepped in "Sango, please you need to stay here with Miroku-sama. Please protect Rin, I beg you."

Sighting Sango had agreed.

In two days they will go on the journey to find the dark miko.

**Revenge**. _Concern_. Protection.

Which would decide over Kikyou's fate?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(lame ending --U)

* * *

**A/N**: **GOD!! I FEEL LIKE I'VE BEING WRITING THIS FOREVER!!!** So you liked it?

Well to answer some of the questions:

First: Kikyou and InuYasha do not know each other in this story, I think they won't even get to meet.

Second: As I told you in chapter 5 _Slumbering Power Hidden Concern_ I'm not using Naraku in this story instead Kikyou will be the villain of the story.

Third: _No_ is a particle that shows possession between two nouns. Now that you ask I think the sentence "Kohaku no baka" is wrong since an insult can't be someone's possession, but I know that in most fanfics this "..... no baka" is used quite frequently. I'm sorry if it's a wrong use of the "no". While for "Shikon no Tama" it does show possession because it's translation is "The Jewel of Four Souls".

Thanks again for reading!!

**WP**


	20. 20 Watashi ni motarete naite ii kara

**A/N**: Hi there everyone!! Sorry for the slight delay, I've been busy with school lately. So anyway here's chapter number 20! I think I'll end this story in 4 more chapters, hopefully...

Anyway enjoy chapter 20!!

WP

* * *

**Between Lust and Love**

**Chapter 20: **Watashi ni motarete naite ii kara (It's ok to lean on me and cry, Ending "Come")

'_Tomorrow we're leaving..._' Kagome sighed, pulling her eyes away from the book she was reading, she knew she probably needed to train a little before the journey but Sesshoumaru had told her to relax instead. '_Sesshoumaru, always wanting to keep me away from danger..._' she sighed again, placing the book over her lap and looking out of the window, there on the grass was Kohaku sitting with his chained oz on his hands, Kagome noticed he was sharpening it and frowned. She knew too well what the young man was thinking, he wanted revenge for the lives Kikyou had taken, she understood him perfectly, she knew what it felt like to hold a grudge against someone so deeply. But still, memories of her childhood with her friend filled her mind, she knew something wasn't right about all the story, something just didn't fit.

After telling her memories to everyone Kohaku had suggested his theory: that Kikyou had gone insane from the training in the mountains and had started killing innocent people without reason. Sango thought otherwise: thinking Kikyou was seeking for something in the taiji village. That would've explained her appearance in the taiji village. But then Sesshoumaru had spoken asking out loud "Then why would she introduce herself as the **black** miko? And why would the miko kill everyone if she was truly seeking something?"

Something was awfully wrong, Kagome could feel it in her bones. She sighed again standing up from her seat and heading to Sesshoumaru's usual break spot: the gardens.

There he was, seating by a tree, his back leaning against the huge trunk, he felt my presence for he looked back at me from over his shoulder, I could see the flash of simple happiness in his eyes. I smiled at him and kneeled next to him. For a moment we stayed silent enjoying each other's presence. I then decided to say something.

"Sesshoumaru..." I started he looked at me from the corner of the eye, I continued "Please teach me how to transform into a demon." He was silent for a moment. I could see he wanted to deny my request put I looked at him with my famous "You promised" look, he narrowed his eyes away from mine and sighed pulling himself up, I followed.

He took my hand and said "It's going to be a rather dangerous battle..."

I felt his concern in his eyes and smiled at him, squeezing his hand softly.

'_I must prepare for the journey tomorrow, I hope Sesshoumaru will lend me a katana for the battle, I need to take my bow as well..._' his face suddenly stopped showing emotion, I stopped thinking and smiled turning to him but I stopped noticing his cold glare. "Sesshoumaru...?" I asked puzzled, he glared at me, I freeze, what was wrong? "Sesshoumaru wha-"but he growled at me.

"You are not..." he hissed, I looked at him he continued "Kagome, I do not want you to go to battle tomorrow."

I was puzzled, why the sudden change? "What of course I am!

He took my wrist with his clawed hand and growled again.

"You are not going."

"Yes I **AM**!"

"You will only get hurt!"

"No I won't!"

"You will, I won't be able to fight against this miko while I have to take care of **you**."

He thought, she was a burden.

"Do you think... that I'm a burden?"

He didn't answer. She yelled.

"I am **NOT** a burden Sesshoumaru!"

"I never said you were." He was denying it?

"But you think so, you think I'm not able to protect myself, that I will only bother you in your fight!"

He didn't say anything.

"You...!"

"It is only for your well-being." Well-being my ass!

"My well-being? I am not going to sit, waiting for your pompous ass to come back from a battle that is putting in danger a friend of mine!" I was angry, if something pisses me more than anything in the world was to be considered weak.

"Kagome you are not ready to go to battle, you barely have adjusted to your new powers."

"It's true I have just received them, but that doesn't make me useless!"

"You're not going, and that is final." He growled, I growled back.

"You're not my boss Sesshoumaru, I will do what I want!"

"You foolish woman!" he threw my wrist away from his grasped, pushing me into the ground, I moaned softly. "Your training is not finish yet! Do you really intend on fighting an enemy with so little knowledge on the arts of fight?"

I looked at him with anger, my teeth creaking in my mouth.

"I will not allowed you going in the battlefield in your **weak** present state." There, he had hit a nerve.

"I am not weak..." she whispered with a harsh voice.

He doesn't trust my abilities.

He thinks I'm of no use.

He thinks I'm weak.

But...

"I am not weak!" she hissed, angry tears flowing down her pale cheeks. He stared blankly at her, not daring say a word: it was working. She greeted her teeth, a menacing look on her face, she cried out in pure hatred.

"**I AM NOT WEAK!!**"

Her eyes started changing red, her jaws over-sided and her hair grew. Her small figure had turned into the one of and enormous dog-demon, she growled and barked at Sesshoumaru, she greeted her teeth at him, her fur rising on her back like an angry dog. Sesshoumaru calmly stayed put not moving an inch. Kagome growled and attacked him. She was out of control. When her transformation had ended, she was growling at him loudly, but he stood his ground. He could listen to her thoughts.

"_Why do you think of me so low?_"

"_Why do you keep telling me I'm weak?_"

It wasn't hatred she was feeling, she eradiated a deep cold sorrow, this made his strong features soften. He took a step towards her, she growled warning him, but he didn't flinch.

"Forgive me..." he whispered, she heard and flinch the growling stopping.

"Please Kagome..." he reached a hand to touch her. She pulled back, her eyes suddenly turning sad and tears threatening to fall.

"_Stay away Sesshoumaru_." She told him using her mental connection, he didn't move, he then kneeled in front of her. He lowered his head begging her with his silent gestures. Then Kagome calmed down and closed her eyes letting all the strong emotions gathered in her heart flow out of her. She transformed back into her human form, kneeling in front of her lord and enveloping him in her soft embrace.

"Kagome..." he whispered she hushed him tightening her arms around him.

'_It's alright... now you understand..._' she thought leaning into her mate's warmth.

* * *

"Kuso! I'm sick of this stupid humans!" InuYasha yelled in exasperation: he had been trying to get some information about the Goujonkai seeds. But every time he tried to speak to any traveler or villager they would scream in terror and runaway from the desperate hanyou. Tomoe had followed him close behind, trying to keep up with his fast pace. She sighed her fatigue, this made InuYasha stop and turn around to look at her.

"Oi, you tired?" he asked harshly.

She straightened and shook her head trying to hide her fatigue. He eyed her for moment before snarling "Feh! We'll have a break here!" If there was something he hated more than frightened humans was to waste time, he walked to a boulder and sat on it crossing his legs. She blinked in confusion before nodding and pulling some food out of the bag she was carrying. Handing an onigiri to InuYasha, he took it breathing a small "Thanks." She sat quietly next to him, looking intently at the grass on her knees.

He looked at her by the corner of his eye, finding her skin so soft and tender and wanting suddenly to touch her cheeks... He kicked himself mentally for that comment, she was a sophisticated, elegant and beautiful youkai while he was just a....

"a... _hanyou_..." he finished unaware he had said it out loud.

She turned around and caught his stare, he then awoke and started blushing but couldn't escape her intent stare, he then lowered his eyes and said angrily "Yeah you heard right!", she was shocked at first but still listened.

"I'm a half-breed, a hybrid, a hanyou..." he whispered the last part sadly.

A long, awkward silence.

And then...

He felt arms fold around him, fingers tangling on his hair, and the warmth of a body over him. She put her chin over his head, and whispered softly "It's all right." He widen his eyes, he wanted to break free of her comfortable prison before... before he couldn't contain himself anymore, but his body didn't respond to his demands.

Visions of his mother's same caress flew into his head, the same comfort, the same warmth, the same kindness.

'_Stop!_' he screamed in his head, shutting his eyes.

'_I need to be strong..._' he repeated in his head as all those years before. Convincing himself again and again to avoid weakness, but her voice cut him from his thoughts.

"It's ok, you can be weak... You can be weak, only for today, InuYasha..." with that he broke down to tears, digging his soaked face into her kimono and crying as he hadn't cried all those years before. He had wanted to do that for so long.

Yes he could be weak for only one day couldn't he?

'_Just for today, tomorrow I'll be strong, but just for today... hold me in your arms..._'

* * *

**A/N:** Hola!! lol wassup? Liked it? I hope so!! Anyway any questions you want me to answer just type them ok?

See ya on next chapter!

**WP**


	21. 21 To be worthy

**A/N**: Sorry for the delay, I've been busy with school and stuff. To answer a question, I'm not going to disfigure Kikyou, I hate her but I agree that she's a very beautiful woman so I don't think I'll mutilate her or something.

Well here's chapter 21!

Enjoy!

**WP **

**

* * *

**

**Between Lust and Love **

**Chapter 21:** To be worthy

It was very early, the sun wasn't even out. I was sleeping and dreaming, then a soft hand caressed my hair waking me up, I looked tiredly at the person whispering.

"Mama....?" the beautiful woman smiled at me, her smile wasn't like the other smiles, this one was slightly sad. I opened my eyes a little more to watch her entirely, I knew this day was going to come, I had heard Lord Jaken talk about it. Before I could say anything, she slowly wrapped me with her arms putting my head over her chest.

"Rin, mama and papa must go to battle." I heard her whisper. I hugged her tightly.

"Please take care of yourself." she added. I pulled away from her and looked at her, her eyes were sad, I could tell.

"When are you going to come back mama?" I asked hoping she would reassure me.

She didn't answer, instead she hugged me closer to her I could feel something wet falling on my hair. "Mama?" I asked again but she didn't answer. After some time she pulled me away from her and put me back in my futon, I struggled against it, she laid me down, I was about to whine but she put two fingers over my forehead and then, I fell asleep.

Kagome took a deep breath before concentrating, it was a mere sleeping spell, she knew Rin would get mad at her when she returned for making her stay unwillingly, but she wasn't about to let the little girl involve into battle. She pulled the covers up to Rin's sleepy face and smiled kissing her forehead and exiting the room silently, outside was her mate, a sad look on his eyes.

"She's asleep." she said before her mate could say anything, he nodded.

"Are you ready?" he asked her, she nodded and then took his hand on hers, seeking her mate's comfort, he squeezed her hand slightly before walking down the hall to the entrance of the palace. There waited Sango and Kohaku, Kohaku was wearing his battle attire, his chained oz hanging on his back and a katana resting over his side. Sango was next to him, when her Lord appeared she bowed slightly, Kohaku did the same.

"Are we ready?" asked Kagome, trying to draw her eyes away from the katana at the young man's waist.

Kohaku nodded and Sango finally spoke "Please be careful." she said to the group but specially eying Kohaku. They all nod and started walking into the deep forest.

* * *

Inuyasha was walking through a thick forest, Tomoe following him from behind, he used Tetsusaiga to cut through the many trees and bushes blocking his path. He then arrived to the end of the forest, he found himself on a beautiful field. Tomoe from behind felt something, she said to Inuyasha "A youkai is approaching." Inuyasha nodded and at that same moment a huge Cyclops emerged from the grounds growling at both Tomoe and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and smirked confidently, Tomoe stooped him "Wait Inuyasha!" Inuyasha looked at her questioningly, she passed by him walking towards the monster she said "We mean you no harm, we are not here to fight. We are, however, looking for the Goujonkai seeds." At the mention of the seeds the monster quitted his growling and snarled "Ye lookin' fo' Goujonkai seeds?" Inuyasha sheathed his sword and came to Tomoe's side "Yeah, do you know where we can find them?" The Cyclops frowned at the hanyou, and Tomoe took over the situation.

"Please we need them, could you tell us where we can find them?" she asked politely.

The youkai's eyes soften slightly, before nodding. "Yea' I'm Hatoro I guard the seeds."

"Then, would you be so kind to give us some of them?" said Tomoe again, the youkai nodded and dug a hole on the ground taking two seeds in his hand and handing them to Tomoe, she bowed politely saying softly "I thank you." The youkai only nod before burying himself in the grounds. Tomoe handed the seeds to Inuyasha who said "So that's why you didn't want me to kill it." Tomoe smiled slightly nodding "Yes, but also because life is precious Inuyasha." Inuyasha smiled back, he mentally noted Tomoe's words.

"I think we have collected all of the ingredients." she said looking at the list of plants and herbs they needed to collect. Inuyasha nodded "Now we go back _home_." The word seemed out of place for a moment, Inuyasha lowered his face slightly embarrassed he couldn't control his own words. To his surprise Tomoe giggled "Yes, let's go _home_... Inuyasha." she said walking to his side and smiling brightly at him, he just smiled back and started walking as well.

* * *

Sango sighted. She was sitting on the porch looking intently into the forest where her friend, lord and brother had disappeared. She sighed again. She knew Kagome wouldn't let Kohaku kill the miko, she also knew Kohaku would do anything to get his revenge. Something had changed in him. She had sensed it since the first moment she had seen him.

She had told him she didn't care for revenge, that only thing she had ever wanted was for him to live.

She felt someone sit next to her, and without turning to look at the person she instantly knew it was Miroku. They stayed silent for a moment before the monk spoke "What do you think?" Sango knew what he meant but didn't dare answer, instead he answered for her.

"Kagome-sama won't let him get his revenge." This made a reaction on the taiji.

"But he will. He won't let Kagome interfere."

"Do you think he's capable of killing her to avoid her interference?"

"..."

"I see..."

"He's not a **murderer** Houshi-sama..." she whispered lowering her eyes to her legs.

"I know that Sango. Do not fear." He then added.

"Will he kill the miko?" Sango stayed silent for a moment before answering.

"I don't know anymore."

"He has change hasn't he?" asked the monk putting a reassuring hand over her shoulder.

"... so much..." whispered the taiji relaxing at Miroku's touch.

"He told me he was going to kill her, he wants to kill her, I can see it in his eyes whenever he talks about killing her... so much anger." Sango felt a little frightening at the thought of her little brother killing the miko.

"I'm sure Kagome-sama will put some sense in his head..." he said trying to comfort her.

'_No..._'

'_He will kill her..._'

* * *

'_I won't let him..._' Was all Kagome could think of watching Kohaku walking in front of her, his chained oz hanging on his back, it was shinning in the morning light as if it was new. Kagome could almost imagine him battling Kikyou and slashing her poor body with the sharp weapon.

"I won't let him..." she repeated loud enough to catch her mates attention, she turned around and looked at her "What are your thoughts?" he asked suddenly interested on his mate's plan. Kagome looked at him for a moment before turning her gaze back at the young man.

"He will try to kill her Sesshoumaru."

"Indeed. Though he has his own motives."

"Killing Kikyou won't bring back his family."

"He knows that too well."

Kagome was shocked, Sesshoumaru continued.

"He does not intend on killing to avenge his relatives. What he wants is to proof he's worthy."

"Worthy of **what**?"

"Living."

Kagome stayed silent again, Sesshoumaru put one hand on his mate's back motioning her to continue walking. Kagome felt a deep pain on her chest.

"He will kill so as to live?" she asked trying to figure out the young man's thoughts.

"It seems so."

"I won't let him, he will turn into a murderer!" she exclaimed.

"But a worthy one."

"What sense does it make? To kill only because others kill, it makes no sense. Why such a horrible thing?" Sesshoumaru ran the hand on her back to her hand and put her to a stopped stroking her cheek with his other hand. "Kagome... if you were to die..." Kagome eyes widen, Sesshoumaru continued "I would do the same as the boy, I wouldn't rest until I destroyed that which harmed you. Not only to avenge your decease..." he stopped "This boy is in pain because he was useless, he wasn't able to protect the ones he loved."

"I would do the same." he finally stated.

"Sesshoumaru..." she whispered, but he silenced her with a soft kiss. Breaking the kiss he whispered.

"Don't die on me, love." Kagome smiled at him and hugged him "You too Sesshoumaru." He hugged her back before letting go of her and walk again towards the young man. Kagome was again deep in thoughts.

'_If I can... I will protect Kikyou's life... If I can..._'

* * *

**A/N**: A little short, I know. But I'm running out of ideas. I must try to find out what will happen between Inuyasha and Tomoe and at the same time I'm trying to imagine a good ending to the story.

Well thanks again for the reviews!

See ya!

**WP**


	22. 22 Inuyasha plus Cooking equals Disaster

**A/N**: Hello to everyone! Sorry it's taken so long to update, it's just I've been again busy with school and tomorrow I have a test, but I just HAD to post this chapter.

Anyway enjoy the story!

**WP

* * *

**

**Between Lust and Love**

**Chapter 22**: Inuyasha plus Cooking equalsDisaster

Sango was practicing with her trusty Hiraikotsu in the woods, it had been four days since her friend, brother and lord had gone in search for the black miko, Kikyou.

She caught the gigantic boomerang with one hand and before she could hit the ground threw it again cutting through hundreds of trees.

"I sense a lot of frustration in you, my beloved Sango." came the soft voice of Miroku behind her. She turned around, she was sweating and trying to catch her breath, still she smiled warmly at the welcomed monk.

"May I accompany you?" he asked, knowing very well the taiji wouldn't mind to rest from her tough training. She flushed at his intense stare before nodding and without a word sitting on the wooden porch, the monk followed. They stayed silent for awhile, enjoying the comfort of each other's presence and also the cool sounds of nature. Although they seemed at peace the monk couldn't retrieve his mind from a certain thought.

'_Me and Sango alone, in a palace… no lord, hanyou, lady to interfere… I must be an idiot not to make a move!_' he sighed facing reality, he was afraid of making a move to her lovely Sango. Sango noticed the sigh and looked at him "Are you alright?" he straightened and shook his hands and head "No… I mean, yes I'm alright, thank you for your concern." this made the taiji blush and look away. '_Now it's your chance Miroku!_' his mind screamed at him, he nodded in confidence to himself and asked "How have **you** been?" the taiji sigh not even looking at him "A little bored…" she whispered putting her hands back over the wooden floor and looking up at the sky. The monk smiled "I'm glad you are." he said, confused, the taiji looked at him but before she could say anything he had pulled something from under his robes. It was a small box with several wholes on it, he handed it to her, she looked at it for a moment before asking.

"What is it?" at the same time she opened the box and there laid a tiny white cat with black stripes and two tails, it's red eyes opened at the unwelcome light. It squealed noticing Sango's surprised stare.

"It's a neko-youkai (cat demon). It's name is Kirara." Miroku explained. At the mention of it's name, the little neko squealed again looking questionably at it's new master. Sango smiled widely taking her new pet on her hands and caressing it's soft fur.

"Miroku… this is too much! She's so cute!" she said stroking little Kirara's head gently.

"I'm happy you like it. The merchant that sold it to me told me she can transform at will."

Sango eyes brighten "KAKKOI! (cool) Can you Kirara? Please?" she asked the little cat for a display, the neko-youkai jumped from her masters hands and instantly transformed into a large tiger with enormous teeth and flames underneath her paws. Sango squealed "**SUGOI!!**" and then threw herself into Miroku's arms thanking him over and over again.

(WP grumbles I want a Kirara T.T…)

* * *

"Oi is anyone home?!" screamed the hanyou arriving at the gates of his brother's palace. A servant caught a glimpse at him and bowed "I welcome you back Lord Inuyasha." Inuyasha frowned at the "_Lord_" part but forgot about it asking "Where's my brother?" the servant explained "Lady Kagome, Lord Sesshoumaru and the young taiji have gone on a mission." '_A mission eh? Surely something diplomatic or something_.' He thought ordering "We would like to use the kitchen for a little experiment."

The servant nodded "Ah yes, Lady Kagome informed me of your plans and everything is settled in the kitchen. Tomoe please escort Lord Inuyasha." The young maid nodded and Inuyasha followed her.

There they began with the preparation of the lotion Inuyasha was going to apply to Tetsusaiga to increased it's power. While Inuyasha did the mixture, Tomoe fetched the ingredients. Tomoe had carefully pulled out the leaf from the branches and put them into baskets. "Tomoe, hurry I need those leaves now!" she heard the hanyou cry from inside the kitchen, the young girl put as many leaves into her basket as faster as she could, she got up and ran towards the kitchen "Coming!" but she didn't noticed the slight elevation between the wooden kitchen floor and the ground outside. Needless to say she tripped and fell on the ground spilling all of the leaves she had collected. She started to frenetically pick them up muttering a sorry and feeling as her cheeks flush out of embarrassment for her clumsy behavior. Inuyasha started helping her to pick up the fallen plants.

While they were concentrating in this complex task, their hands suddenly stopped over the same leaf, skin against skin. And they stayed like that, both wandering if they had to pull away or not. After a few moments Tomoe was about to pull away but Inuyasha grasped her hand and suddenly pulled her to him, she fell into the hanyou's lap with a panic expression drawn all over her face, she felt as his arms circled her waist and back and as he gently put his chin over her head. Inuyasha started to stroke her hair smoothly, giving into the feeling Tomoe sighed content.

Inuyasha wanted to recall the same smoothness and warmth of Tomoe's embrace, he tried hard to recreate the same cozy sensation he had experienced on their journey. Since that day, he had wanted so badly to make her feel what he had felt in her arms. He took a deep breath in her sweet scent '_White plums…_' he thought, memorizing her smell. Tomoe's head nested in Inuyasha's stomach, feeling as his chest rise and fell she was taken away by the nice feeling of comfort in the hanyou's hands.

"Thank you." he mumbled, she moved, waking up from her daydream, she didn't even turn to look at him.

"What for?" she whispered. He stayed silent before tightening his hold on her and answer.

"For caring for me even though I'm just a mere half-breed." Again silence took over, and Inuyasha broke it again.

"Tomoe?"

"Yes?" she looked up this time.

"Would… would you let me _kiss_ you?" he blurted out with a shaky voice, Tomoe blushed but instead of hiding from his eyes she smiled and simply nod. Inuyasha leaned in and captured her lips softly with his. When they broke apart from each other he smiled happily at her while tangling his fingers with hers. Then her soft voice broke the special moment.

"Inuyasha I think something is burning." she stated looking across from him and to the casserole that was releasing a dark smoke. The hanyou jumped to his feet cursing.

"Shit!" he exclaimed, the young maid giggled. He looked desperately at her.

"Um…. Help?"

* * *

"Thank you!" waved Kohaku to the old man. He went running into the woods to regroup with his demonic companions. They had hide and asked the young taiji to get some information from the village nearby so as to find the whereabouts of the miko.

"I hate this." Kagome grumbled, again her bad temper gaining the best of her. She started to kick the rock where she was sitting not aware that the bolder was already braking from the continuous kicks of anger.

"Why can't we go to the village and eat a warm meal?" she whined. Sesshoumaru who was already very disturbed by her childish attitude respond.

"Our presence is disturbing to human's, as is your current attitude to me." he frowned when she threw daggers at him.

"It's just that I'm used to sleep on a futon and to eat the gourmet like meals of the palace…" she whispered finally stopping her leg from kicking the poor rock.

"Quit your whining woman or I'll leave you behind to go back to the palace." the taiyoukai warned, he also could get easily irritated. Kagome hopped off of the bolder and walked to her mate with a smile. She boldly sat on his lap "You wouldn't do **that**..." she whisperedher back against the lords chest. "Is that so?" he asked with an arrogant tone. She looked to her side noticing the small mating scar she had once made. '_And never used it…_' she added in her mind, smiling cunningly, she pressed a fingertip over the scar. Immediately the lord reacted looking at her from the corner of the eye. "You know…" she whispered seductively, "We've never use these…" she finished pressing her finger on the scar, the taiyoukai skipped, she could feel his heart race, she smiled proudly. She knew she shouldn't play like this with him, but still temptation took the better of her. She leaned over his neck and kissed the mark, which made him growl with desire. She decided to stop knowing that if she pushed him too hard it'll be no turning back. She kissed his cheek saying "I won't whine anymore."

"Good." was his reply not caring of what she was talking about only caring for the sensation her touch had create. Finally she poked his temple to wake him up, this made him turn his head fully to her.

"When we get home… can we get **married**?" she asked apparently out of nowhere, this made the taiyoukai lift an eyebrow, the mood swings of this woman would kill him sooner or later.

"With a ceremony you mean." he said, she nodded putting her puppy-eyes mask.

"Very well." he kissed her forehead as she squealed and hugged him tightly. "He's coming." he informed, Kagome nodded and let go of her mate "I know." She stood up to greet the young boy.

"Inform us." ordered the taiyoukai.

"She was last seen not far away from here. They say she was heading to that mountain…" he pointed the mountain far away. Sesshoumaru intervened "Didn't she attack the villages nearby?" Kohaku shook his head "Apparently she didn't seem to be dangerous to the people of the town, surely she wants to have a cover for her crimes." Kagome frowned, she took her bow and arrows and pulled the katana on her waist.

"It'll only take a day to get there, let's go." she declared, her mate smiled at her determination. The men nodded in unison as they took their equipment and started walking into the woods and to the mountain.

Not far from them, a mysterious silhouette waited, it's face covered in the shadows, it's green eyes shining with intensity, a smile craved on it's lips "Good. Neither the Lord nor the woman could feel my presence… this barrier is very efficient…" It started to jump from branch to branch as fast as it's legs could. '_Pitiful… they won't find Kikyou-sama in that mountain_.' ihe dark figure thought as it disappeared in the dark woods to inform the current situation to the black miko.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**A/N**: Yey finally I could update!! Since was shot off for 48 hours I had to wait to update this chapter but I finally could! So yeah a little Miroku/Sango moment and finally the entrance of the oh so lovely Kirara, and of course a little Inuyasha/Tomoe moment yeah the Inuyasha in this story is kinda OCCness but hey Inu can have his little moments of romance right? Anyway next chapter some action and a little...hum... twist! lol hope you liked it!!

**WP**


	23. 23 To trust or not to trust

**A/N**: Hey there!! Sorry 4 the delay, I've been busy with school and it also seemed like my last chapter wasn't so good since practically no one reviewed it… ::sight:: well then no matter I'll finish this story even if people don't review cuz I love it and I think I've done a great work (GO ME!! Hehe)

Here's chapter 23!!

PS: Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter I really appreciate it!

**WP**

**Between Lust and Love**

**Chapter 23:** To trust or not to trust.

"Kikyou-sama I have returned." called the dark figure with green bright eyes landing on a tree branch where her mistress was resting. The miko who was leaning her back against a tree trunk opened her eyes and smiled pleased.

"What information do you have for me?" she inquired in a cold voice.

"Only that they are heading in the wrong direction and they are three: the lord of the Western Lands, a ninja kid and of course the **one** expected…"

"Kagome…" the miko whispered closing her eyes with anger "They're heading in the wrong direction you say?" she asked opening her eyes and looking intently at her bow resting by her side. "Yes." the figure responded while the miko frowned ordering "Take them to me." The figure shook in the branch crying out in disbelief "But Kikyou-sama isn't it best if we keep them away from you?" '_So I can kill them myself without your intrusion…_' it added in it's head while waiting for the priestess to answer. "You know very well what my true goal is, **Ayame**." At the mention of her name the wolf demon landed on the ground and paced towards the resting Kikyou "I know you want her dead Kikyou-sama! But I also want to fight her!" Kikyou glared at her in indignation.

"You will have your revenge ones I take away her soul isn't that enough for you? Do you wish to see her die or do you want me to kill you for interfering in my plans? " she asked trying to see if the wolf-demon would still defy her will. The youkai lowered her head in defeat and Kikyou added "Now go and tell them to come here." The demon bowed slightly before nodding "Hai Kikyou-sama." And with that Ayame jumped into the trees trying to catch up with the group.

'_I won't let her kill Kagome… I'll avenge Kouga's death even if it means disobeying Kikyou's orders._' she thought smirking.

The group was arriving to the edge of the forest a waterfall was near, Sesshoumaru could smell the fresh smell of water and the hear the sound of the waterfall. Kohaku stopped and said "We'll rest here for a minute I need to send a message to my sister." Kagome looked at him in question "How are you going to do that?" and before he had to answer he took a small cage from his pack, inside was a white dove. "Oh now I get it." remarked Kagome caressing the little birds head with her finger, Kohaku smiled at her companion's childish behavior "It's name is Yuka." Kagome smiled "Well hello Yuka." The bird chirped and then Kohaku asked "Do you want me to send word to Rin-sama?"

Kagome looked up to him and smiled brightly "Could you do that?" the kid nod lending a small piece of paper to Kagome she started writing how much she missed and her and that they would be back soon, she signed and handed the paper to Sesshoumaru so he would sign as well.

"She will be pleased." he declared giving back the little piece of paper to her mate while she nodded happily. Kohaku took it and started walking towards the waterfall "I'll just go to the top so I can show Yuka the way to the palace, I won't take long!" he started climbing and after a few moment he was out of sight behind the waterfall.

Kagome turned to her mate "Well I guess it's only you and me now."

"Do you intend to _complain_?" he asked arrogantly.

"Maybe. If you keep that arrogant behavior of yours…" she said taking his hand in hers, tangling their fingers.

"Your actions _speak_ for themselves, love." he remarked circling her waist with his other arm and closing the distance between their faces.

She giggled "Yours too." And she kissed him with passion, he traveled her back roaming her whole body like she was gold and he was a impoverished man, he had wanted her from the very first day she stepped into his palace, and after all they had been through he had still not taken her whole, that desperate him. She started to moan in his mouth which made him start to build up the desire he had for so long kept inside of him.

Elegance. Coolness. Control. Indifference. Those were the words that described him, and he wanted to make sure they would stay like that.

But… whenever he was around her, that strong barrierhe had so carefully designed around his feeling-heart was down to rumbles in an instant. She had that effect on him, and he loved it. He started to push her neck towards him deepening the kiss and running his tongue along hers. She moaned again and fought back, with one hand on his kimono and the other tangled in his silky silver hair.

But then Kagome's eyes snapped open, in a swift movement she caught a kunai (ninja weapon, like small knife) that was about to hit Sesshoumaru's neck, she twisted around her mate alerted suddenly stood by her.

"Who are you?! And why can't I feel your youki?" he yelled enraged. In the shadow someone giggled "That is thanks to Kikyou-sama's spell…" . Kagome narrowed her eyes "Kikyou? Where is she?" and then noticed something on the other side of the river glitter with the sun light.

"There." she declared charging towards the light.

"Kagome. **Matte!**" (Wait!) her mater screamed following after her.

She ran to the glittering thing, it was hanging on a tree branch, she jumped towards it and noticed it was only a kunai nailed on the tree. '_Shit!_' she thought '_It's a trap!_' but before she could land again on the ground she felt someone kicking her from behind, she fell to the ground her face full of dirt and she cursed "Damn…" the attacker landed in front of her. As Kagome looked up she noticed an intense pair of green eyes watching her with anger and it's face was cover with a fur.

"Who are…. you?" she asked trying to get up, but the intruder pushed her head back to the floor with her foot.

"**Kagome!**" exclaimed Sesshoumaru charging at the enemy. It moved fast and the only thing Sesshoumaru's claws could tore was the fur over it's face revealing it's true identity. Pulling herself up to her feet Kagome murmured "Ayame…??" the wolf growled at her "That's right! Didn't expect it now, did you?" Sesshoumaru did a perfect display of anger as his fangs showed form his mouth.

"Forgive me my Lord, but I have business with this… _lady_." she said sarcastically smirking at Kagome who was now on her feet and ready to fight "And what _business_ is that?" she spat back trying to sound as ironic as she could. "You **owe** me…" the wolf whispered as she launched at her target "You owe me your life!" she cried out trusting kicks that Sesshoumaru caught easily, she jumped back onto the tree.

"And maybe even more!!" she snarled attacking again but this time Kagome jumped at her as well, they fought with fists, each and every single one blocked.

"You owe me the most precious thing in your life!" Ayame cried out punching Kagome in the stomach but she resisted and kicked Ayame hard on her side "What are you talking about?!" they jumped apart from each other, Ayame made a fist of anger and tears started racing down her cheeks.

"You…**killed** him…" she whispered crackling her fangs together. Kagome stayed silent so as to listen to her.

"You killed the only thing that was precious to me. You killed the only man I would ever love!" she growled as she launched at Kagome again this time she had pulled her katana out, Kagome tried to dodge every single blow, Sesshoumaru then intervened. He was about to attack Ayame and tear her body into shreds when suddenly a purple hue formed around Ayame making her impossible to move, she seemed like a gold fish trapped.

"**What the hell is this?!**" she cried out in anger as she start to punch and kick the barrier separating her from her target. Kagome gasped at the familiar hue, it seemed like hers but she knew she wasn't controlling it, then Sesshoumaru broke in "What is this?" Kagome then recognized the energy emanating from the barrier it was from a miko. "It's miko-ki…" she whispered, her mate looked at her and asked "Where is it coming from?" Kagome concentrated on her surrounding trying to find the source of the energy, but Ayame's cries disrupted her from her task.

"**Damn you Kikyou!!! Let me out!!**" this made Sesshoumaru's eyebrow stir and Kagome to gasp, then before they could say anything the bubble circling Ayame became smaller.

"What's happening?!" she screamed in horror as she noticed that the bubble was shrinking with her inside. Then a dark voice rang in the forest alerting the demons:

"_Ayame, I trusted you, and you betrayed me_."

Ayame eyes widen at the recognition of the voice "Kikyou!" she exclaimed. Kagome and Sesshoumaru narrowed their eyes around the place trying to find where the voice was coming from but it seemed useless, no presence could be sensed in the surroundings. Then, something caught Kagome's attention, a strange yet familiar energy was coming out of Ayame's necklace.

"Ayame, your **necklace** is the one controlling the barrier, destroy it!" as in a cue Ayame tore the necklace from her neck and crushed it in her hand, making the barrier disappear in an instance. She sighed out of relief before feeling something in her chest, a pain… she grabbed her chest trying to breath.

Then the voice spoke once again "_Fool…_" Ayame cried out of pain and fell on the ground wincing in pain and breathing hard.

"**Ayame!**" Kagome cried out, but she couldn't move, some strange force unable her to do so.

Ayame screamed and howled out of pain and then the voice finally declared "_You underestimated me my wolf-demon… I am not just a mere human, and now… for your betrayal, you shall pay…"_ Ayame clenched her chest and cried once again, Kagome stared in horror and Sesshoumaru only scanned the area to see if the so-told Kikyou would be nor far from their position, still the speel also unable him to move from his spot.

The voice finished saying "_Die_." Ayame cried out in pain one last time, and finally fell on the ground whispering "Forgive me, love….Kouga…" and with that she closed her eyes letting dead take her away from the pain. Kagome finally could move and fell on her knees with an horrified expression, Sesshoumaru automatically rushed to her side calling her name "Kagome! Are you alright?" she muttered a yes and then hugged her love tightly seeking his warmth and comfort. But the moment didn't last long for yet again came the voice.

"_Kagome, if you wish to confront me, go to the meadow east from here. I'll be waiting_."

Kagome sighed when she sensed the voice had finally gone. Sesshoumaru helped her to get up whispering with a concerned voice "Are you alright my love?" she looked at him and smiled faintly, he frowned "Do not do that, it's disturbing." she giggled finally smiling truly to her mate. She then again looked at Ayame's body and saddlysaid "We should bury her." Knowing what had happen last time he argue with her against burying advisers he could only nod. After they were finished with prayers they began walking to the waterfall where they had made Kohaku wait.

"Hey what happen I've been waiting for you!" exclaimed Kohaku running to the couple.

"We got involved in a fight with one of the miko's allies, we now know her exact location, we need to head east form here." the young taiji nodded and took his bag and went on the head of the group "Let's go then."

They started walking but Kagome then said "Listen Kohaku, I won't let you kill Kikyou." This made the young man stop in his track but he didn't care to look at her.

"I know you want your revenge… but…" recalling the past event she had compared the taiji's situation to Ayame's and found them alike, she continued "That won't bring them back."

"I know that, Kagome-sama, and you know it as well." he replied in a dark tone.

"Then is it really necessary?" he stayed silent. Kagome continued "Because ifit isthen you should consider it again." At that the boy turned around to look at Kagome's teary eyes "I was once a slave, and before I met Sesshoumaru my life was a complete chaos. But, when I got my freedom back I never thought about having revenge over the persons that had made my life a leaving hell! I never did that because… somehow I knew it wasn't right!" she cried and the boy gasped. Sesshoumaru stood there, ready to pull her mate into his embrace but she continued.

"When I got my memory back I remembered how my mother and my father loved me and how hard they fought to protect my life and happiness! And even though they were killed, I never considered living to avenge their death. You know why?" he shook his head slightly, she started walking towards him and hugged him "Because my mother once told me that I needed to live, to live and search for happiness. And now I have, I have found happiness and love. But you… you still can avoid loosing that happiness." He stayed there and Kagome finally started crying.

Sesshoumaru took a hold of his mate and hugged her tightly against him, she glanced at Kohaku and said "Don't become a _murderer_ in order to honor your beloved once… your sister would be ashamed of you." This made Kohaku skip, before lowering his eyes and turning around quickly he started walking once again.

**A/N**: YEY THIS CHAPTER IS O-V-E-R!! Sorry again for the delay, next chapter THE fight against Kikyou so don't miss it!! Thanks for the reviews!! Buh bye!!

**WP**


	24. 24 The final battle Black miko vs White ...

**A/N**: Hello everyone!! Here is my x-mas treat for you!! Last chapter and next a prologue!! I love prologues lol!! Anyway thanks for reading my story!!

Enjoy!!

**White Plum**

* * *

**Between Lust and Love**

**Chapter 24**: The final battle. Black miko vs White miko

Our team walked through the deep forest until they reached the end of it and a large empty field surrounded them, Kagome looked around and noticed a single tree in the middle of the meadow: the place where she knew Kikyou was waiting for them. She narrowed her eyes to her mate and with a simple nod she walked alone towards the tree. When she was at a proper distance she cried out "Kikyou we are here!" they all felt as the ground shook and then they noticed the tree was emanating a purple hue. Then, as expected, the dark voice of Kikyou ran in the wind.

"I welcome you." a gust of wind blew Kagome's hair back, but she kept still not turning her eyes away from the tree. Then a woman came walking out of the cloud of dust created by the gust.

The woman had long straight black hair similar to Kagome's. But that wasn't all the characteristics they shared. Kagome gasped it was like looking herself in a mirror, a mirror that would show her human appearance that is. One thought ran in her mind '_What is going on here?_' Kohaku and Sesshoumaru stared, their resemblance was amazing, they looked like too drops of water, although one was warm and kind and the other was cold and cruel. The miko smirked at the astonished look of her guests.

"Does my appearance surprise you?" she asked smiling cunningly.

"Witch if you are trying to imitate my mate, you have totally failed, now reveal yourself!" growled Sesshoumaru not liking Kikyou and Kagome's likeness. Kikyou started to laugh when Kohaku declared.

"It's not a disguise, that is her! That's the black miko Kikyou!"

"What are you saying?" whispered Kagome looking back at her young companion, "It can't be, she is identical to me!" Kikyou stopped her laugh and then said "No, **you** are the one identical to me Kagome." Sesshoumaru growled again and attacked the miko but a barrier pushed him away from the two women. He winced as he fell to the ground shaking, Kohaku came running to him "My Lord!" Kagome turned around and tried to run to him "Sesshoumaru!" but she was cut off by Kikyou.

"Where do you think you are going?" Kagome stopped on her track and turned her head to the miko.

"This fight is me against you Kagome, remember?"

"Kagome-sama! Don't worry Lord Sesshoumaru will be fine but this barrier won't let us help you if needed!" the young taiji exclaimed, Kagome nod without turning to him "Don't worry, she only wants to fight me…" Kikyou smirked and Kagome pulled her bow and arrows out, aiming directly at Kikyou. And a long silence set in.

The fight was on.

"**Kikyou!!!**" she shot the arrow at the priestess, the arrow became a bright purple one and when it was about to hit Kikyou a barrier protected her "You're not using all of your powers Kagome…". The miko smirked vehemently as she stood still and then with a movement of her wrist the barrier between them was off, Kohaku looked around surprised, Kikyou smiled widely at the young taiji "Come." She ordered and in a split second the boy was floating above Kikyou, his throat in her grasp "Maybe this will help." Kikyou whispered when she started gripping madly to Kohaku's throat, he started choking.

"Kohaku pull yourself away from her!!" Kagome shouted, she just couldn't shoot the miko with the boy in the way.

"Can't… move my …..body" he choke in his words feeling the lack of air. Kagome desperate prepared another arrow and tried to shoot Kikyou's legs so she would let go of the taiji. She shoot and the arrow was again vaporized by the barrier.

"Are those pitiful arrows the only thing you can do? You disappoint me." remarked Kikyou gripping tightly to the boy's throat once again. "He will die if you don't do something Kagome… It will be your fault." Kagome charged her bow once again "No! I won't let that happen!" Kikyou smirked "It's too late…" she looked indifferently to the boy and said "Die."

"**NO!!!!!!!**" an arrow flew into the barrier braking it and piercing Kikyou's shoulder. She let go of the kid who fell unconscious to the ground. As if in a cue they both loaded their bows at the same time and aimed directly to one another making a pretty amazing battle picture (lol just picture it). They stayed like that for a moment, one sweating and the other one smirking confidently.

"I've been waiting so long for this." said Kikyou griping tightly to her bow, her lips curved in awful delight.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Kagome looking with the corner of the eye at the unconscious taiji.

"…….Do you remember your childhood?" asked calmly the dark miko. "Do you remember your **perfect** and **happy** life?! The life you took away form **me**?!" she growled the last part finally loosing her coolness and giving straight into anger.

Kagome stood shocked "What?" Kikyou closed her eyes in anger for a second.

"……..Why do you think we look so alike Kagome? Do you think it's mere coincidence?" a long silence stood and Kagome was still confused. Kikyou stared seriously at her "When you were born you had a sister, an elder sister… but she was separated from her family while she was just a child, she was supposed to become strong and lead the clan one day…"

"But it can't be… you… are my sister?" asked Kagome out in disbelief.

"I was. And I was giving to the chief of the clan so I would be trained and become the protector of the clan. I watched you everyday in your happy flawless life from the distance, envying that which was meant to be also mine. I tried to be as close as I could from you, trying to reach that happiness, and I even became your friend. And then that day came…"

* * *

FlashBack

A young girl struggled against her father's grip and shouted at him "I don't want to go!!"

"You have to and you will!" hissed the man trying to pull her to him.

"No!" a purple hue send the man flying to the other side of the room while little Kikyou ran out of the house and into the rain. But where was she going? To Kagome's house, to the only place that comforted her. Little Kagome was in the yard playing with the ponds of water, she noticed Kikyou running towards her and squealed out of happiness.

"Kikyou-chan!!"

"Kagome…" whispered Kikyou finally stopping her jog.

"Kikyou-chan look what mama made me!!" the little Kagome said as she pointed the pink hand-made scarf around her neck, she took it off and handed it to her friend. Kikyou took the soft scarf and sniffed into it, smelling her mother's scent.

"How pretty…" she whispered sadly, looking back into her life and founding sadly that even though her step-parents loved her they would never show it with such tender gifts.

"What's wrong?" asked Kagome as she noticed her friend was whimpering silently. With a violent gesture Kikyou took Kagome's scarf and threw it in the mud pond, staining it and making Kagome cry out "No Kikyou!! Look what you've done!!" she cried lifting the muddy scarf.

"I **hate** you! I don't want to see you again!" screamed Kikyou crying and running back to the direction she had came from _'I will become stronger and then when I come back I'll take what was supposed to be mine!_' she thought going back to her house.

End of FlashBack

* * *

"And here I am, I have mastered the miko powers and now I will use them…" a purple bubble formed around Sesshoumaru's resting form, he slowly opened his eyes, he looked worryingly at Kagome. Kagome exclaimed "What are you doing?!" Kikyou with her magical powers focused and destroyed Kagome's wooden bow, she gasped and found herself inside yet another bubble. Sesshoumaru kneeled and with Tokijin started to hit the barrier but it wasn't working, Kagome screamed his name and Kikyou laugh evilly.

"Now watch Kagome, as I kill the only thing that makes your life worth living. The one that you love more than your own life!!" Kagome's eyes widen as she saw an arrow stab her loves' back, he winced but kept striking the wall. Then tow other arrows were shot at his legs.

"Sesshoumaru!!" Kagome cried, tears falling down her cheeks in horror.

Another arrow was pinned to his stomach and he finally fell to the ground, trying to grasp the arrows so he could pull them out but Kikyou's miko powers wouldn't let him even touch them.

"Kagome…." he whispered stretching his hand to her.

"**KIKYOU ONEGAI YAMETE!!!**" (I beg you please stop) screamed Kagome falling to her knees and crying madly. With another wrist movement Kikyou moved Sesshoumaru's body upright, she aimed for his chest and declared "And now… the heart." When the arrow flew out of the bow a loud cry was heard.

"**NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!**" Kagome screamed, the barrier surrounding her broke and a white light enveloped all that surrounded her. In that same second Kohaku opened his eyes, and all he could see was Kikyou's form vanish into dust as the light encircled her then the light blinded him, and then it was dark.

Hours passed.

* * *

I opened my eyes, and quickly shut them, the sun… it was shinning so brightly. The battle! What had happen? I sat down, the grass beneath me cracked and I finally opened my eyes. The field. But… where were the others? I heard some rustling near me and I quickly got up and scanned the meadow, I saw a black spot on the grass and ran to it.

"Kagome-sama!" I called as I recognized her. She was laying looking asleep, she opened suddenly her eyes and looked at me with surprise and alarm. "Ko…h-…" she tried to say but her voice failed her, I smiled at her saying I was fine, she smiled back and alarmed once again stood quickly up and looked around anxiously, I knew she was looking for the lord and then I noticed he was laying with his face on the ground near the tree.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" I exclaimed running to him, but Kagome was faster and got to him before I could, she touched him and frowned, I touched him too, he was cold… almost dead cold… but he was still breathing. I saw the arrow in his stomach and knew that I had to pull it out. When I was about to touch it Kagome shook her head, she grasped the arrow and an electric black charge made her winced, but she kept pulling until the arrow was out and so she did with the rest of the arrows on his back and legs.

She started to shake him, he seemed to respond, he opened his eyes "Ka…go…" he whispered weakly. She smiled widely. I took my back pack and started to put some medicine over the lord's wounds.

After a few minutes passed, my Lord's wound were starting to heal when I heard a chirp I looked up and it was Yuka flying down to me "Yuka you made it!" I exclaimed, the dove landed on my shoulder.

"Kohaku… send word to the castle tell them will be back in two days." ordered the taiyoukai resting on the woman's lap.

"Yes my Lord."

It was finally over.

THE END

* * *

**A/N: **Well not quite THE END, there'll be a prologue next time so don't miss it.

Again thanks a bunch to my readers this was my first English fanfic and I'm very proud of myself. Well my friends we'll see maybe next time!!

Bye bye!!!

**White Plum**


	25. 25 For all time's sake Prologue

**A/N:** Hey there, you would probably expect a "Happy New Year" announcement but it hasn't been such a great starting of a year for me so no luck for you… anyway here is the last chapter of this story (I'll maybe start a new one soon) hope you enjoyed my story and keep reading the next one!

**WP**

* * *

**Between Lust and Love**

**Chapter 25:** For old time's sake

"And what happened after that?"

"What do you mean what happen?"

"I mean… after the Dark miko died."

"Oh you mean after they came back to the palace?" An old Miroku was sitting on the porch of the Western Lands' palace two young pups were beside him their small eyes glittering with enthusiasm as they awaited the end of the story. On his lap a little 5 year-old girl looked up with a questioning stare; she smiled and started pulling her father's earring.

"Hey stop it that hurts!" said an upset monk trying to stop his daughter from tearing the earring from his ear. A giggle was heard from behind, the girl looked above her father's shoulder and squealed.

"Mama!!" she cried letting go of Miroku's sore ear and running to her mother.

"Izuka-chan you know papa doesn't like it when you pull his earring." Her mother scolded lifting the child in her hands. Izuka smiled tenderly and only replied "But he makes such a funny face when I do it!" Sango laugh, apparently Miroku had as much control over her daughter as he had over his lecherous behaviour. "I know it's funny but it hurts him so be a good girl and apologize." She put the little girl on her feet again and automatically the girl went towards her father and kissed him on the forehead whispering a quiet "Gomen nasai." (I'm sorry)

"Uncle Miroku please…"

"Tell us what happen!" the twins answered in unison.

"Well what happened next was…" he was suddenly interrupted by a striking sound and a loud cry. Miroku quickly stood up and started running towards the sound, Sango right behind him and also the other 3 youngsters. They all suddenly stopped when an angry Kagome cried out again.

"**KUZO!!!!**" she screamed kicking the nearby tree and cutting it in half.

"Oh it's just mum." One of the twins declared as if it was an everyday thing to watch her mother destroy a small part of the woods. The other twin just gawk for a moment before yelling from a safe distance "Mum what is it?" he knew very well his mother could be very dangerous in this situations.

Kagome turned around frowning; when she saw her small pups a warm smiled was automatically carved in her face "I'm just _playing_ with your father." She said then one of the twins shot back a weird look "What are you "playing" mum?"

"Er you know… the game we always play!" she tried to sound as enthusiastic as always but utterly failed. Sango then gasped in understanding "He didn't…" Kagome shot Sango an i-am-so-pissed-off look and said "Sango, dear, would you please take Otoko and Yokumaru to play?"

Sango sweat dropped but smiled nonetheless "Perhaps someplace far from here?"

Kagome smiled with a hint of gratitude "That would be great, thank you Sango." With that Miroku and Sango took the kids away from the scene: they were just too young to see the bloody battle that was coming up. On their way to the other far end of the palace Miroku whispered to his wife "What did he do now?" Sango sighed and answered.

"He complained about her cooking."

The horrified expression on the monk's face speaks for itself, Sango nodded in respond and only declared.

"He is so **dead**."

* * *

Back to Kagome, she stood there staring at the forest in utter silence. She inspected it for any abnormal signs before jumping in ready for the hunting. She leaped to a tree branch and watched closely her surroundings; she sighed and sat on it.

"I know you're here, I can smell you a thousand miles away Sesshoumaru." She declared trying to sound as less threatening as she could. She heard soft paces towards her and she jumped off the tree to greet her soon to be dead mate. And as expected he appeared with his cool expression on as always. He stopped quite close to Kagome whose knuckles were turning white from anger. '_What a nerve he has of showing no repent for what he just did! Oh I'm going to love biting the crap out of him!"_ Though she still hoped he had something to say and so she asked.

"Aren't you going to say something?"

"What do you mean?"

"WHAT DO I MEAN?? I mean an apology for calling my cooking a "waste of good ingredients"! That's what I **mean**!"

He stayed silence and then smiled at her, this made her gasp. It was true that she had already seen him smile more than twice in her lifetime but every time he did she just would forget all of her troubles and sadness and in this occasion all of her anger. It was such an useful weapon. She couldn't help but blush fully and lower her gaze.

"At last we have some time of our own, love." he said smoothly. She gasped and looked at him curiously.

"You really thought I would ever complain about your food?"

She lowered her head once again whispering "Well, it's just that I'm not used to cooking and I know my cooking isn't as good as the cook's…" she trailed off.

He took her hand and with the other stroke her cheek, she smiled widely and leaned into his touch. He bent his lips over hers and kissed her passionately. It had been a long time since he did so, he did not want others to be in attendance whenever he showed his affection for her, it just would tear off his cool, unemotional reputation. His hands started to caress her back travelling up and down her body while the other hand pushed gently the back of her neck to him, he deepened the kiss, and Hell was loosen.

She moaned in his mouth and kissed him passionately, every now and then parting from each other to catch up their breath. She tangled her fingers in his silky hair and pulled him closer. He started to undress her slowly, the passion building up. She put a finger over his mating scar making him shake and moaned her name. He kissed her exposed neck up and down and nibbled her earlobe. There and then they wanted each other.

"**FATHER!!!!!!!!!!!!**" they started calling. They didn't listen. They fell on the ground kissing hungrily. "They…. are calling…. us……" Sesshoumaru's only respond was a kiss over her mating scar. They kept kissing and Kagome was now with her back on the ground and half of her body exposed to her mate.

"I want you." he growled with desire in her ear. Kagome took his upper garment and slash it with her claws; she wasn't as patient as her mate. But then another cry was heard in the distance.

"**MOTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!**" this made Kagome stop for a moment and moaned in cut off breathes.

"We… should go."

Sesshoumaru growled.

Kagome then took control over the situation and twisted around on top of her mate, he grinned satisfied and kissed her. She gave him a quick pick on the lips and smiled "C'mon they're calling."

He growled and embraced her in a sitting position. '_He's so cute when he pouts!_' she thought responding to his hug.

"It's best if we go to them than if they come and find us like this." she said putting her kimono back on. He tried to do the same but found his was torn, Kagome apologized "Sorry I got carried away."

"Not enough." he declared with a smirk, she smiled and kissed him chastely before saying "Let's go or I will tear the rest of your outfit." Sesshoumaru took her hand and helped her up.

"I wouldn't want that, would I?" he teased one last time. She smiled and said "We'll have time to deal with this matter but now let's check on the kids." He smirked as they started walking.

* * *

"Papa!! Are you hurt?" came running little Yokumaru towards his father, the shattered tissue made him think his parents had gotten into a serious fight. Kagome smiled and patted her son's head "He's alright it's just a scratch nothing to worry about." Far behind Miroku and Sango where discussing the situation.

"He seems alright."

"I don't see blood on his garment, maybe she just wanted to inspire fear in him."

"Oh no **AGAIN**?!" came a voice behind them. They turned around and spotted Shinobu with a laundry basket she sighed when she noticed her lord had yet again torn one of his clothing. Sesshoumaru noticed his loyal servant's presence and took off his ripped kimono, Shinobu as on cue stepped closer to her lord.

"Another one my lord?"

"This was the lady's doing."

"You're blaming me?"

"Lady Kagome please try to understand this kind of fabric is a very expensive and rare one." whispered Shinobu taking the tissue in her hands in a melancholic way. Kagome stayed silent and nodded "Hai I will make sure this won't happen again."

"I hope so…" the youkai servant whispered to herself as she excused herself.

"Well it seems you too had things resolved, shall we make some tea?" asked Sango while she took little Izuka in her arms. Kagome nodded and followed Sango to the dinning hall along with little Yokumaru. Then young Otoko cheered "Uncle Miroku you still owe us the end of the story!" Sesshoumaru looked down at his pup and asked.

"What story?" the young kid looked up with his golden brilliant eyes. He had the same black hair as her mother but his cool, piercing gaze reassembled his father's.

"The one about how mother changed her life!" Seshoumaru smiled and lifted the boy up with one hand "Let us go to the dinning hall and finish that story." Miroku gulped, nodded and followed the lord.

They all sat in the dinning hall and Yokumaru squealed "Yey! The end of the story!" Izuka ran towards her father and sat in her favourite place once again.

"Tell us Uncle Miroku!" exclaimed Otoko.

"Well after young Kohaku had send his dove to inform they were safe, your father and mother took the same trail leading to the palace. Along the way they spotted a village and stayed there for a few days before your mother proposed something to your father…"

**Flashback**

"Let's get married."

Sesshoumaru lifted an elegant eyebrow.

"Remember you promised we would get traditionally married as a human couple?" she asked in a pushy tone.

"Indeed I remember." he said in a monotonous voice, he knew his mate could be a little… impulsive. "Do you wish to get married in these filthy outfits?" he said pointing out the worn out kimono and haori they were both wearing, Kagome looked out of the inn's window and spotted a kimono store "We could buy some new ones."

Kohaku came near their table, he had heard everything and said "There is a temple due north from the village." Kagome's eyes sparked with happiness while Sesshoumaru glared at the taiji.

"Please?" she finally asked, knowing very well her mate couldn't resist her pleading voice. He nodded.

Two days passed and finally the discreet and private ceremony was accomplished, never had Kagome been so happy in her entire life.

**End Flashback**

"And after that they came back and 7 years later you too were born." finished Miroku wanting to skip other details that the underage wouldn't appreciate.

"That's **it**?" asked Otoko.

"What do you mean that's **it**?" asked a very upset Kagome, her own son thought her life wasn't interesting?

"No more fighting against the evil, no more adventures?" asked Yokumaru with a disappointed expression.

"Well your father has to fight from time to time with the invaders, I usually don't need to interfere for your father is very capable, but other than that…" said Kagome calmly.

"What happened to your miko powers?" asked little Izuka.

"I still have them but…"

"What are the chances that another member of the miko clan comes back after you?"

"Well I think I'm the only…"

"And what about Kohaku?"

"Well he stayed until Izuka's parents got married and he left when…"

"And what happen with InuYasha and Tomoe?"

"After we came back they became mates and went due south…"

"Were they happy ever after?"

"Well…"

"Do you still fight?"

"Well maybe. I don't know."

"Would you, please?"

"For all time's sake mum!"

"Well…" she looked at Sesshoumaru's smirk, the twins were all over her with questions how come he never got any questions.

"Why don't you ask your father?" but before she could see her mate's reaction he had her stood up and Shinobu had already giving her her trusty old bow, arrows and of course her katana.

"Let's go, **onna**." He said coolly preparing for battle.

"Feh! **Jerk**!" she sneared.

* * *

**A/N**: Well that's it! THE END!! See ya, and thanks 4 reading!!

**WP**


End file.
